Traditions
by Kufikiria
Summary: Recueil d'OS et drabbles basés sur le Captain Swan en rapport avec les différentes fêtes et traditions que l'on peut avoir durant l'année. (Dernier en date : "Saint-Valentin".)
1. Saint-Sylvestre

**On commence donc les histoires de fêtes avec celle de la Saint-Sylvestre. Je la poste maintenant puisque je serai dans l'impossibilité de le faire plus tard… Alors avec un peu d'avance, bonne année à vous, j'espère que de votre côté 2014 a été belle et que 2015 le sera encore plus (et remplie de beaucoup de magnifiques scènes Captain Swan ahah) ! Amusez-vous bien ce soir pour ceux qui fêtent le nouvel An et surtout soyez heureux et en bonne santé, c'est le plus important ;)**

* * *

« Arrête de me déconcentrer ! »

La voix d'Emma se voulait énervée, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir un petit rire lorsqu'elle sentit un baiser se déposer contre son cou et une main ainsi qu'un crochet se placer sur ses hanches. Depuis à présent deux heures, Killian et elle avaient pris place dans la cuisine de l'appartement des Charming, préparant divers plats pour le soir. Ils avaient décidé de passer la Saint-Sylvestre ensemble chez la jeune femme, en toute intimité puisque de leur côté, Mary-Margareth et David, aidés par Henry, avaient réussi à persuader Regina et Belle de les accompagner au restaurant afin qu'elles ne restent pas seules à se morfondre en ce jour de fête.

Depuis que le calme était revenu en ville, ils passaient la plupart de leur temps tous les deux, à profiter des moments tranquilles qui s'offraient enfin à eux.

« Ce gâteau au chocolat que tu es en train de faire à l'air très bon, répondit simplement Killian en trempant un doigt dans la pâte avant de le porter à sa bouche.

– Si tu veux qu'il soit prêt un jour, expliqua la blonde après lui avoir lancé un regard noir, laisse-moi tranquille et rends-toi utile, regarde où en est la cuisson des légumes.

– Comme tu voudras, chef. »

Le pirate embrassa sa belle sur la joue puis se détacha d'elle à contre-cœur. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête et le dévisagea quelques secondes, il posa lui aussi ses irises bleues dans les siennes et lui offrit son sourire le plus angélique. Elle ne put que lever les yeux au ciel face à son comportement. _Un vrai gamin_, pensa-t-elle alors.

Ils passèrent ensuite le restant de l'après-midi à se taquiner gentiment entre la confection de deux plats. Bien entendu, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de goûter à chacun d'entre eux, au grand dam de sa partenaire. Souvent, il s'arrêtait dans son travail et passait simplement de longues minutes à la contempler d'un air amoureux, heureux d'être là. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé passer de tels moments si simples mais tellement significatifs de leur nouvelle vie de couple encore deux semaines auparavant, alors qu'il se croyait condamné.

Une fois la préparation des différents mets terminée et après avoir remis la cuisine propre, Emma s'enferma dans la salle de bain, laissant ainsi son compagnon seul devant l'un des énième dessins animés qui passait à la télévision en cette période de vacances. Les parents de la jeune femme rentrèrent de la promenade de leur fils quelques temps plus tard. Ils semblèrent d'abord surpris de voir Killian seul assis sur leur canapé avant que celui-ci ne se lève pour les saluer et qu'il ne leur explique où se trouvait leur fille. Suite à ces mots, après avoir sorti Neal de sa poussette et l'avoir donné à son mari, Mary-Margareth quitta elle aussi la pièce pour se changer – ils devaient se retrouver chez Regina d'ici une heure.

Les deux hommes restèrent d'abord muets, un silence pesant prenant place entre eux, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie du téléphone de David ne le brise. Non sans mal, le châtain prit son fils d'une main et son portable dans l'autre.

« Allô ? commença-t-il après avoir accepté l'appel.

– Bonjour, ici le _Tiana's Palace_, se fit entendre une voix de l'autre côté du combiné. Vous nous avez appelé en début de journée pour une réservation et nous vous avions dit que l'on vous rappellerait pour vous la confirmer. Eh bien, nous sommes désolés, mais nous avons eu un problème et finalement, nous sommes complet ce soir…

– Oh… d'accord. Merci de nous avoir prévenu.

– Il n'y a pas de quoi, et excusez-nous à nouveau. Passez une bonne soirée.

– Merci, vous aussi, répondit David d'un ton quelque peu désemparé avant de raccrocher. »

Le prince Charming poussa un soupir en reposant son téléphone sur la table et en s'asseyant sur le canapé tout en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller le bébé qui entre-temps s'était endormi dans ses bras. Le brun s'approcha de lui et se plaça à ses côtés avant de le questionner :

« Un problème, mate ?

– Oui, le restaurant où nous avions prévu de manger ce soir… Ils n'ont plus de place pour nous, s'expliqua l'intéressé en posant son regard sur son désormais beau-fils.

– Si ce n'est que ça, j'ai peut-être une solution pour vous aider.

– C'est vrai ? demanda le châtain, surpris par cette proposition.

– L'ancien cuisinier de mon navire a ouvert son propre restaurant en ville, le _Bella Notte_. Ce n'est pas très grand mais je suis certain que si vous y allez de ma part, il vous trouvera toujours une place. L'ambiance y est plutôt chaleureuse. Tu… tu peux demander à Emma si elle pense que ça vous plaira, si tu veux être sûr. C'est là-bas que je l'ai amenée pour notre premier rendez-vous… »

David resta d'abord sans voix, semblant réfléchir avant de sourire sincèrement au pirate face à lui. _Il a vraiment changé_, se dit-il alors. Puis il s'exclama :

« Vu son air heureux lorsqu'elle est rentrée de cette soirée, je suppose que l'endroit lui a plu et qu'il fera donc l'affaire. Je vais appeler pour réserver. Merci… Killian. »

Ce fut au tour du pirate de sourire tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. C'était la première fois que le père de sa bien-aimée l'appelait par son prénom et cela signifiait beaucoup pou lui. Cependant il se reprit bien vite et se proposa de téléphoner lui-même à son ami, faisant remarquer à l'autre homme qu'il tenait toujours son fils entre ses bras et qu'il risquait ainsi de le réveiller. A sa plus grande surprise, ce dernier refusa, semblant avoir une meilleure idée. Il lui fit signe de lui tendre l'enfant, avant de déclarer :

« Prends-le.

– Je… moi ? articula difficilement le pirate, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une telle réponse.

– S'il doit avoir un beau-frère, autant qu'il serve à quelque chose, tu ne crois pas ? répliqua simplement le père Charming avec un clin d'œil. »

C'est donc le plus délicatement du monde, par peur de lui faire du mal avec son crochet, que le brun accepta le bébé sur ses genoux. Ses mains tremblaient quelque peu et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes à le contempler dormir paisiblement et l'air serein avant de se calmer tout à fait. David se leva alors et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour passer son appel tout en les surveillant attentivement tout de même.

Killian ne bougeait pas : il ne voulait surtout pas réveiller l'enfant à cause d'un geste brusque. Plus encore, il ne voulait pas que le châtain regrette de lui avoir fait preuve d'une telle confiance que celle de lui laisser porter son enfant. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux rien qu'à cette pensée – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier intérieurement Belle d'être arrivée à temps et de l'avoir sauvé afin qu'il puisse connaître des instants tels que ceux-ci.

Alors que David était encore au téléphone et que Killian regardait toujours Neal dormir entre ses bras, Emma et Mary-Margareth firent à nouveau leur apparition dans le salon. Elles s'arrêtèrent en pleine marche devant cette image du pirate et du jeune garçon. Ce dernier ne les avait pas entendues, concentré. Le cœur de la blonde rata un battement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur eux. Elle ne le savait pas si tendre et attentionné envers les enfants, lui qui ne parlait jamais de famille… Sa mère aussi sembla troublée par cette vision, mais ne fit pas la moindre remarque. Elle ne s'empressa même pas d'aller chercher son fils, pourtant si protectrice envers lui encore quelques semaines plus tôt. Après tout, il semblait bien entre ces bras, pourquoi l'en déloger et risquer ainsi de troubler son sommeil ?

Au même moment, le père de famille mit fin à sa conversation téléphonique et s'approcha de sa femme qu'il attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa tout en la contemplant de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il. Il aurait été dommage que la ville entière ne puisse pas te voir ainsi. Le _Tiana's Palace_ a appelé, ils n'ont pas pu prendre notre réservation. Mais le jeune homme ici présent a sauvé notre soirée. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Killian, qui daigna enfin lever la tête. Il se mit à rougir devant ces yeux rivés sur lui – perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait rien suivi de ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'alors et ne comprenait pas cette soudaine attention que tout le monde portait sur lui. Bien entendu, la brune voulut de plus amples explications, c'est pourquoi elle questionna son mari :

« Que veux-tu dire par là ?

– Grâce à lui, nous avons un autre endroit où manger, un petit restaurant en bord de mer, le _Bella Notte_. Il paraît que l'on y mange très bien là-bas, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ? affirma-t-il tout en lançant un clin d'œil à sa fille.

– Euh… oui… »

Emma ne savait que répliquer d'autre, troublée. Il faut dire qu'en cette dernière soirée de l'année, son compagnon, mais aussi son père, l'épataient vraiment. Elle était si heureuse de savoir que ce dernier l'avait enfin entièrement accepté parmi eux, et tellement touchée par les efforts que l'homme qu'elle aimait pouvait faire pour s'intégrer. C'est pourquoi, n'y tenant plus, elle le rejoignit sur le canapé et l'embrassa avec passion avant de tendrement caresser la joue de son frère. Elle voulut lui dire quelque chose mais fut coupée dans son élan par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. C'était Belle.

Malgré la difficile épreuve qu'elle était en train de traverser, elle affichait un faible sourire sur son visage et salua chaleureusement chaque personne présente dans l'appartement. Pendant que David partit se changer à son tour, elle discuta avec les autres membres de la petite famille puis, lorsque celui-ci revint quelques minutes plus tard vêtu d'une belle chemise et une fois Neal à nouveau dans les bras de sa mère, toujours parfaitement endormi, les trois amis s'en allèrent rejoindre Regina et Henry qui devaient les attendre chez elle.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, Emma profita de leur intimité pour se rapprocher de son pirate et posa ses mains sur son torse avant de couvrir son visage de baisers. Entre deux d'entre eux, elle murmura :

« Merci.

– Pour quoi ? s'étonna Killian, confus.

– Pour tout ce que tu fais pour t'intégrer dans ma famille. »

Le brun ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire. Ils restèrent de longues minutes sans parler, leur front collé l'un à l'autre jusqu'au moment où le capitaine se leva enfin, expliquant à sa bien-aimée qu'il fallait qu'il se prépare à son tour. La jeune femme sortit elle aussi du canapé et rejoignit la cuisine, où elle mit la table et fit chauffer leurs plats en attendant son retour. Il quitta la salle de bain presque une demi-heure plus tard (c'est qu'il aimait prendre soin de lui), bien habillé et parfumant la salle de sa bonne odeur.

Ils s'installèrent donc pour dîner, et passèrent l'entièreté du repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Depuis les dernières épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées récemment, ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés, s'étant enfin avoué de vive voix les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre et ayant franchi quelques étapes importantes de leur vie de couple. Ils ne se cachaient plus rien, passant le plus clair de leur temps ensemble et semblaient vraiment heureux ainsi. Autant dire que pour l'instant, tout allait pour le mieux entre eux.

Lorsque Emma posa son regard sur la pendule en face d'elle, elle put s'apercevoir que celle-ci affichait vingt-trois heures cinquante-cinq. D'ici quelques minutes, une nouvelle année débuterait alors. Et quoi de mieux que de la commencer en compagnie de l'homme que l'on aime ?

Elle attrapa donc les mains de Killian et l'obligea à se lever. Tout en le rapprochant d'elle, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le questionna, son corps collé tout contre le sien :

« Alors dis-moi, quelles sont tes bonnes résolutions pour cette année ?

– Mes quoi ?!

– Tes résolutions, répéta-t-elle. Tu sais, ces promesses d'accomplir de bonnes choses que l'on se fait toujours à cette même période pour entamer l'année sainement mais que l'on ne tient finalement jamais ?

– Oh, ça. Eh bien, Swan, sache que je n'ai pas besoin d'en prendre, je me trouve assez parfait comme je suis, répondit-il d'un ton ironique. »

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cette déclaration. Elle aurait dû s'attendre à une telle réplique, elle commençait à bien le connaître, après tout. Mais elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas le contredire puisqu'il avait, selon elle, plutôt raison. C'est pourquoi elle se contenta de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres puis le regarda les yeux remplis d'amour durant quelques secondes. Ils avaient beaucoup souffert cette année. Elle espérait sincèrement que celle qui arrive soit pleinement remplie de petits bonheurs tels que cette soirée en amoureux.

Le cours de ses pensées fut soudain coupé par le bruit du tintement des cloches de la grande horloge au-dehors qui indiquait minuit. Elle sauta alors sur son compagnon et l'embrassa avec passion, ne le lâchant qu'une fois à bout de souffle. Avec un grand sourire barrant son visage, elle s'exclama :

« Bonne année, Killian !

– Bonne année, love, sourit-il. »

Ces paroles échangées, ils se jetèrent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre, les mains d'Emma se perdant dans les cheveux de son partenaire tandis que celui-ci la tenait fermement par la taille. Ils savaient que les parents de la jeune femme ne rentreraient pas avant un certain temps, c'est pourquoi ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas jusqu'à la chambre de cette dernière sans jamais se lâcher une seule seconde. Ils s'assirent sur son lit et se contemplèrent un instant le sourire aux lèvres avant de reprendre leurs baisers.

C'était leur façon à eux de bien commencer l'année. Dans l'amour le plus complet. Parce qu'ils souhaitaient tous deux sincèrement que celui-ci soit le signe de leur première année de couple. (Ainsi que celui de toutes les suivantes, aussi.)


	2. Épiphanie

**Je voulais écrire quelque chose pour l'Épiphanie mais au final je n'étais pas du tout inspirée, alors j'ai laissé mes pensées partir un peu comme elles voulaient et... ben je suis partie un peu trop dans tous les sens j'ai l'impression. Tant pis c'est écrit alors autant le poster, surtout que je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'y retoucher, désolée.**

* * *

« Pour qui est cette part ? »

Cachée sous la table du salon, la jeune Sarah Jones réfléchit un instant avant de donner une réponse à la question de son père. En ce premier dimanche de janvier, ses parents avaient invité chez eux Mary-Margareth, David et Neal pour partager ensemble une galette des rois préparée par Killian et elle-même.

« Hum… hésita-t-elle. Henry ! »

Le pirate déposa donc le morceau de gâteau dans l'assiette du garçon avant d'en prendre un autre. Il interrogea à nouveau la brunette puis répéta le même scénario jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit servi. Il s'accroupit ensuite pour faire face à sa fille et, tout en tendant sa main valide dans sa direction, lui expliqua :

« C'est bon, tu peux sortir de là maintenant. »

Sans hésiter, elle se jeta entre ses bras et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il se leva tout en faisant bien attention à ce qu'elle ne se cogne pas la tête au passage puis l'installa entre sa mère et lui pour manger.

Durant quelques minutes, un silence s'installa dans la pièce tandis que tout le monde dégustait sa part de galette. Malgré son handicap, Killian savait cuisiner, et plutôt bien. Il en était de même pour Sarah qui, du haut de ses seulement cinq ans, aimait déjà l'accompagner dans la confection de différents gâteaux tous plus bons les uns que les autres. C'était leur passe-temps favori.

Soudain, la fillette s'écria :

« J'ai eu la fève ! »

Pour accompagner ses paroles, elle prit le petit objet entre ses doigts et le brandit afin que tout le monde puisse le voir, sautillant d'excitation sur sa chaise. Elle le présenta ensuite fièrement à ses parents, qui ne purent que sourire devant la joie de leur enfant. Emma le lui prit des mains et se leva de table pour le rincer et ainsi enlever la pâte qui s'était collée dessus pendant la cuisson, révélant alors un petit chien en porcelaine.

Après le lui avoir rendu, elle déposa délicatement sur la tête de sa fille une couronne en papier.

« C'est toi la reine de Storybrooke aujourd'hui, fit-elle tout en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue.

– Comme Mamie et toi un jour ? questionna l'enfant les yeux pétillants.

– Comme Mamie et moi un jour, répéta sa mère, amusée. »

Cette réponse eut l'air de lui plaire puisqu'elle quitta sa place et accourut vers ses grands-parents. Tout en prenant place sur les genoux de David, elle planta ses irises émeraudes dans celles de Mary-Margareth avant de prendre la parole :

« Mamie… murmura-t-elle de sa voix la plus innocente possible, comme si elle souhaitait partager un secret. Comment est-ce qu'on devient une bonne reine ? »

Sa grand-mère ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit rire de sa bouche. Cette enfant était si adorable… Elle avait toujours peur de mal faire ou de ne pas être à la hauteur (comme ses parents, après tout).

Snow White caressa avec tendresse la joue de Sarah, un rictus heureux aux lèvres afin de la rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je suis certaine que tu feras une très bonne reine. »

A ces mots, la brunette prit Mary-Margareth dans ses bras et déposa un bruyant baiser sur sa joue. Cette dernière lança un regard à Emma et Killian, qui avaient observé la scène en silence jusqu'alors et qui lui sourirent en retour, heureux d'être là, enfin à leur place, entourés d'une famille qu'ils avaient recherché toute leur jeunesse. Henry, qui venait de terminer son deuxième morceau de galette, s'empressa d'ajouter aux dires de sa grand-mère afin de taquiner sa petite sœur :

« Et tu sais que pour être une reine, il te faut un roi. Qui est-ce que tu vas choisir ? J'ai entendu dire que tu t'entendais bien avec le fils d'Anna et Kristoff…

– Ce n'est même pas vrai d'abord, arrête de dire des bêtises ! s'écria Sarah, la mine boudeuse. De toute façon le meilleur roi du monde c'est mon papa et puis c'est tout. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers l'intéressé, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir, quelque peu gêné de cette soudaine attention portée sur lui. Cependant il se reprit bien vite et posa des yeux remplis d'amour sur sa fille. Il l'aimait tellement.

« Alors comme ça, c'est Oskar ton amoureux ? se contenta-t-il de répliquer pour la charrier à son tour.

– Papa ! »

Emma lança un regard menaçant à son compagnon et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule tandis que leur fille sortait de table pour rejoindre sa chambre, énervée et des larmes plein les yeux. Elle fit tomber sa couronne au passage.

« Je vais arranger ça, s'excusa Killian en se levant à son tour, attrapant l'objet et une part de gâteau avant de suivre l'enfant. »

Il frappa à la porte puis l'ouvrit doucement avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Son cœur se serra quelque peu devant l'image de sa fille pleurant sur son lit. Il s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir insisté. Il savait pourtant bien qu'elle pouvait parfois se montrer susceptible…

Il s'assit à ses côtés sans un mot mais cette dernière fit mine de l'ignorer. Il lui tendit alors la galette qu'il avait dans les mains ; elle refusa d'y toucher. Poussant un long soupir, il s'accroupit donc devant elle et l'obligea à tourner son visage dans sa direction avant de repositionner la couronne sur sa tête.

« Eh, joli cœur, regarde-moi. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te vexer, tu sais.

– Oui… Mais Henry il est méchant, il raconte tous les secrets que je lui dis, répondit Sarah entre deux sanglots.

– Je suis sûr qu'il ne voulait pas mal faire.

– Est-ce que c'est vrai que l'on doit avoir un roi pour être une reine ?

– Mais non chérie, regarde tata Elsa, elle n'a besoin de personne pour s'occuper d'Arendelle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te poses toutes ces questions ?

– Parce qu'Oskar m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas être mon amoureux…

– Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate, alors. »

La brune sourit malgré elle entre ses larmes que son père essuya d'un revers de la main avant de s'asseoir à nouveau sur le lit et la prendre sur ses genoux. Il caressa ses longs cheveux et la berça dans le silence le plus complet jusqu'à ce qu'elle le brise de sa petite voix tremblante :

« Papa ?

– Oui ma chérie ?

– Est-ce que si je suis la reine, tu peux être le roi ?

– Bien sûr. »

Ces paroles firent retrouver instantanément le sourire à l'enfant qui embrassa Killian sur la joue et enserra ses mains autour de son cou. Elle attrapa ensuite la couronne qui se trouvait toujours sur sa tête et la mit dans les cheveux du pirate.

« Je t'aime Papa, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

– Moi aussi je t'aime, lui répondit-il sur le même ton. »

Il déposa un baiser dans la chevelure de sa fille avant d'ajouter :

« Tu ne veux pas que l'on retourne voir les autres pour que l'on finisse de goûter avec eux ? »

Elle acquiesça alors et se leva d'un bond, attrapant par le même temps l'assiette posée à ses côtés.

C'est donc main dans la main, à nouveau dans la joie et la bonne humeur, que le père et la fille rejoignirent le reste de leur famille pour passer la fin de l'après-midi ensemble.


	3. Chandeleur

**Ce n'est pas grand chose, pas hyper intéressant non plus mais j'avais envie d'écrire un petit truc pour la Chandeleur parce que les crêpes, c'est la vie.**

* * *

« Eh, Killian, regarde ça ! »

A l'entente de son prénom, le pirate leva les yeux de ce qu'il était en train de faire et se retourna vers Henry. Ce dernier tenait une poêle dans l'une de ses mains dans laquelle se trouvait une crêpe qui était en train de cuire.

Une fois certain qu'il avait toute l'attention du brun, il secoua l'objet, ce qui fit décoller la pâte dans les airs. Avec habileté, il la rattrapa au vol, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

« Bien joué, mate, s'exclama Killian.

– Tu veux essayer ? lui demanda le jeune garçon pour toute réponse. »

L'intéressé accepta avec joie, heureux de partager un moment de complicité avec son beau-fils. En ce jour de la chandeleur, Henry n'avait pas école et puisque ses mères avaient toutes deux beaucoup de travail, le pirate s'était tout naturellement proposé pour lui tenir compagnie.

Tradition oblige, ils étaient en train de préparer des crêpes en attendant le retour d'Emma à l'appartement et l'adolescent s'amusait à les envoyer en l'air durant leur cuisson.

Il remplit donc la poêle de pâte et les deux garçons attendirent qu'elle chauffe quelque peu avant que le plus jeune ne la tende au capitaine.

« Fais attention, la première fois que j'ai voulu tenter, elle est restée coincée au plafond, le prévint-il. Ça n'a d'ailleurs pas beaucoup fait rire ma mère vu la tête qu'elle a fait… »

Avec un petit gloussement – il pouvait parfaitement imaginer l'expression du visage de la blonde devant cette scène – Killian répliqua :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un pirate tu sais, je suis habile ! »

C'est donc à ces mots que l'intéressé reproduisit le même geste qu'il avait vu faire Henry quelques secondes plus tôt. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne fut pas assez rapide et la crêpe s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol. De plus, dans sa course pour la rattraper, il se heurta à la table et fit tomber le plat rempli de pâte, l'éclaboussant lui ainsi que les murs de la cuisine avant de laisser une grande trace par terre.

L'adolescent ne put se retenir et éclata de rire.

« C'est donc ça que tu appelles ''habile'' ? ironisa-t-il, moqueur. »

Killian resta muet face à cette remarque, se contentant de regarder l'ampleur des dégâts avec effroi. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge face à lui qui indiquait presque dix-neuf heures, il se reprit et s'empressa d'attraper une éponge pour nettoyer sa bêtise. Emma allait être de retour d'une minute à l'autre et elle le tuerait sur place d'un regard noir devant l'état dans lequel il avait mis l'appartement si elle le voyait ainsi.

Toujours en train de rire, Henry vint à sa rescousse et tous deux commencèrent à laver le sol, espérant avoir le temps de terminer avant que la jeune femme ne fasse son apparition.

Elle entra juste au moment où les deux garçons finissaient d'enlever la dernière tache. Elle les regarda d'un air suspicieux alors qu'ils se levaient rapidement d'un même geste quand ils entendirent sa voix les appeler depuis l'entrée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez par terre tous les deux ? les questionna-t-elle, inquisitrice.

– Je… on… balbutièrent les bruns d'une même voix, tel un écho. »

Cette réponse – qui n'en était pas une – ne sembla pas plaire à Emma puisqu'elle insista d'un simple coup d'œil dans la direction de chacun des hommes de sa vie, attendant que l'un d'entre eux s'explique enfin.

« C'est de ma faute, finit par avouer Henry. J'ai proposé à Killian qu'on fasse des crêpes puisque c'est la chandeleur, je lui ai montré comment je faisais pour les retourner pour les faire cuire et… quand je lui ai proposé d'essayer, ça a mal tourné.

– Donc c'est de ma faute, rectifia l'intéressé. Enfin ne t'inquiète pas, on a tout rangé ! Mais… »

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette vision de ces deux personnes à qui elle tenait tant en face d'elle et qui essayaient de se soutenir l'un et l'autre. Ils étaient devenus si complices avec le temps ; rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse que cela. En leur compagnie, elle vivait vraiment comme une belle petite famille unie au quotidien paisible – ou du moins, quand aucune menace ne pesait sur la ville, comme actuellement.

« Mais quoi ? invita-t-elle son partenaire à continuer son explication.

– Mais j'ai aussi renversé toute la pâte à crêpes donc nous n'avons plus rien à manger pour ce soir… »

Emma soupira de fausse exaspération. A vrai dire, elle ne leur en voulait absolument pas : en effet, tout ceci partait d'une bonne intention et elle trouvait Killian tellement adorable lorsqu'il essayait de faire des efforts pour s'intégrer du mieux possible à cette nouvelle vie.

C'est pourquoi elle s'approcha des deux garçons, passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils pour les ébouriffer quelque peu puis déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon qui, par réflexe, entoura sa taille de sa main valide.

Elle se détacha ensuite bien malgré elle de son étreinte et leur proposa d'en refaire tous ensemble – après tout, ils avaient toute leur soirée devant eux. Les amours de sa vie acceptèrent avec joie.

Une fois tous trois assis à table à enfin pouvoir déguster leurs crêpes, la jeune femme brisa le silence qui avait pris place entre eux.

« Quand même, qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans moi… »

Les deux bruns se lancèrent un regard entendu sans répondre quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas eux qui allaient la contredire : elle était bien l'un des piliers de leur existence et tous deux ne pouvaient qu'être reconnaissants de l'avoir à leurs côtés chaque jour en tant que mère ou petite amie.


	4. Saint-Patrick

**Petit OS de dernière minute pour la Saint-Patrick écrit juste à l'instant, un AU dans lequel Killian et Emma sont des personnes tout à fait normales qui vivent dans un monde banal où la magie n'existe pas et qui se rencontrent ce soir-là.  
**

**Moera pearl : désolée de ne répondre que maintenant mais au cas où, si par hasard tu venais à repasser par ici, je voulais te remercier pour ta review, c'est super gentil ! Et pour répondre à ta question, j'avais prévu de faire quelque chose pour la Saint-Valentin, oui (et pour Mardi Gras aussi d'ailleurs) mais l'inspiration m'a lâchée à ce moment-là, je n'ai donc pas pu le faire… Désolée, et encore merci beaucoup.  
**

* * *

Emma rentra non sans mal dans le pub déjà bien rempli dans lequel elle avait rendez-vous avez son ami Graham pour qu'ils fêtent la Saint-Patrick ensemble. Elle était arrivée quelques jours auparavant en Irlande pour prendre des vacances loin de la vie stressante de Boston tandis que le jeune homme, lui, était revenu vivre dans son pays d'origine quelques années plus tôt. Les deux camarades s'étaient rencontrés à l'université et n'avaient pas perdu contact depuis, même si l'océan qui les séparait l'un de l'autre les empêchait de se voir aussi souvent qu'ils le souhaitaient. La présence de la blonde sur l'île était donc une occasion rêvée pour eux de se revoir.

Alors qu'elle se faufilait entre des inconnus qui riaient et chantaient et buvaient pour rejoindre le bar, la jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil furtif à son téléphone portable dans l'espoir que son ami lui ait laissé un message pour la prévenir de son arrivée. Quand elle vit qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, elle l'appela mais tomba directement sur son répondeur. _Toujours en retard, celui-là_, pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

Puisqu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'attendre, elle s'assit au comptoir et commanda une bière tout en contemplant la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait : l'endroit était noir de monde, la plupart des personnes présentes se trouvaient déjà plus ou moins alcoolisées. La bonne humeur pouvait se lire sur le visage de chacun ; de plus, un petit groupe de musique celtique, au fond du bistrot, égayait d'autant plus l'ambiance avec ses différentes chansons. Tout en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson, Emma ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur son visage – ici, elle pouvait si facilement oublier tous ses soucis du quotidien…

Soudain, alors que ses yeux fixaient la porte d'entrée dans l'espoir de voir enfin entrer son ami, un jeune homme brun aux irises azur fit son apparition. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant à peine avant que la blonde ne le détourne vivement, trouvant ainsi une attention toute particulière à la bière qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle ne pouvait dire pourquoi, mais cet inconnu avait réussi à la troubler en un simple contact visuel. Pour oublier cette sensation qui avait prit place au fond d'elle, elle sortit à nouveau son mobile et essaya, pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de la soirée, de contacter Graham. En vain ; il était encore sur répondeur. Ce silence de sa part l'inquiétait quelque peu mais elle savait qu'il avait beaucoup de travail en tant que shérif de la petite ville irlandaise dans laquelle il vivait et qu'il devait certainement avoir un empêchement de dernière minute sans qu'il n'ait pu la prévenir de son absence. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle se répétait inlassablement pour se rassurer, le regard fixé sur l'écran de son téléphone.

« Je voudrais un verre de whisky, s'il-vous-plaît, sortit la jeune femme de ses pensées une voix à ses côtés. »

Elle se retourna discrètement pour voir à qui cet accent typique du pays appartenait et s'aperçut alors qu'était assis près d'elle l'homme qu'elle avait dévisagé quelques instants auparavant. Leur proximité lui permit de le détailler davantage ; elle put ainsi remarquer que la barbe qu'il portait virait quelque peu au roux, qu'il portait une chemise et, par-dessus, une veste en cuir. Elle devait se l'avouer, il était, à vrai dire, plutôt séduisant.

Rapidement il sentit son regard peser sur lui, c'est pourquoi il se retourna pour faire face à la blonde. Pendant une fraction de seconde, à nouveaux leurs yeux se rencontrèrent avant qu'Emma ne commande une deuxième bière pour faire diversion. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à payer sa consommation, l'inconnu fut plus rapide qu'elle et tendit un billet en direction du barman.

« Laissez, c'est pour moi, fit-il.

– Non ! »

L'exclamation de la jeune femme était sortie de façon bien plus sèche qu'elle ne l'avait voulue, ce qui parut surprendre les deux hommes face à elle qui la dévisagèrent, incrédules. Se sentant rougir, elle se tourna vers le brun et s'expliqua :

« Excusez-moi, je… je ne peux pas accepter. Après tout, on ne se connaît pas. »

L'irlandais ne répondit d'abord rien, se contentant de la regarder avec insistance, comme s'il la perçait de part en part et cherchait à lire en elle. De son côté, Emma, mal-à-l'aise, n'arrivait pas à tenir en place sur son siège ; ses mains jouaient inconsciemment avec le verre posé devant elle. Décidément, cet homme avait le don de la déstabiliser sans même qu'elle ne sache pourquoi…

Au bout d'un certain temps qui parut interminable, ce dernier arbora un grand sourire et tendit une main dans sa direction.

« Killian Jones, se présenta-t-il. Et vous, vous êtes… ?

– Emma. »

La blonde se garda bien de ne pas révéler son identité toute entière. Elle ne faisait pas _(plus)_ confiance aux inconnus, et ce n'est pas pour lui qu'elle allait faire une exception.

« Enchanté, Emma, reprit le dénommé Killian, pas le moins du monde décontenancé par la froideur du ton de son interlocutrice. Puis-je savoir que fait une jeune femme telle que vous seule dans un bar le soir de la Saint-Patrick ?

– J'attends quelqu'un, avoua la blonde.

– Je vois. Petites vacances entre amoureux pour décompresser de la vie américaine ?

– Je… comment…

– L'accent, love.

– _L'accent_, répéta-t-elle en un murmure, presque pour elle-même. Enfin, peu importe, ce n'est pas mon petit-ami que j'attends mais un simple camarade de classe qui a emménagé ici une fois nos études terminées et que je n'ai pas revu depuis longtemps. »

Le cœur d'Emma rata un battement quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à se confier à quelqu'un, surtout pas un homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer, dans un pub qui plus est. Elle était même plutôt le genre de femme à confirmer son hypothèse, aussi fausse soit-elle, pour qu'il la laisse définitivement tranquille.

« Et vous, que faites-vous seul ici ? s'entendit-elle demander malgré elle.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit une histoire que vous aimeriez entendre un soir de fête, love. »

Le visage de Killian s'assombrit un instant, si furtivement que la blonde faillit ne pas le remarquer, avant qu'il ne retrouve son sourire habituel. Ce qu'elle venait de voir la troubla plus que de raison : elle connaissait cette peine qu'il semblait cacher au plus profond de lui. Cette souffrance qu'il paraissait ressentir, elle l'avait vécue elle aussi. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle ne s'était pas encore enfuie comme elle le faisait normalement quand quelqu'un (autre que Graham) commençait à s'intéresser un peu trop à elle ? Peut-être s'était-elle inconsciemment rendue compte qu'une connexion existait entre eux ? En tout cas, ce dont elle était sûre, c'est que pour une fois depuis si longtemps, elle avait envie de profiter de sa soirée aux côtés de cet homme, puisque son ami ne semblait pas prêt à se montrer.

C'est pourquoi les deux jeunes gens, maintenant les présentations faites, entamèrent une conversation autour d'un autre verre. Killian ne cessait de venter la beauté de son île natale, les endroits que la blonde se devait absolument de visiter avant de retourner chez elle, tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle rate. Plusieurs fois ils furent interrompus par des inconnus qui venaient crier à leurs oreilles « _Bonne___ S___ainte-Patrick ! _» ou autres joyeusetés tout en posant de grands chapeaux verts à l'effigie de leur mascotte nationale sur leur tête en riant.

Au fur et à mesure que la soirée passait et qu'ils enchaînaient les boissons, alternant entre whisky et bière (tradition oblige), toute gêne disparut bien vite entre l'irlandais et l'américaine. L'alcool et le bruit ambiant aidant beaucoup, ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus pour s'entendre parler, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. De plus, leurs discussions d'abord anodines devenaient de plus en plus personnelles.

« Alors, Killian, questionna Emma au bout d'un moment, curieuse de savoir. Est-ce que tu vas bien vouloir me dire pourquoi tu es seul ce soir ? J'ai bien vu dans ton regard tout à l'heure que quelque chose n'allait pas.

– Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, ma fiancée m'a quitté pour retourner vivre avec son ex alors qu'elle m'a toujours avoué s'ennuyer avec lui, s'exclama-t-il tout en buvant son verre d'une traite pour oublier ce douloureux événement de son passé.

– Quelle personne saine d'esprit laisserait tomber un homme aussi séduisant que toi ?!

– Alors comme ça, tu me trouves séduisant ? s'enchanta le brun en s'approchant davantage de la jeune femme et posant délicatement sa main sur la sienne.

– Je… ce n'est pas… »

Cependant elle ne prit pas la peine de terminer sa phrase et combla le vide qui les séparait, s'emparant de ses lèvres. Ces dernières l'appelaient depuis bien trop longtemps déjà ; elle avait assez résisté à la tentation. Au Diable les conséquences. Elle ne reverrait certainement jamais cet homme, alors pourquoi se priver d'une nuit en bonne compagnie ? Ce ne serait certainement pas la première fois qu'elle se laisserait aller à une one-night stand, et certainement pas la dernière non plus. De toute façon, elle ne croyait plus en l'amour depuis bien longtemps.

Mais, alors qu'elle laissait se perdre ses mains dans les cheveux de Killian (elle en oubliait presque qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans ce bar), ce dernier se détacha d'elle tout en gardant son front contre le sien. D'un ton sérieux, il lui demanda :

« Et toi Emma, pourquoi est-ce que ton ami ne s'est toujours pas montré ?

– Il faut croire que lui aussi a fini par m'abandonner, répliqua l'intéressée en haussant les épaules.

– Pourquoi ferait-il cela ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais c'est ce que mes parents ont fait à ma naissance, puis mon ex-petit-ami avant qu'il ne m'envoie en prison pour l'un de ses crimes. Alors je suppose que je ne suis bonne qu'à ça.

– Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, moi, si je faisais partie de ta vie, chuchota l'irlandais pour lui-même sans bien se rendre compte de l'impact de ses mots – mais Emma l'entendit et sentit son cœur se serrer suite à cet aveu ; cet homme avait vraiment quelque chose de différent. »

Pour toute réponse, la blonde l'embrassa à nouveau, avec plus de passion cette fois. Ils furent coupés dans leur élan par le barman qui les pria de prendre une chambre ou de s'en aller de son pub avant qu'ils n'aillent trop loin, de peur qu'ils ne fassent fuir sa clientèle. Ils s'emparèrent donc des clés que l'homme leur tendait (heureusement que le bar faisait aussi auberge par la même occasion) et se dirigèrent main dans la main jusqu'au numéro indiqué sur celles-ci.

Ils refermèrent immédiatement derrière eux pour que personne ne puisse venir les déranger puis se jetèrent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre. Sans jamais se séparer, ils se retrouvèrent bien vite nus sur le grand lit qui les attendait, gémissant de plaisir sous les caresses de l'autre.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures de retard (il avait été demandé en renfort à la dernière minute pour régler une affaire de voiture volée), Graham rentra à son tour dans le pub qu'il avait indiqué à Emma, le souffle court – il avait couru pour venir jusqu'ici. Il repoussa toutes les personnes qui barraient son chemin et qui voulaient l'inviter à danser avec elles ou lui offrir différentes boissons pour rejoindre au plus vite le comptoir du bar. Son regard ne cessait de scruter la pièce à la recherche de son amie, mais il ne l'aperçut nulle part. De plus, elle ne répondait à aucun de ses appels ; il tombait à chaque fois sur son répondeur. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, la peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave en son absence lui tordait l'estomac.

Une fois arrivé devant le barman, il l'interpella et lui décrit le plus en détails possible la jeune femme afin de lui demander s'il ne l'avait pas vue et surtout, s'il ne savait pas où elle pouvait à présent se trouver.

« Une blonde aux yeux verts, vous dites ? fit l'intéressé, paraissant réfléchir. Avec une veste en cuir rouge ? Bien sûr que je vois de qui vous parlez, oui. Elle a passé la soirée à boire des verres en compagnie d'un jeune homme. Un certain Killian Jones, je crois, de ce que j'ai entendu de leur conversation. Je les ai envoyés dans une chambre à l'arrière de mon bar il y a une demi-heure, je ne voulais pas qu'ils traumatisent les gens autour, ils étaient intenables ! Mais, si vous voulez mon avis, je ne pense pas qu'ils souhaitent être dérangés, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

Le châtain soupira de soulagement en apprenant la nouvelle et se laissa tomber sur l'un des tabourets qui se trouvait là. Il commanda une bière après avoir remercié le serveur et le but tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois ce certain Killian, il avait eu quelques désagréments avec la police locale, mais rien de très grave à son souvenir. Il paraissait être un homme plutôt charmant et honnête ; de toute façon, il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire pour Emma, elle avait l'habitude de ce genre d'histoires d'un soir depuis sa dernière rupture. Le shérif ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver tout ceci dommage, qu'elle ne veuille plus se poser avec quelqu'un, même s'il comprenait pourquoi elle ne faisait plus confiance en personne (à part lui, bien sûr). Il espérait tout de même qu'elle finisse par trouver l'amour, le vrai, un jour. Elle méritait de connaître ce bonheur-là.

Finalement, quand il eut terminé sa boisson et voyant que l'horloge indiquait déjà deux heures du matin et que petit à petit le pub se vidait, le jeune homme demanda au barman de prévenir Emma qu'il était passé, lui faisant passer le message qu'elle le rappelle pour qu'ils puissent déjeuner ensemble le lendemain. Ensuite, il quitta les lieux et rejoignit son appartement à pieds tandis qu'autour de lui quelques passants ivres continuaient à chanter et crier des « _Joyeuse Sainte-Patrick ! _» à qui voulait l'entendre, lançant des confettis de couleur verte sur les personnes qui croisaient leur chemin. Une fois de retour chez lui, il partit immédiatement se coucher après avoir envoyé un dernier message de bonne nuit à son amie.

* * *

Tandis que les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les volets de sa chambre, Emma ouvrit les yeux. Elle voulut bouger mais se retrouva coincée entre des bras qui la tenaient fermement et qui accentuèrent leur étreinte sur sa taille quand l'homme à ses côtés la sentit se mouvoir contre lui. Elle sourit et leva les yeux vers Killian, qui lui les avait toujours fermés. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur son épaule nue avant de libérer l'une de ses mains avec laquelle elle caressa doucement son torse alors qu'il faisait de même avec son dos. Elle se sentait si bien ainsi…

Au bout de quelques secondes, d'une voix encore endormie, l'irlandais brisa le silence apaisant qui s'était installé entre eux :

« Bonjour, love, bien dormi ? Pas trop fatiguée ?

– Pas du tout, je me sens en pleine forme !

– Parfait. Parce que tu sais quel jour nous sommes, aujourd'hui ?

– Le dix-huit mars, lendemain de la Saint-Patrick, pourquoi cette question ?

– Et tu sais ce que l'on fête ? renchérit-il, ignorant l'interrogation de la jeune femme. »

La blonde parut hésiter, avant qu'elle ne comprenne enfin ce que sous-entendait Killian.

« Il y a un tout pile un an, tu m'as interdit de sortir de cette auberge sans prendre ton numéro de téléphone et depuis ce jour nos vies ont complètement changé, c'est ça ?

– Exactement. J'ai réservé ton restaurant préféré pour le fêter. »

Emma se releva sur ses coudes et contempla un instant son compagnon, les yeux remplis d'amour avant de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser. Lorsqu'elle se sépara de lui, elle lui sourit sincèrement pendant que ses pensées divaguaient vers ce lendemain de soirée, exactement douze mois auparavant, où elle s'était éveillée entre ses bras de la même façon qu'en ce jour, après avoir fait l'amour toute la nuit. Une fois l'alcool complètement parti de son sang et ses idées à nouveau claires sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, elle avait d'abord pris peur en se rappelant des révélations qu'elle lui avait faites sur elle et avait voulu s'enfuir avant qu'il ne se réveille à son tour. Mais elle avait lamentablement échoué. Il l'avait alors suppliée de rester prendre le petit-déjeuner avec lui : il avait lui aussi ressenti cette connexion entre eux et n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi qu'à ses côtés. Il souhaitait sincèrement la revoir. C'est pourquoi il avait tout fait pour qu'elle accepte de lui donner son numéro avant qu'elle le quitte pour aller manger avec son ami comme ils l'avaient prévu.

Ils s'étaient ensuite revus plusieurs fois avant son départ pour Boston une fois ses vacances terminées. Même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore vraiment bien, elle avait ressenti un vide quand elle avait dû retourner à son morne quotidien – à vrai dire, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante et heureuse que lorsqu'elle était en Irlande. C'est pourquoi, n'ayant rien qui la retenait aux États-Unis, elle avait démissionné de son travail et avait trouvé, avec l'aide de Graham, un appartement dans la petite ville où il résidait. Une fois installée, elle avait recontacté Killian et, au fil des rendez-vous, ils avaient fini par accepter de laisser leur passé de côté pour tenter une nouvelle histoire à deux malgré les blessures que leurs ex-petits-amis avaient laissées dans leur cœur. Depuis, ils vivaient une parfaite idylle, plus amoureux que jamais l'un de l'autre.

L'irlandais finit par sortir sa partenaire de ses songes en la rapprochant de lui pour l'embrasser à son tour. Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, bien au chaud sous leurs couvertures. Il avaient encore du temps devant eux avant de devoir se lever pour se préparer pour aller aux restaurant, et ils comptaient bien en profiter…


	5. Noël

**J'aurais bien écrit un petit quelque chose pour Noël, mais je n'ai eu ni le temps, ni l'inspiration pour le faire alors à la place, j'ai retrouvé une vieille histoire qui date de septembre 2014 sur les fêtes et je me suis dit qu'au lieu de la laisser traîner dans un coin, autant la partager pour l'occasion.  
**

**Je préfère tout de même prévenir que c'était certainement mon tout premier long OS, et qu'en plus ça ne faisait pas longtemps que j'écrivais sur ce couple. Il est donc rempli de clichés et de niaiseries mais bon, c'est Noël, ça passe mieux****… non ? :p Donc voilà, sachez-le tout de même !**

**Tout a été inspiré de cette phrase que j'avais trouvée à l'époque sur Tumblr : « **_**We're the only ones on campus who didn't go home for Christmas. **_**»**

**En tout cas, joyeuses fêtes à vous, en espérant que vous en passiez de belles ! :)**

* * *

Emma Swan détestait les vacances de Noël. Si elle devait faire une liste de toutes les choses qu'elle détestait sur Terre – et il y en avait pourtant beaucoup… – les vacances de Noël seraient certainement en tête, et loin devant les autres.

Surtout depuis qu'elle vivait dans ce campus universitaire en colocation avec Mary-Margareth qui ne cessait de lui répéter depuis plus d'un mois à quel point elle aimait cette fête et avait hâte de rentrer rejoindre sa famille pour la célébrer et les couvrir de cadeaux.

Ou lorsque son horrible voisin de classe, Killian Jones, qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à toujours venir s'asseoir à ses côtés dans un amphithéâtre de pourtant plus de deux cent places alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, racontait haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre que sa riche famille allait encore le gâter pour le féliciter de ses excellents résultats en cours.

Oui, vraiment, Emma souhaitait du plus profond de son cœur que ces deux semaines passent le plus rapidement possible pour qu'elle puisse enfin laisser ses sombres pensées de côté et se concentrer à nouveau sur le deuxième semestre de ses études qu'elle devait impérativement réussir.

C'est ce qu'elle se répéta tandis qu'elle marchait dans le froid et la neige, ses mains enfouies dans ses poches pour se réchauffer, ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles afin de se couper du reste du monde pour rejoindre son appartement. Elle poussa un soupir lorsqu'elle aperçut les valises de son amie en travers du salon qui lui rappelaient qu'elle-même allait rester ici tandis que tous les autres élèves seraient de retour chez eux.

Cette dernière, qui l'avait entendue rentrer, le remarqua et avec un air triste et désolé sur son visage, vint prendre la blonde dans ses bras.

« J'aurais sincèrement aimé pouvoir t'amener avec moi pour que tu ne restes pas seule ici… Je suis sûre que mes parents t'auraient adorée ! Je suis tellement désolée, Emma. Je te promets de t'appeler tous les jours, mais si tu sens que ça ne va pas, n'hésite pas à le faire aussi, d'accord ?

– Merci, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien pour moi. _J'ai l'habitude_, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même après quelques secondes de lourd silence entre les deux étudiantes. »

Emma se détacha de l'étreinte de son amie, la priant de s'en aller pour ne pas qu'elle rate son train.

La brune hésita d'abord, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisa finalement. Elle prit ses bagages, déposa un dernier baiser sur la joue de sa colocataire et ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant la jeune fille seule au milieu de l'appartement.

Des larmes virent perler au coin de ses yeux, qu'elle retint du mieux qu'elle put avant d'aller se coucher dans son lit sans même prendre la peine de manger, exténuée suite à cette dure journée remplie en émotions et priant pour ne se réveiller que d'ici la fin des vacances et ainsi ne pas avoir à affronter ces quinze longs jours seule.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se rendit compte avec un pincement au cœur que son vœu n'avait pas été exaucé – en même temps, à quoi s'attendait-elle ? la magie n'existait pas et toutes ces histoires autour des « miracles de Noël » n'étaient rien d'autre que des contes pour faire rêver les enfants – et qu'elle allait devoir trouver une occupation pour ne pas avoir à se morfondre toute la journée.

Elle commença donc par s'habiller chaudement pour aller faire quelques courses pour les deux semaines à venir, son ventre lui rappelant le repas qu'elle avait sauté la veille au soir. Lorsqu'elle sortit sous le froid de décembre, elle put s'apercevoir qu'il avait neigé durant la nuit, une fine pellicule blanche recouvrant les allées du campus universitaire complètement vide, puisque l'entièreté des professeurs et des élèves s'en était déjà allée.

C'est donc dans le plus parfait des silences qu'elle se dirigea à travers les allées jusqu'au supermarché qui se trouvait à quelques minutes seulement de son appartement. Elle rentra dans le magasin, parcourant les rayons à la recherche de tout ce dont elle avait besoin, lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Killian qui sembla aussi surpris qu'elle de la voir ici.

Alors qu'elle pensait que rien ne pourrait rendre cette journée pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà, voilà qu'elle devait tomber sur la seule personne au monde qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir.

Malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de se questionner : que faisait-il encore au campus ? Ne se vantait-t-il donc pas depuis des semaines des merveilleux congés qu'il allait passer ?

Lorsqu'elle le vit commencer à s'éloigner pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer – il pouvait lire l'incompréhension de la jeune fille dans ses yeux –, Emma s'empressa de prendre la parole, sa curiosité piquée au vif :

« Jones ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

– Je… euh…, commença-t-il d'une voix incertaine qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, lui l'élève très sûr de lui qu'il était d'habitude. En fait, mes parents devaient venir me chercher pour que nous puissions prendre l'avion ensemble jusqu'en Irlande pour rejoindre le reste de ma famille mais malheureusement, à cause de la neige tombée cette nuit, ils vont avoir du retard et je n'avais pas prévu de rester ici plus longtemps, c'est pourquoi j'avais besoin de remplir à nouveau mon frigo. Et toi, Swan ?

– Je ne pars que lundi. »

Emma avait certainement donné sa réponse – à laquelle elle avait soigneusement réfléchi durant toutes les explications de son camarade puisqu'elle savait qu'il allait lui retourner sa propre question – un peu trop vite, puisque le jeune homme lui lança un regard suspicieux, comme s'il ne la croyait pas.

Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire, lui souhaita une bonne journée et de bonnes vacances avant de s'en aller.

La blonde resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger, une sensation étrange parcourant tout son corps et l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Lorsque ses yeux avaient croisé celui de son vis-à-vis, elle avait crut y percevoir au fond une once de tristesse et le sentiment qu'il ne lui disait pas l'entière vérité envahit son esprit.

Elle avait toujours eu le « don » de savoir lorsque quelqu'un lui mentait et il lui semblait que Killian n'avait pas été honnête avec elle. Elle essaya tout de même d'oublier cet incident – après tout, chacun avait le droit à ses propres secrets, elle-même ne lui avait pas dit la vérité à propos de sa présence dans le supermarché – et continua ses courses avant de rentrer chez elle.

Elle passa le week-end entier assise devant sa télévision à ne rien faire d'autre que manger, dormir ou regarder les mêmes films d'amour ou les dessins animés qui repassaient toujours durant cette période et qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur à force d'avoir le même rituel depuis des années. Elle ne prenait même plus la peine de s'habiller, restant en pyjama, certaine que personne n'allait jamais venir la déranger dans sa triste solitude.

Mary-Margareth l'appela deux fois comme elle l'avait prévenue mais la blonde ne restait jamais bien longtemps au téléphone. Elle ne voulait pas priver son amie de sa famille qu'elle aimait tant et voyait si peu et ne souhaitait pas non plus la déranger avec tous ses problèmes.

C'était pourtant la seule au courant de sa situation et elle était vraiment heureuse de l'avoir rencontrée et de pouvoir à présent la compter comme une amie – sa seule véritable amie, pour être honnête. Jamais dans sa vie elle n'avait rencontré personne d'aussi gentil et attentionné qu'elle. Ou peut-être si, David, son petit-ami et fiancé depuis peu, avec qui elle était en couple depuis le collège.

Elle enviait beaucoup les deux amoureux qui semblaient de parfaites âmes sœurs, si seulement elle croyait en ce genre de choses. Elle-même n'avait rencontré qu'un seul garçon durant sa vie qu'elle avait aimé mais qui lui avait brisé le cœur, l'abandonnant à son propre sort.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle mit du temps à se rendre compte que quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. Surprise, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être, elle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir et resta la bouche grande ouverte lorsqu'elle aperçut Killian sur son palier.

Deux fois en deux jours, cela commençait à faire beaucoup.

Et puis, elle ne savait même pas qu'il connaissait son numéro d'appartement. Mais le jeune homme ne sembla pas remarquer le comportement d'Emma et se contenta de la saluer d'un grand sourire charmeur :

« Bonsoir, Swan.

– Je croyais que tu devais t'en aller hier ? Encore un problème de neige ? Noël est dans deux jours, tu devrais déjà être parti si tu veux être auprès de ta famille à temps ! répondit simplement la blonde d'un ton froid.

– Simple petit contre-temps. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Swan, si c'est la seule chose qui te tracasse, je ne manquerai jamais à cette fête. Je me disais juste que puisque nous étions tous deux seuls ici pour la soirée, tu pourrais te joindre à moi pour le dîner ? A moins que tu n'aies d'autres projets en tête pour la soirée… »

Suite à ce propos, son regard se posa sans aucune gêne sur le corps peu vêtu de l'étudiante – elle portait une simple nuisette – tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Devant cela la jeune femme sentit ses joues rougir et elle se retint de ne pas fermer la porte au nez du brun face à elle.

Elle ne l'aimait pas. Depuis leur première rencontre, lorsqu'il s'était assis à côté d'elle et s'était présenté, elle avait su que ce garçon ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Sûrement à cause de sa trop grande confiance en lui.

Il savait qu'il plaisait, qu'il pouvait mettre dans son lit n'importe quelle fille de l'université. Sauf Emma, parce qu'elle avait l'habitude des beaux parleurs et qu'elle avait appris à se méfier d'eux. C'est certainement pour cette raison, voyant qu'elle résistait à ses charmes, que Killian avait décidé de passer le restant de l'année à ses côtés, ne cessant de la draguer lourdement et de faire des sous-entendus plus que douteux à son égard comme il venait de le faire à l'instant.

Elle avait donc toutes les raisons du monde de refuser son invitation et de le prier de s'en aller de chez elle. Pourtant quelque chose au fond d'elle la retenait de le faire. Après tout, un peu de compagnie lui ferait peut-être du bien. Même si cela ne l'enchantait pas vraiment de passer du temps avec son camarade de classe, elle se dit que ce serait toujours mieux que rester seule devant son plat de pâtes à déprimer.

Elle accepta donc au plus grand plaisir de Killian qui, souriant toutes dents dehors, lui indiqua où se trouvait son appartement et lui proposa de le rejoindre d'ici deux heures, le temps qu'elle se prépare. Elle jura qu'il voulait ajouter quelque chose – certainement du genre « mais si tu préfères venir vêtue ainsi, ça ne me pose pas de soucis » mais il se contenta d'un dernier regard qui la fit rougir à nouveau avant de partir.

Tout en fermant la porte, l'étudiante vint s'asseoir contre celle-ci en soupirant : que lui avait-il pris de dire oui ?

* * *

Emma arriva avec dix minutes de retard chez Killian. Perdue dans sa penderie à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre, elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passer.

Durant de longues minutes, elle avait hésité sur comment s'habiller : devait-elle se vêtir normalement ou trouver quelque chose d'un peu plus… « classe » que ce qu'elle portait habituellement ? Elle avait fini par opter pour une robe noire simple mais qu'elle aimait beaucoup, accompagnée de son éternel blouson rouge qu'elle ne quittait jamais.

Après tout, elle allait seulement passer une soirée tranquille entre « amis » et n'avait donc finalement pas besoin de se poser tant de questions pour si peu. De plus, puisque Killian n'était rien d'autre qu'un simple camarade de classe, ce n'était certainement pas pour lui qu'elle devait faire des efforts. C'est en tout cas ce qu'elle s'était répété lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'elle avait passé beaucoup trop de temps devant son armoire.

Elle avait aussi pris le temps de préparer un gâteau au chocolat – elle n'était pas très bonne cuisinière, mais Mary-Margareth ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle n'avait jamais goûté si bonne pâtisserie que la sienne – pour le remercier de l'avoir invitée.

L'étudiant vint lui ouvrir dès lors qu'elle frappa à la porte, comme s'il l'attendait sagement. Elle fut rassurée en voyant qu'il ne s'était pas changé – en même temps, même pour simplement aller en cours, il s'habillait bien, pensa-t-elle… – et rentra timidement dans l'appartement, se rendant compte que finalement, elle n'en savait pas beaucoup sur la vie de son voisin de classe.

Elle fut surprise par la sobriété du lieu. Elle ne savait pas exactement à quoi elle s'attendait venant de lui, mais certainement pas à ça. Il possédait peu de meubles, juste le strict minimum et les murs de son salon étaient de couleur blanche avec pour simple décoration un grand tableau d'un bateau en pleine tempête.

Alors qu'il parlait si souvent de sa famille, aucune photographie d'eux n'était visible dans la pièce, à part une posée sur une commode le représentant en compagnie d'une jeune fille qui semblait être sa petite-amie mais dont Emma n'avait jamais entendu parler, ce qui lui parut étrange, lui qui se vantait toujours de ses conquêtes. De plus, sur cette image, Killian paraissait beaucoup plus jeune, d'au moins trois ans.

Elle n'eut le temps de rien demander que déjà le jeune homme l'invita à enlever sa veste et passer à table tout en lui prenant le gâteau des mains, lui répétant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'embêter à le faire.

La soirée se passa bien mieux que prévue. A vrai dire, durant le dîner, Emma put découvrir un côté du jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Malgré quelques sous-entendus qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire, il apparut comme quelqu'un de très intéressant à écouter, drôle et cultivé.

Elle ne vit pas le temps passer en sa compagnie et ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs heures de tout et de rien. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, la blonde se sentit réellement bien et heureuse, _elle n'était pas seule_.

Killian aussi semblait vraiment apprécier le moment puisque son sourire ne le quittait jamais – un sourire sincère et non charmeur, une grande première venant de lui. Au final, l'étudiante se réjouissait d'avoir accepté. Pour une fois qu'elle prenait une bonne décision dans sa vie !

Alors que minuit approchait, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de s'en aller, même si elle n'en avait aucune envie, pensant à tous ces jours qui lui restaient à passer seule devant sa télévision. Tout naturellement le brun lui proposa de la raccompagner, ne voulant pas qu'elle se retrouve seule au milieu de la nuit, et elle accepta avec joie.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant l'entrée de l'appartement de la jeune femme, où cette dernière prit enfin la parole, posant son regard sur celui azur de son interlocuteur :

« Merci pour cette soirée, c'était très agréable.

– Tout le plaisir était pour moi, répondit timidement Killian. Bonne nuit, Emma, et joyeux Noël par avance puisque l'on ne se reverra certainement pas d'ici-là si tu t'en vas tôt demain matin. Profite bien de ta famille, je suis sûr qu'ils t'attendent avec impatience. Ils ont beaucoup de chance de t'avoir… »

Il n'attendit aucune réponse et fit demi-tour sans un regard pour la blonde. Elle le remercia intérieurement puisque des larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir vinrent couler le long de ses joues devant l'impact de ses mots.

Le temps d'une seconde, elle avait hésité à le retenir pour lui raconter l'entière vérité. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, parce qu'elle avait mis des mois avant d'en parler à Mary-Margareth qu'elle connaissait pourtant bien, alors pourquoi lui qu'elle considérait comme un simple dragueur lourd encore quelques heures auparavant ?

Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits comme elle put et rentra chez elle, voulant simplement garder en mémoire le souvenir du bon moment qu'elle venait de passer et non pas laisser ses pensées divaguer vers ses problèmes et les dernière paroles de Killian.

* * *

Emma fut réveillée le lendemain matin par un appel de Mary-Margareth. Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil avant de répondre, elle vit qu'il était plus de onze heures. Au moins, elle n'allait pas avoir à se trouver une activité pour ne pas s'ennuyer pour cette matinée, se dit-elle.

Elle prit donc son portable et demanda d'une voix peu éveillée :

« Allô ?

– Emma ? Je te réveille ? Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que tu étais une lève-tard mais nous partons à la campagne dans une heure pour rejoindre mes grands-parents et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir de réseau, là-bas. Je ne pourrai peut-être donc pas te rappeler avant jeudi, j'en suis désolée… Tout va bien pour toi ?

– Oui je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je… je m'occupe. Hier, j'ai mangé chez Killian, il a eu un empêchement et a dû retarder son départ. Tu vois, je ne suis pas seule. En tout cas, j'espère que tu profites bien de ta famille et de David !

– Oh que oui j'en profite, je suis tellement heureuse de les revoir ! Mais dis-moi, changea tout à coup de ton la brune, piquée au vif, ce Killian, ce n'est pas ton voisin de cours que tu ne semblais pas beaucoup porter dans ton cœur ? Vous êtes amis, maintenant ?

– Eh bien, répondit Emma, heureuse de ne pas être aux côtés de son amie en ce même moment puisque se sentant rougir, c'est une longue histoire. Je t'expliquerai tout à ton retour mais j'ai pu me rendre compte que j'ai eu tort à son égard auparavant, et j'espère que l'on pourra devenir amis, oui.

– J'ai hâte de tout savoir, alors ! Excuse-moi, je dois te laisser, on m'appelle en cuisine. A jeudi, et joyeux Noël en avance princesse, je serai bientôt de retour pour que l'on fête ça ensemble comme il se doit, promis. »

Un sourire vint s'afficher sur le visage d'Emma tandis qu'elle mettait fin à l'appel. Malgré tout ce temps depuis qu'elle la connaissait, elle n'arrivait parfois toujours pas à comprendre comment cette jeune femme arrivait à lui faire oublier tous ses problèmes en quelques mots. C'était certainement dû à sa bonne humeur perpétuelle et sa gentillesse infinie.

Malheureusement la joie qui l'envahissait quitta bien vite le corps de la blonde lorsqu'elle se rappela que les deux semaines étaient loin d'être finies. Killian avait dû partir enfin et elle se retrouvait donc à nouveau seule à ne pas savoir quoi faire pour se changer les idées et faire en sorte que le temps passe plus vite.

Elle se leva lentement et regarda à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. A présent, l'ensemble du campus était recouvert de neige et rien ni personne ne venait déranger le calme pesant des alentours. L'université était entièrement vide. Tout comme son cœur, en cet instant.

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et elle dut se tenir au rebord pour ne pas chuter. Ses larmes, qu'elle ne chercha même pas à retenir, coulaient le long de ses joues, lui brouillant la vue.

Trop souvent elle avait essayé de se montrer forte. Trop souvent elle avait tenté de s'en sortir, pour finalement à chaque fois revenir en arrière. Le tableau qui se présentait à elle résumait bien son existence : du vide, toujours du vide. Elle avait été seule, elle était toujours seule et elle finirait certainement seule.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour que tant de malheurs s'abattent sur sa vie. Mais il en était ainsi et elle devait se faire une raison. Parce que malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas s'avouer vaincue, elle gardait cette once d'espoir au fond d'elle que quelque chose, quelqu'un changerait les choses. Même si cet espoir diminuait petit à petit au fil du temps…

Son regard se perdit un peu plus dans le blanc face à elle. Elle remarqua rapidement que quelqu'un se trouvait à présent au beau milieu du parc, au centre du campus et elle essuya ses larmes pour mieux voir qui était là. _Killian._

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et elle se sentit à nouveau respirer comme si elle avait retenu son souffle jusque là. Elle le regarda pendant plusieurs minutes, curieuse de voir ce qu'il faisait et surtout, pourquoi il se trouvait encore ici.

C'est avec stupéfaction qu'elle le vit prendre de la neige tout autour de lui pour en faire une grosse boule, comme s'il s'apprêtait à créer un bonhomme de neige. Un bête sourire vint illuminer son visage devant cette vision. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé le brun avoir gardé son âme d'enfant.

Elle décida finalement de le rejoindre, espérant ne pas le déranger et qu'il ne lui demande pas pourquoi elle n'était pas encore partie. Mais elle avait besoin d'un peu de compagnie. Elle n'en pouvait plus de passer ses Noëls toujours de la même façon depuis sa naissance, et espérait sincèrement que tout change cette année…

Lorsque Killian vit la jeune femme s'approcher de lui, il arrêta toute activité et lui sourit gentiment. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut à quelques mètres seulement de lui qu'il la questionna :

« Toujours pas partie, love ?

– Non, pas encore, répondit simplement Emma, espérant que cette réponse lui suffise. Toi non plus ?

– Mes parents m'ont appelé. Ils n'arriveront que dans la soirée ou demain matin. »

Au fond d'elle, le sentiment que le brun lui mentait ne cessait de venir hanter son esprit. Mais elle ne fit aucune remarque, parce que lui non plus ne semblait pas la croire et qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à se justifier.

Après tout, il se pouvait très bien qu'elle se trompe. Peut-être imaginait-elle ceci simplement car elle souhaitait au plus profond d'elle que Killian ne la quitte pas, qu'elle ne soit pas seule pour le restant des vacances.

Puisque l'étudiante ne semblait plus s'intéresser à lui, ce dernier retourna à son bonhomme de neige qui avait plutôt bien avancé durant le temps qu'avait pris Emma pour se changer et déjeuner avant de le rejoindre. Le voyant faire, concentré sur son travail, elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

Le jeune homme se retourna, surpris, et leva ses sourcils dans un air d'incompréhension. Elle s'expliqua donc :

« Je suis désolée mais je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé aimer faire ce genre de choses. Quand on ne te connaît pas vraiment, tu n'es pas le style de personnes à avoir gardé son âme d'enfant…

– Je vois. C'est que… j'avais l'habitude de faire des bonhommes de neige avec mon frère et mon père quand j'étais jeune et… je ne sais pas, j'y ai repensé et eu envie d'en faire un.

– Ils te manquent ? interrogea Emma – elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi avoir posé cette question, mais ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

– Oui, beaucoup. »

Quelque chose se brisa dans la voix de Killian, et il détourna le regard un instant avant de faire face à la jeune femme à nouveau, son sourire charmeur barrant de nouveau son visage. Le cœur de cette dernière se serra quelque peu, elle se sentait mal-à-l'aise. Ce qu'elle avait vu dans le regard du garçon face à elle n'était pas un manque dû à quelques mois loin de siens, mais quelque chose de plus profond… Un sentiment qu'elle connaissait bien elle-même.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps puisque l'étudiant reprit le cours de la conversation :

« Et toi, tu n'as jamais parlé de ta famille. Est-ce que tu as des frères et sœurs ?

– Non. »

Emma tenta de rester calme et de contrôler sa respiration afin de paraître le plus normal possible aux yeux de Killian mais encore une fois, il lui sembla qu'il pouvait lire en elle, ce qui l'effrayait quelque peu. Elle détourna donc le sujet vers le bonhomme de neige qu'il était en train de construire, lui proposant son aide qu'il accepta tout en continuant à la regarder d'un air concentré qui lui donnait envie de s'enfuir en courant, comme s'il essayait d'entrer dans ses pensées.

Ils passèrent donc le restant de l'après-midi à s'amuser comme des enfants dans la neige, enchaînant batailles et autres divertissements. La blonde ne s'était pas sentie aussi vivant depuis des années, elle riait de bon cœur et son esprit était libre de tout problème.

Durant sa jeunesse, elle avait souvent rêvé d'instant tels que ceux-ci, avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager sa joie tandis qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre, _seule_, avec pour unique compagnie son imagination qui lui permettait de s'évader dans des mondes plus beaux, où elle était enfin heureuse. Elle se voyait donc en quelque sorte réaliser son rêve d'enfant, avec ce garçon qu'elle avait finalement appris à connaître et à apprécier.

Malheureusement, lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher et que la nuit fit son apparition, ils durent se quitter, chacun prétextant qu'ils avaient des valises à terminer. Ils se dirent donc à nouveau au revoir – pour de bon, cette fois, pensèrent-ils puisque le lendemain se trouvait être le vingt-quatre décembre – et partirent de leur côté après un dernier regard.

Lorsque Emma s'endormit cette nuit-là, le sourire aux lèvres mais avec aussi un pincement au cœur, elle rêva de bonshommes de neige qui ressemblaient étrangement à celui de Killian…

* * *

La journée du lendemain fut longue et éprouvante pour la jeune femme. Elle n'avait presque pas bougé de son canapé et n'avait aucune envie de rien faire. La nuit était déjà tombée et elle pouvait apercevoir à travers la fenêtre de son salon qu'il neigeait dehors. Son horloge affichait dix heures du soir et elle soupira à l'idée qu'une année de plus, elle allait passer Noël seule.

Elle s'imagina Mary-Margareth certainement attablée avec toute sa grande et heureuse famille autour d'un bon repas, les plus jeunes impatients que minuit arrive pour recevoir leurs cadeaux et les adultes émerveillés devant leur innocence. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine à cette pensée, et elle essaya de se reconcentrer sur le téléfilm qu'elle était en train de regarder.

N'y arrivant pas, des larmes menaçant de couler le long de ses joues, elle songea à aller se coucher lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle avait une bûche qui l'attendait au frigo, qu'elle avait préparée pour « célébrer » cette fête. Elle partit donc s'en chercher une part avant de retourner se coucher devant sa télévision devant laquelle elle finit par s'endormir sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ce n'est que lorsque les cloches de l'église la plus proche se mirent à sonner, annonçant que minuit venait d'arriver, qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut et reprit rapidement ses esprits. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle avant de soupirer, chuchotant pour elle-même :

« Une année de plus à passer Noël seule… Joyeux Noël, Emma ! »

Tout en murmurant ces mots, elle regarda la pleine lune dans le ciel et les étoiles qui brillaient à ses côtés, priant pour que ce soit le dernier. Chaque année elle faisait le même vœu, et chaque année elle se demandait pourquoi elle continuait à espérer puisque rien ne changeait jamais.

Mais, alors qu'elle se leva pour rejoindre son lit, elle entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte et, prudente, alla ouvrir, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir lui rendre visite à une heure si tardive de la nuit, qui plus est un vingt-quatre décembre au soir, moment où tout le monde est normalement en train de savourer un doux moment en famille.

« Killian ? »

Aucun autre mot n'avait réussi à passer la barrière de ses lèvres dès lors qu'elle avait vu la silhouette du jeune homme se dresser devant elle, trop surprise de le voir chez elle. Il n'osa d'abord pas la regarder, contemplant ses pieds, comme s'il cherchait à avouer quelque chose.

Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes où les deux étudiants restèrent sans bouger, il leva les yeux sur elle et lui sourit timidement.

« Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas avoir été honnête durant ces derniers jours… »

Pour toute réponse, Emma hocha furtivement la tête et invita son camarade à rentrer. Faisant comme chez lui, il partit s'asseoir sur le canapé et elle le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard après avoir été chercher la bûche qui l'attendait dans la cuisine et dont elle présenta une part à Killian, qu'il accepta poliment. Entre deux bouchées de gâteau, il reprit la parole, afin d'expliquer ses précédents mots :

« Qu'est-ce qu'une si jolie fille fait seule un soir de Noël ?

– Je pourrais te retourner la question. Après tout, c'est toi qui es venu jusqu'à chez moi et qui m'a avoué ne pas avoir été honnête en arrivant…

– C'est vrai. Je suis d'ailleurs désolé de m'être vanté pendant des semaines que j'allais passer de merveilleuses vacances de Noël, maintenant que je sais que tu allais les passer seule. C'est une histoire que j'ai commencé à raconter enfant, lorsque… lorsque tout a commencé. C'est une sorte de protection que je me suis créé pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard des autres – leurs moqueries ou, pire encore, leur pitié. C'est très certainement bête, je sais, mais je crois que je n'ai jamais voulu accepter la réalité et que je me suis enfermé dans ce faux monde où je n'étais pas seul.

– Killian, le coupa Emma, sentant des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux et son cœur se serrer à chaque mot prononcé par son invité, pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes tout cela alors que nous nous connaissons à peine ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit simplement l'intéressé. Parce que nous nous ressemblons, je suppose ? Depuis le premier jour des vacances j'ai eu des doutes quant à la véracité de tes excuses, parce que je pouvais voir dans tes yeux le même sentiment que je retrouvais au fond des miens. Alors quand j'ai aperçu depuis ma fenêtre des lumières dans l'immeuble d'en face… J'ai su que j'avais eu raison de douter de tes propos et que pour une fois mon vœu de Noël avait été entendu.

– Toi aussi tu as fait un souhait en entendant les cloches de minuit ? ne put s'empêcher de questionner la blonde, de plus en plus touchée et intriguée par ce garçon qui semblait si bien la comprendre et lui ressembler.

– Aye. »

Pendant de longues minutes, les deux jeunes gens restèrent silencieux, contemplant la neige tomber au-dehors. Cependant, ce n'était pas un silence gênant, bien au contraire, il était plutôt apaisant. Mais, mise en confiance et sentant le besoin urgent de se confier, Emma finit par prendre la parole :

« Mes parents m'ont abandonnée à la naissance, je ne les ai jamais connus. Durant toute mon enfance et jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans, j'ai été transportée de familles d'accueil en orphelinats, parce que personne ne voulait de moi. J'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vie seule, sans jamais personne sur qui compter et alors que tout le monde autour de moi se réjouissant de passer Noël en famille, je le fêtais dans ma chambre à pleurer, ne demandant rien d'autre comme cadeau qu'un peu de compagnie et d'amour. C'est… c'est la première fois que je me retrouve avec quelqu'un le soir du vingt-quatre décembre, et jamais je n'aurais imaginé que cette personne serait toi, que je ne supportais pas il y a encore quelques jours, ajouta-t-elle en un sourire entre deux sanglots. »

Killian, qui l'avait écoutée sans rien dire jusqu'ici, se contentant d'attraper sa main et de la caresser de ses doigts pour tenter de la calmer et lui montrer qu'il la comprenait et qu'il était là avec elle en cette soirée et qu'il ne comptait pas s'en aller, sourit à son tour face à cette remarque et profita de l'instant pour essuyer les larmes sur les joues de la jeune fille face à lui. A son tour il se confia sur sa véritable histoire :

« Ma mère est morte d'un cancer lorsque j'avais cinq ans. Mon père nous a abandonnés, mon frère et moi, quelques années plus tard, parce qu'il ne s'est jamais remis de la disparition de sa femme et que nos yeux bleus dont nous avions hérité lui faisait trop penser à elle. Nous étions heureux pourtant, malgré cet horrible trou qu'elle avait fait dans notre cœur. Nous essayions de nous en sortir, ensemble. Nous passions nos étés à naviguer sur les océans – mon père était marin – et nos hivers à s'amuser dans la neige, en construisant des bonshommes de neige, entre autres… Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, mon frère et moi, nous avons réussi à nous en sortir du mieux que nous pouvions. Je crois que sans lui, je n'aurais jamais trouvé la force de me relever après cette nouvelle épreuve. Sauf que la vie a semblé elle aussi s'acharner sur moi puisqu'il y a deux ans, elle me l'a enlevé, il est mort dans un accident de voiture. Depuis, je suis seul avec mon désespoir. »

Les larmes d'Emma ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues pendant qu'elle écoutait le discours de son ami. Ce dernier ne pleurait pas, au contraire il prononçait chaque phrase avec une telle neutralité que cela glaçait le sang de la jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi répondre. Tout simplement parce qu'en tant qu'orpheline elle aussi, elle avait conscience qu'aucune parole ne servait dans ce genre de situations.

Elle se contenta donc de se rapprocher un peu plus de l'étudiant à ses côtés, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou et lui prenant la main, qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces. Elle ne voulait pas la lâcher, parce qu'elle savait que le jeune homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés pourrait être enfin la personne qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps et qui pourrait l'aider à aller de l'avant et ne plus se sentir seule tout en l'aidant aussi.

Pendant longtemps ils restèrent ainsi, l'un collé contre l'autre, leur chaleur humaine réchauffant quelque peu leurs deux cœurs abîmés quand soudain Killian brisa le silence :

« Au fait, je ne te l'ai pas encore souhaité mais joyeux Noël, Emma.

– Joyeux Noël… »

A ces mots, après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de la blonde, les deux camarades s'endormirent main dans la main, savourant ce premier Noël en compagnie de quelqu'un, soulagés de n'être plus seuls à porter le lourd poids de leurs sombres secrets.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, tous deux ne firent aucun commentaire sur les aveux qu'ils s'étaient faits la veille et profitèrent simplement de la présence de l'un et de l'autre à leurs côtés. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence et passèrent le restant de la journée sur le canapé d'Emma, à discuter simplement, un sourire barrant leurs deux visages et ne les quittant jamais.

Rapidement, ils tombèrent dans une routine qui leur allait bien, se retrouvant chaque matin pour passer le restant de la journée ensemble ou, parfois, lorsqu'ils étaient trop fatigués pour rentrer, s'endormant l'un contre l'autre devant un film qu'ils n'écoutaient à chaque fois qu'à moitié, perdus dans leurs conversations.

Ils apprirent ainsi davantage à se connaître et se lièrent très rapidement d'une amitié fusionnelle et très forte, puisqu'ils se comprenaient comme jamais personne ne les avait compris auparavant. Pour la première fois durant toute leur existence, ils se sentaient bien, n'étaient plus seuls.

Une semaine après leurs confidences qui les avaient rapprochés, les deux étudiants se trouvaient chez Killian en train de dîner comme ils en avaient à présent pris l'habitude. Ils riaient de bon cœur et ne voyaient pas le temps passer, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble.

Il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant la rentrée mais à présent Emma n'avait plus hâte de retrouver ses camarades, à part Mary-Margareth. Elle s'était habituée à ce nouveau quotidien et, au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'avec leur retour à leur vie normale, Killian ne l'oublie et fasse comme si ces quinze jours n'avaient jamais existé, qu'il remette ce masque de garçon insupportable.

Elle ne se liait pas d'amitié avec beaucoup de monde mais lorsqu'elle le faisait, ce n'était pas à moitié et elle craignait toujours que ceux-ci ne la laissent tomber au bout d'un moment. Elle s'était ouverte à lui, lui avait donné sa confiance et espérait ne pas avoir à le regretter.

Alors qu'elle continuait à se morfondre intérieurement, le jeune homme remarqua que quelqu'un chose n'allait pas chez Emma. Il l'attrapa donc par le bras pour lui faire remarquer sa présence et qu'elle revienne à la réalité. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui et tenta un sourire devant l'expression intriguée et inquiète de son ami. Cela ne sembla cependant pas lui suffire puisqu'il la questionna :

« Un problème, love ? Tu ne m'écoutes plus depuis dix minutes au moins…

– Désolée, je… J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, rien du bien grave. »

Killian ne fit aucune remarque, même si la blonde put remarquer qu'il ne la croyait pas. Ils terminèrent donc de dîner en silence, avant de se rendre jusqu'au salon pour regarder la télévision, comme ils le faisaient pratiquement chaque soir.

A nouveau distraite par ses pensées qui ne cessaient de venir la hanter, Emma se heurta au meuble devant elle et fit tomber quelque chose qui se trouvait dessus. En ramassant l'objet pour le remettre à sa place, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la photographie du jeune homme accompagné d'une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sa curiosité à nouveau piquée au vif, surtout à présent qu'elle connaissait mieux le brun, elle se tourna vers lui, lui présentant le cadre tout en pointant l'inconnue du doigt :

« Qui est-ce ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

– Quelqu'un d'il y a longtemps, répondit froidement Killian tout en lui prenant la photographie des mains afin de la ranger. »

Emma sentit qu'elle avait certainement dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas et s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir posé la question. Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent sur le canapé, la gêne se faisant ressentir dans toute la pièce de l'appartement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la blonde n'en put plus et s'exclama :

« Je suis désolée, j'ai été trop curieuse, je n'aurais jamais dû me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser de réagir ainsi, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Cette fille, c'est… c'est mon ex, Milah. Nous sommes resté plusieurs années ensemble, je l'aimais de tout mon cœur, nous étions jeunes et j'étais persuadé que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, que c'était mon grand amour. C'est grâce à elle si je m'en suis sorti après la mort de mon frère. Sauf que j'étais certainement bien trop détruit pour elle, elle a fini par ne plus pouvoir supporter tout le malheur qui se dégageait de moi malgré mon envie de m'en sortir et elle a fini par s'en aller un matin, sans rien dire. Depuis c'est moi qui fais en sorte d'être parti après une nuit passée avec une fille dans son lit, je ne suis plus bon qu'à ça. Je ne veux plus de sentiments, c'est bien trop destructeur. _Ou du moins, c'est ce que je pensais il y a encore quelques jours,_ ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. »

Le cœur de l'étudiante rata un battement lorsque Killian eut fini son récit. Elle se reconnaissait tellement à travers ses mots… C'est pourquoi, tout naturellement, elle prit la parole à son tour :

« Je te comprends, j'ai vécu le même genre de situation. Quand j'avais quinze ans, j'ai rencontré un garçon que j'aimais moi aussi tellement. J'étais si seule et naïve que je suis rapidement tombée dans ses bras. Nous vivions le parfait amour, je croyais avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à m'en sortir. Mais il faut croire que ce n'était pas le cas puisqu'il m'a lâchement abandonnée à mon sort, me laissant aller en prison pour un crime qu'il avait commis. Depuis moi non plus, je ne crois plus en ces histoires d'amour. Et il m'est difficile de faire confiance aux autres à cause de lui. C'est pourquoi je ne t'écoutais pas, tout à l'heure. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, persuadée que dès lors que les vacances seraient terminées, tu retournerais dans ta petite vie de mensonges et tu m'oublierais. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter, pas une seconde fois.

– Je te promets que jamais je ne te laisserai être seule à nouveau. »

A ces mots, Killian se rapprocha de son amie et la prit dans ses bras afin de lui faire comprendre par ce geste qu'il ne mentait pas, qu'il souhaitait réellement être là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive. Elle se détendit dans cette étreinte et se laissa aller contre le torse du brun, tous deux silencieux, prenant conscience de ce qu'ils venaient chacun de s'avouer.

Puis, alors que le jeune homme caressait tendrement le bras d'Emma sans même s'en rendre compte, le cœur de cette dernière s'accélérant quelque peu sous son toucher, elle se retourna d'un coup et, plongeant son regard dans celui d'un bleu intense de son vis-à-vis, elle l'embrassa sans même savoir pourquoi.

L'étudiant fut d'abord surpris par ce geste mais il reprit bien vite ses esprits et y répondit, laissant ses doigts se perdre dans la chevelure de la jeune femme, se rendant compte qu'il avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps. Les deux étudiants ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'air, laissant leur front se rencontrer, se perdant dans les yeux de l'autre tout en reprenant leur souffle.

« Je suis désolée, brisa soudain le silence Emma sans pour autant bouger, je ne sais pas ce… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Killian l'embrassa à nouveau pour la faire taire. Alors qu'ils se perdaient dans leur baiser, se sentant à nouveau revivre comme ils ne l'avaient jamais ressenti auparavant, les cloches de l'église au-dehors sonnèrent minuit et l'on put entendre au loin le bruit de feux d'artifices mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention, bien trop perdus l'un dans l'autre.

Toujours en gardant ses lèvres capturées à celles de la blonde, le jeune homme l'entraîna à travers l'appartement jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il la déposa tendrement sur son lit, il prit le temps de se détacher quelque peu d'elle, la dévisageant, un sourire heureux barrant son visage et ses yeux pétillant de bonheur, ce qui n'échappa pas à Emma.

« Pas de sentiments, hein ? ironisa-t-elle.

– Pas de sentiments, répéta-t-il tout en riant entre deux baisers alors que son cœur ne cessait de battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. »

Il ne le lui dirait pas encore, mais depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette université, il avait tout de suite repéré cette jeune blonde qui semblait cacher tant de secrets au fond d'elle et avait ainsi été intrigué par elle, souhaitant en découvrir plus sur celle-ci. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de s'asseoir à ses côtés chaque jour, mais il s'était bien vite rendu compte que percer ses mystères à jour ne serait pas facile. Ce qui tombait bien, puisqu'il aimait les challenges.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir passé deux semaines entières avec la jeune femme qu'il avait pu se rendre compte que ce qui au départ n'avait été qu'une simple attirance se transformait peu à peu en véritable amour, lui qui l'avait tant fui depuis des années…

En attendant, il profita de l'avoir à ses côtés pour l'embrasser à nouveau, préférant s'attarder sur l'instant présent plutôt que de penser à ce qui les attendait après cette soirée qu'ils étaient en train de passer.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Emma avait passé une nuit sans cauchemar ni sans se réveiller. Tout en ouvrant les yeux, elle se remémora les événements de la veille et son sourire ne cessa de grandir au fur et à mesure que ses pensées dérivaient vers Killian et ses baisers qui l'avaient fait se sentir vivante comme jamais auparavant.

Mais son sourire disparut bien vite lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule dans le lit et un sentiment de détresse l'envahit. Il l'avait pourtant bien prévenue. _Je fais en sorte d'être parti après une nuit passée avec une fille dans son lit._

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête pour croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que cette fois-ci, tout serait différent avec lui ?

Elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir laissé ses murs retomber quelque peu en sa présence, de s'être confié à lui, de lui avoir fait confiance. Des larmes vinrent perler au fond de ses yeux qu'elle stoppa avec rage et se leva pour s'apprêter à s'en aller lorsque Killian entra dans la pièce.

Dès qu'elle le vit, elle s'arrêta dans ses mouvements et son cœur rata un battement dans sa poitrine. Elle le dévisagea longuement sans rien dire, ses affaires à la main, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole :

« Bien dormi, love ? J'espère ne pas t'avoir réveillée, mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui se lève tard, alors j'en ai profité pour te faire le petit-déjeuner. Bonne année, Emma.

– Je… euh… quoi ? bégaya l'intéressée, confuse.

– Je crois que notre petite discussion d'hier nous a fait oublier que nous étions le trente-et-un décembre. Une nouvelle année commence aujourd'hui, et je crois pouvoir affirmer qu'elle débute en beauté pour tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire face au sous-entendu caché derrière cette phrase, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque tant elle était soulagée et heureuse qu'il ne l'ait finalement pas abandonnée à son sort. Elle s'approcha donc doucement de lui, lui enlevant doucement le plateau qu'il portait entre ses bras et se colla contre lui afin de l'embrasser.

« Bonne année à toi aussi, Killian. Je sens que celle-ci sera celle de notre renaissance, murmura-t-elle avant d'à nouveau lier ses lèvres à celles du brun. »

Tous deux passèrent le restant de la journée dans le lit du jeune homme à s'embrasser et discuter et simplement profiter de l'un et de l'autre. Ils en étaient sûrs, cette année allait être le début d'une nouvelle vie dont ils avaient tant espéré depuis si longtemps.

En repensant aux vacances qu'elle venait de passer et au souhait qu'elle avait fait le premier jour, elle se dit que peut-être, pour une fois, son vœu avait été écouté…

* * *

Quand Mary-Margareth rentra dans l'appartement, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à voir une Emma rayonnante qui lui sauta dans les bras dès lors qu'elle ouvrit la porte. Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'arriver, attrapant ses valises et les déposant sur le sol et l'entraîna avec elle jusqu'au canapé, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Raconte-moi tout, je veux tout savoir ! David et ta famille vont bien, ils ont apprécié tes cadeaux ? »

La brune ne put s'empêcher de rire devant tant d'enthousiasme, même si elle était surprise de ce comportement venant d'Emma. Cependant elle ne se fit pas prier et commença son récit dans les moindres détails, ajoutant que tout le monde lui passait le bonjour et qu'ils seraient tous très heureux de pouvoir la rencontrer au prochain Noël si elle en avait envie, ce à quoi l'étudiante répondit qu'elle en rêverait elle aussi.

Ensuite, une fois ses explications terminées, sa colocataire s'en alla quelques secondes avant de revenir un paquet à la main.

« Tiens, ton cadeau de la part de tout le monde, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

– Oh, Mary, il ne fallait pas… Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien pu t'acheter encore, tous les magasins autour du campus étaient fermés…

– Ce n'est rien, je n'en ai pas besoin. Et puis, tu sais, je crois que tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus beau présent que de voir ton sourire et tes yeux si brillants comme je ne les ai jamais vus auparavant. Je me trompe, ou tu as quelque chose à m'annoncer ? Enfin, ouvre ton cadeau, tu m'expliqueras tout en détails après. »

L'étudiante ne put s'empêcher de sourire davantage, son amie la connaissait trop bien, elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Elle prit le paquet et l'ouvrit et put découvrir un magnifique collier en argent représentant un cygne. Avec ceci se trouvait une lettre avec des mots de la part de toute la famille de sa colocataire. Elle sentit des larmes de joie perler au coin de ses yeux durant sa lecture. Elle avait tant de chance d'avoir la brune à ses côtés…

Alors que cette dernière lui proposa de lui passer le bijou autour du cou, elle put en apercevoir un autre qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué avant. Il était en or, avec le signe de l'infini. Elle interrogea donc Emma du regard et celle-ci commença son récit dès le départ : c'était Killian qui le lui avait offert la veille pour Noël.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de raconter ses vacances, Mary-Margareth la prit dans ses bras et, sincèrement heureuse pour son amie de voir qu'elle était prête à se laisser aller au bonheur, elle s'exclama joyeusement :

« J'espère que tu me le présenteras bientôt, ce Killian ! Oh, Emma, tu mérites tellement d'avoir une belle vie… »

C'est justement au même moment que l'intéressé entra dans l'appartement, ne sachant pas que la colocataire d'Emma était de retour. Cette dernière en profita pour le saluer chaleureusement et l'invita à déjeuner à leurs côtés, ce qu'il accepta tout en lançant un regard en direction de la blonde.

Tous trois passèrent donc le restant de la journée à simplement discuter ensemble. Lorsqu'elle partit se coucher, après un dernier baiser échangé avec Killian, la jeune femme se dit qu'il avait raison : cette année démarrait si bien, ils allaient enfin commencer à vivre après tant d'années passées à survivre…


	6. Halloween

**Cet OS est un AU inspiré du jeu de cartes _Les Loups-garous de Thiercelieux_.**

**Si cet univers vous intéresse, il est accompagné d'une vidéo ****« trailer » que j'ai faite (dans un genre bien différent, tout de même) que vous pouvez trouver sur ma chaîne YouTube _The Rolly Joger_ dont le lien est dans ma bio FF ou simplement en tapant _Hook &amp; Emma/Once Upon a Time Style__ || The Werewolves of Storybrooke Trailer [AU]_ sur YouTube.  
**

**Au passage, merci à _OnceuponaSigne_ pour son aide et ses conseils concernant cette vidéo pour l'améliorer !**

* * *

– Alleeeeez, Emma, s'il-te-plaît… Juste une partie ! Et après je vous embête plus, promis…

L'intéressée, qui était en train de finaliser le maquillage d'Halloween de son meilleur ami à grands coups d'eye-liner – ils avaient une soirée de prévue au bar du grand frère de ce dernier en compagnie de leurs camarades, eux aussi présents dans la pièce à terminer leur préparation pour l'événement, qui offrait à la clé un an de consommations gratuites (sous conditions) à celui qui serait élu meilleur costume – se stoppa quelques secondes dans sa tâche à l'entente des paroles de son petit frère à elle, qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre et la dévisageait d'un air suppliant.

Depuis que tous étaient arrivés à leur appartement en fin d'après-midi, le jeune adolescent n'avait cessé d'insister afin que la blonde ne cède à ses supplications : qu'elles et les autres étudiants qui se trouvaient là participent avec lui à son jeu de rôle préféré, _Les Loups-garous de Thiercelieux_ (ou, comme il se plaisait tant à le renommer, _Les Loups-garous de Storybrooke_, en hommage à la petite ville dans laquelle ils résidaient tous) auquel on ne pouvait jouer qu'à plusieurs. Mais Emma n'avait cessé de refuser ; ils n'avaient pas le temps pour cela, puisqu'ils devaient se changer pour leur sortie.

Encore maintenant, elle s'occupait de l'un d'entre eux avec son déguisement de Capitaine Crochet – du moins, une version bien plus attirante du pirate que celle connue grâce au dessin animé -, c'est pourquoi elle répliqua à l'intention du garçon d'un ton désolé :

– Tu vois bien que Killian n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt. On ne pourra sûrement pas aujourd'hui. Une prochaine fois, peut-être, d'accord ?

– Maaaais… commença à protester son cadet, boudeur. Halloween c'est le jour parfait pour jouer aux _Loups-garous_, et puis on n'est jamais assez nombreux sinon !

– Swan, l'interpella alors celui qui se trouvait actuellement sous les bons soins de cette dernière, posant une main sur son bras qui retenait l'objet de maquillage et qui était resté suspension jusqu'à maintenant afin de le rabaisser. Je pense que je suis bien, là, non ? Et le _Joyau_ n'ouvre que dans une heure, alors autant faire plaisir au gamin pour patienter ; une partie, ça ne devrait pas être trop long. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, les autres, si vous avez envie de jouer aussi ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous d'une même voix. Henry s'approcha alors du jeune homme, et se jeta contre lui pour le remercier de lui être venu en aide, avant de reporter son attention sur sa sœur, et de lui offrir le plus grand de ses sourires dans l'espoir qu'elle accepte à son tour.

Ce qu'elle fut finalement bien obligée de faire, face au regard des deux bruns qui la dévisageaient avec insistance. Elle ne pouvait décemment rien leur refuser, à tous les deux…

L'un avait été sa première rencontre à Storybrooke, son tout premier camarade, qui la connaissait mieux que quiconque depuis des années et qui pouvait, comme il aimait bien le lui rappeler parfois, lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

L'autre, qui quitta les bras dans lesquels il se trouvait pour rejoindre ceux de son aînée afin de la remercier à son tour, avait partagé le même orphelinat qu'elle pendant des années, avant d'être adoptés ensemble par un même couple tout à fait adorable et aimant : celui des Nolan. L'adolescent les invita d'ailleurs à prendre part au jeu quand il eut fait s'installer les jeunes gens autour de la table du salon.

Puis, quand chacun fut assis, il fit une dernière requête, d'un ton innocent :

– Est-ce que… quelqu'un veut être le narrateur, ou je peux le faire ?

C'était son « rôle » préféré dans le jeu, pour lui qui se passionnait tant pour les histoires et les raconter et qui avait déjà, à douze ans seulement, le projet de devenir auteur plus tard. C'était en tout cas la réponse qu'il donnait toujours quand on lui demandait – à l'école ou ailleurs – son métier de rêve pour quand il serait adulte.

Ce fut donc sans opposition aucun qu'il fut désigné comme tel. Il rappela alors rapidement les règles pour ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas ou ne s'en souvenaient plus bien et, après avoir distribué les cartes dont les propriétaires prirent chacun connaissance – loup-garou, villageois ou autre – il démarra son récit avec concentration et sérieux.

– Il est vingt-trois heures, prit-il une voix faible et posée afin de mettre les joueurs dans l'ambiance de l'univers dans lequel il s'apprêtait à les plonger. La nuit – une nuit de pleine lune – tombe sur la ville de Storybrooke, lieu bien étrange, frappé par une terrible malédiction et duquel on ne peut s'enfuir, même si on le souhaite. Les habitants s'endorment. Tous, sauf un, qui se réveille discrètement, prêt à faire les Cupidons pour deux d'entre eux, dont il liera le destin à tout jamais, pour le meilleur… _et pour le pire_.

A l'entente de ces mots, Zeus, l'un des amis d'Emma, rouvrit les paupières. Un rictus malicieux au bord des lèvres, sachant déjà qui il allait nommer en tant que duo de la partie, il désigna sans la moindre hésitation deux des personnes présentes autour de la table, puis referma aussitôt les yeux, sans en attendre l'instruction de Henry, qui continua son histoire en prenant la peine d'ajouter quelques détails de descriptions pas forcément nécessaires au bon déroulement du jeu :

– Surplombant la bourgade du haut du clocher de la rue principale, notre propre Cupidon fait éclater le tonnerre au-dessus des maisons de nos chers habitants. Deux d'entre eux, frappés par la foudre (en même temps qu'il disait cela, le brun tapa discrètement sur la tête des intéressés pour les mettre au courant de leur condition), se réveillent tout à coup, une étrange sensation au fond du cœur. Ils sortent de chez eux, comme par attirés par un aimant et, alors qu'ils croisent le regard de l'autre, seuls au beau milieu de la route, ils se reconnaissent et s'embrass…

Avant même qu'il ne puisse terminer de parler, les deux jeunes gens aux paupières ouvertes, qui n'étaient autres que la sœur du narrateur et son meilleur ami, prirent une mine des plus surprises en dévisageant le garçon : de ce qu'ils en savaient, ce n'était pas dans les règles, _ça_ !

– Non mais pas dans la vraie vie, hein, rectifia donc rapidement Henry devant leur interrogation muette. Me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai rien fait moi, je donne juste un peu de forme au récit pour que vous vous y plongiez plus facilement dedans !

– Dommage, laissa s'échapper sans le vouloir Zeus, ses irises toujours parfaitement closes. On devrait penser à l'ajouter dans le règlement quand même, ça pourrait être drôle…

– Et t'espères tomber avec qui, Zeus, si on rajoute ce détail ? le questionna-t-on. Non parce que si tu en parles c'est bien que t'as une idée derrière la tête…

– Non mais pas pour moi ! s'exclama l'intéressé.

Puis, pour lui-même, il ajouta des paroles que personne ne perçut :

– Pour les deux imbéciles qui se tournent ensemble depuis des années sans oser sauter le pas…

– Bon, interrompit toutefois le court de ses pensées le plus jeune, qui commençait à s'impatienter, bien indifférent à ces histoires d'amour de grands. Est-ce qu'on peut revenir dans le jeu, s'il-vous-plaît ?

Ce fut un silence religieux qui lui répondit.

– Bien, reprit-il alors. Je disais donc : les amoureux se regardent, se reconnaissent et s'embrassent _pour de faux_, évidemment.

Heureusement que presque tous ne pouvaient pas regarder les intéressés tandis que Henry parlait. Car il fut facilement devinable à la mine d'Emma qu'elle était presque déçue que ce ne soit pas _pour de vrai_, malgré ses protestations initiales. Elle ne l'avouerait cependant jamais, bien entendu.

Pas aux autres, encore moins à elle-même.

Surtout pas lorsque la personne dont il était question la contemplait avec un grand sourire. Elle savait parfaitement quel genre de commentaire il aurait fait, s'il avait pu parler.

Elle le connaissait par cœur, elle aussi, après tout, et savait lire dans ses yeux océan.

_Heureusement pour toi que ce n'est pas _pour de vrai_. Tu n'aurais pas pu le supporter, sinon._

Elle leva le regard au ciel en réponse à leur conversation muette, faussement exaspérée par son comportement. Un réponse qui voulait clairement dire _arrête, c'est toi qui n'aurais pas pu le supporter._

– C'est ensuite main dans la main que les deux amoureux partent se coucher, et ils se rendorment sagement blottis dans les bras de l'autre, laissant la possibilité à la Voyante de se réveiller à son tour sans éveiller les soupçons sur son identité, qui se dirige au sous-sol de sa maison où une boule de cristal l'attend ; cette même boule de cristal qui va lui permettre de connaître l'identité cachée de l'un de ses concitoyens.

Rumple, dans son rôle, demanda à savoir qui se cachait réellement derrière le personnage de Belle, sa petite-amie. Il ne put que se sentir soulagé en s'apercevant qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une « simple » villageoise, et put retourner dans son lit, auprès d'elle, plus serein que jamais.

Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas pour Killian. En effet, les loups-garous, dont il faisait partie, se transformèrent lorsque les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent, et ils se regroupèrent ensemble dans la forêt alentours afin d'être tranquilles pour désigner qui serait la victime de leurs griffes cette nuit avant de partir à la chasse à la chair humaine. Sauf que bien vite, il se sentit observé de loin, en même temps qu'il reniflait l'odeur d'un intrus.

Il regarda tout autour de lui avec prudence et attention, et c'est alors qu'il la vit. _Emma._

C'était donc elle, la Sauveuse de la ville. Celle sur qui on comptait pour se débarrasser des montres qu'ils étaient, lui et ses deux camarades. Celle qui était liée à lui, à présent.

Celle qu'il allait devoir protéger de ses confrères à tout prix… et inversement. Car ce coup de foudre ressenti plus tôt dans la soirée ne leur avait pas seulement apporté un véritable amour naissant, mais un destin semblable. Si l'un venait à mourir, l'autre périrait aussitôt de chagrin.

Cette union n'allait pas rendre les choses faciles, au contraire, mais ils trouveraient une solution.

Ensemble. Tels une équipe. Eux seuls contre le reste de la bourgade.

Ce fut en tout cas ce à quoi il pensa tandis qu'ils se contemplaient en silence, et discrètement.

Il fut certain qu'elle l'avait reconnu, elle aussi, malgré son apparence bien différente de ce qu'elle avait vu dans la rue, dans son lit. Ses yeux d'un bleu aussi profond que l'océan brillaient dans la nuit noire – il était impossible de les rater.

Cependant la réalité se ramena bien vite à lui quand autour de lui, on commença à prononcer son nom à _elle_ en tant que future victime. C'était la derrière arrivée à Storybrooke, après tout.

Ils ne ressentiraient aucun scrupule à la tuer.

(Lui, si.)

(Il en succomberait de douleur, même.)

Bien heureusement, il parvint à détourner l'attention sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il eut du mal à faire changer les autres loups d'avis, mais réussit tout de même. Il savait être persuasif, quand il le fallait.

_Quand il était question de sauver sa vie et, plus encore, d'épargner celle de son amour._

Ainsi, le lendemain matin, après un dernier réveil de Zelena, la Sorcière de la ville, qui ne se sentait pas d'humeur à jouer les héros en ce premier soir, le soleil se leva sur les habitants… moins un.

_Graham._

Du moins, on le crut mort, mais il ne l'était pas encore tout à fait. Car, lorsque tous les villageois se rassemblèrent autour de son corps, dans un dernier élan qui lui valut d'user ses ultimes forces, il attrapa l'une de ses flèches qui se trouvaient à ses côtés – et avec lesquelles il semblait avoir tenté de se défendre, en vain – et la lança sur une jeune femme présente dans la pièce, Ruby, avant de lâcher son dernier souffle, épuisé par cet effort.

Cette dernière, touchée en plein cœur, s'effondra sur le sol alors qu'elle se vidait petit à petit de son sang. Et, en même temps que la vie la quittait, sa véritable identité se révéla aux personnes alentours qui la dévisageaient, impuissantes : ses dents poussèrent, ainsi que ses poils, et griffes.

_Elle était un loup. Et venait de se faire tuer par le Chasseur._

– Et après ces deux morts, il est maintenant l'heure de passer au débat, et au vote du jour, pour savoir qui sera le troisième à les rejoindre – car, non, cette hécatombe n'est malheureusement pas terminée pour aujourd'hui ! termina son récit de la première nuit de jeu le narrateur.

De longues minutes durant, chacun autour de la table tenta de plaider sa cause dans des discours et d'influencer les autres en donnant des indices sans pour autant dévoiler leur rôle. Les alliances commencèrent à se former, certains ayant plus confiance en certains qu'en d'autres, et le verdict tomba finalement : Anna fut choisie à la majorité pour être mise au bûcher.

Elle se révéla n'être qu'une simple villageoise. Une moindre perte pour les habitants, certes, mais une perte tout de même. Avec deux morts du côté des « gentils » pour une seule du côté des « méchants », ces derniers venaient de prendre l'avantage. Mais pour combien de temps ?

– Endeuillés, à la fin de cette bien difficile journée, les citoyens de Storybrooke partent se coucher avec l'espoir de jour suivants meilleurs. Mais les loups-garous, une fois certains que tout le monde avait sombré dans un profond sommeil, retournent dans la forêt, prêts à se concerter pour faire _déjà_ une nouvelle victime en cette deuxième nuit de terreur…

Les nuits et les jours s'enchaînèrent ensuite, tous plus ou moins identiques, tous plus ou moins terribles, avec chaque fois un peu plus de morts, et un peu moins de survivants. Très vite Killian fut le seul rescapé parmi les loups-garous, grâce à la protection d'Emma, qui était quelqu'un de très respecté chez les habitants. On lui faisait confiance, quant à ses choix – après tout, si David, le troisième et dernier loup, avait pu être démasqué, c'était grâce à elle et ses dénonciations.

Malheureusement, il ne put plus se cacher très longtemps, et les soupçons le concernant se mirent à accroître tandis que le nombre de survivants diminuait considérablement. C'est pourquoi il se trouvait actuellement dans une position ex-æquo avec Elsa dans le vote du matin, pour savoir qui allait mourir cette fois.

Mary-Margaret, la nouvelle maire qui avait succédé à Regina suite à sa mort, dévorée par les horribles créatures qui hantaient le village, avait tous les pouvoirs en main. C'était elle qui allait décider de qui terminer sa vie brûlé sur la place publique.

Et autant dire qu'elle n'aimait _pas du tout_ se trouver dans une telle position, gentille et aimante comme elle était.

– Killian, Elsa, débuta-t-elle donc son discours. Vous savez tous les deux, en tant que meilleurs amis de ma fille, que je vous apprécie beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? Mon vote n'a donc rien de personnel. A vrai dire, puisque c'est _elle_ ton amie, c'est à _elle_ que tu devras te plaindre, Elsa. Car je vais suivre l'avis d'Emma et voter contre toi, désolée.

Il fut – _ils furent_ – donc sauvé(s).

Pour cette journée seulement, en tout cas.

Car dans la nuit, il n'eut pas la même chance. En effet, la Sorcière, qui avait gardé sa potion d'abattage bien précieusement pour la toute dernière nuit (ils n'étaient plus que quatre, à présent), et pensant qu'elle allait mourir ce soir-là après s'être déjà sauvée la nuit précédente grâce à son autre potion, l'utilisa pour ne pas sombrer en vain lorsqu'elle se retrouva face au dernier loup – elle s'en enduisit le corps, si bien que lorsqu'il la mordit au cou, le mortel poison s'empara de tout son être et il commença à s'étouffer, incapable de respirer correctement.

Son amoureuse, qui le suivait partout lors de ses réveils le soir, en l'apercevant depuis l'extérieur de la fenêtre s'effondrer au sol en même temps que Zelena, se précipita à ses côtés. Des larmes plein les yeux, elle se coucha sur lui en sanglotant, la tête posée sur sa poitrine dans l'espoir de percevoir un battement de cœur qui ne vint jamais. Elle s'endormit ainsi, se noyant littéralement dans ses larmes.

Et ne se réveilla jamais, succombant à son tour, partie rejoindre son compagnon dans un autre monde…

Restée seule rescapée du village, Mary-Margaret se leva le lendemain matin, et aperçut ces trois dernières âmes sans vie allongés sur le sol de la grande bâtisse de la rousse.

– Les villageois ont donc gagné la partie ! s'exclama Henry, enthousiaste, son récit et le jeu maintenant terminés. Comme toujours, les héros ont été recompensés et les méchants n'ont pas eu de fin heureuse.

Les dits-villageois se félicitèrent alors les uns les autres d'avoir été si bon, jusqu'au moment où Emma, visiblement mauvaise perdante, les coupa dans leur joie, s'adressant à leur Cupidon :

– Sérieusement, Zeus ! Pourquoi m'avoir mise en duo avec Killian ?! On était à deux doigts de gagner, mais il a tout fait foirer à être un loup-garou. Tu sais bien qu'il est nul à ce genre de trucs.

– Tu rigoles, répliqua ce dernier en riant lui-même à l'entente de cette remarque le concernant. Je te signale que sans cette alliance, tu serais morte au premier tour, tu sais.

– Tu parles, tu m'aurais sauvée même si on n'était pas liés. Tu m'aimes beaucoup trop pour accepter de me laisser mourir.

L'intéressé voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais demeura seulement quelques secondes la bouche entre-ouverte. Elle avait totalement raison sur ce point. _Il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour cela._

Beaucoup trop que ce qu'il devait, en tant que _simple_ meilleur ami, d'ailleurs.

– Vous voyez, mit néanmoins court à cette « dispute » que tout écoutait avec un petit sourire en coin celui qu'on avait initialement interrogé. Vous formez le parfait petit couple, tous les deux. Et puisque vous êtes incapables de faire face à vos sentiments dans la vraie vie, il fallait bien que je vous donne un petit coup de main… ou de foudre, ici.

Zeus, comme la plupart de leurs camarades, était persuadé que les deux jeunes gens étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient donc l'habitude de ce genre de remarques, qu'ils recevaient presque tous les jours. Parfois, même des inconnus s'y mettaient, à leur demander s'ils étaient en couple ou non quand ils les croisaient ensemble.

C'est pourquoi la blonde se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel sans rien répondre, faisant mine que tout ceci ne la touchait pas. Elle était cependant bien contente qu'on ne puisse pas lire trop facilement en elle.

Car malgré son air détaché qu'elle voulait bien laisser paraître, à l'intérieur son cœur se mettait à battre à vive allure à chaque fois qu'on faisait de tels sous-entendus sur sa relation avec Killian.

C'était tellement compliqué, entre eux ; les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Compliqué cause d'elle, du moins… Parce qu'elle était parfaitement au courant que le jeune homme aimerait que ces insinuations soient vraies, qu'ils construisent quelque chose de plus qu'une « simple » amitié – une amitié qui comptait tant pour elle, qu'elle avait peur de la gâcher.

_Comme elle avait toujours tout gâché avec tout le monde, auparavant…_

Lui, de son côté, ne se soucia pas d'essayer de cacher son malaise. Il avait sa main droite perdue derrière son oreille, tic qu'il prenait lorsqu'il se sentait nerveux, tout le monde le savait. Il avait aussi repris tout son sérieux à l'entente des paroles de leur camarade commun.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'on les taquinait – Zeus en particulier – à ce sujet. Même les parents Nolan s'y étaient mis, depuis peu.

(La mère, surtout ; le père, lui, se montrait plus réticent à imaginer les possibles histoires d'amour de son enfant.)

Tout cela aurait pu donc n'avoir aucune importance, au fond. Juste être un peu ennuyeux, à force de s'entendre toujours répliquer la même chose. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

C'était en fait un vrai calvaire pour Killian. Car ce que les autres disaient le concernant était vrai : il était complètement amoureux d'Emma, et ce depuis si longtemps.

Il préférait toutefois garder ses sentiments secrets, la connaissant elle et ses murs. Il la laissait venir à lui comme bon lui semblait, si un jour elle souhaitait partager sa vie autrement qu'en étant _juste_ son amie.

Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire. Ce soir-là, justement. Après quelques verres de rhum – gratuits, puisque Killian avait remporté le concours de costumes d'Halloween du bar, rappelant avec amusement à la jeune femme en lui offrant ses verres que finalement _tu vois, je ne perds pas tout le temps_ (_c'est grâce au maquillage que je t'ai fait_, avait-elle répliqué en riant, avant d'accepter sa boisson avec plaisir) - bus, quelques danses partagées et quelques confessions avouées.

Car elle l'aimait aussi, après tout. Elle avait seulement peur de se lancer dans l'aventure à cause de ses déceptions passées. Sauf qu'elle en avait marre de fuir, de laisser passer sa chance.

Alors elle décida de prendre exemple sur le personnage qu'elle avait dû incarner plus tôt dans le jeu de Henry, de se laisser aller à cet amour. Comme eux dans l'histoire, quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls sous la pleine lune au beau milieu de la rue principale de Storybrooke alors que – presque – tous les autres habitants de la bourgade étaient endormis depuis longtemps, elle l'arrêta dans sa marche, et fit ce qu'elle voulait secrètement faire depuis trop de temps…

_Elle l'embrassa._

Un baiser auquel Killian, tout de même d'abord surpris de le recevoir, répondit aussitôt ; il l'avait tant attendu. Il laissa se perdre le crochet qui lui servait de main pour son costume autour de la taille de la blonde et ses doigts dans ses cheveux dorés.

Ce fut ensuite main dans la main, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, que les deux amoureux partirent se coucher, et qu'ils s'endormirent « sagement » blottis dans les bras de l'autre…

* * *

**A vrai dire, cet OS n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais imaginé au départ (à l'origine, on ne devait comprendre qu'ils jouaient qu'à la fin, après la mort de Killian et Emma), elle devait être dans le même genre que la vidéo, mais c'est finalement le mieux que j'ai réussi à faire après m'être battue pendant des jours…**

**C'est donc un peu inutile au final comme histoire mais puisqu'elle est écrite, autant la partager, hein ! J'espère que cette version vous aura plu quand même.**

**Et même si on ne le fête plus vraiment chez nous (en France du moins), joyeux Halloween à vous les gens :D  
**


	7. Veillée de Noël

**Joyeuse veillée de Noël (et bonne fête à toutes celles qui, ****comme moi****, s'appellent Adèle ahah, sait-on jamais s'il y en a une qui passe par ici) :D Voici une petite histoire pour célébrer ça : un AU dans notre monde sur ce thème-là, où Killian et Emma sont ce qu'on pourrait appeler des « sex friends ».**

**Je vous avoue qu'au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avançait, j'étais de moins en moins inspirée pour la terminer, mais je ne voulais pas la laisser non finie donc voilà, désolée si vous la sentez un peu « bâclée » (parce que clairement****…**** elle l'est****).**

**En tout cas à part ça j'espère que vous allez passer de très belles fêtes ce soir et demain, pleines de bonheur ! Et au passage, les paroles utilisées au début son celles de la chanson ****_Christmas Eve with You_**** de Glee.**

* * *

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
Don't care it's cold outside  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow  
I'll keep you warm tonight_

_[…]_

_And all that I want is Christmas Eve with you._

– Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rester pour dîner ? Je pourrais nous faire livrer des _grilled cheese_ pour l'occasion, et on n'aurait même pas besoin de quitter la chambre de toute la soirée…

Emma, qui était en train de se rhabiller, boutonnant avec difficulté sa chemise dans la précipitation de ses gestes et l'obscurité de la pièce, se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Assis au milieu du grand lit qui était le sien, ce dernier la dévisageait avec un regard suggestif, l'un de ses sourcils relevé en questionnement et un sourire malicieux au bord des lèvres. Les couvertures ne cachaient que la partie basse de son corps nu, laissant son torse entièrement à découvert.

Et même si la jeune femme avait beau le connaître par cœur – en effet, Killian et elle étaient ce qu'ils nommaient eux-même « collègues avec bénéfices » depuis un certain temps à présent -, elle avait du mal à s'imaginer qu'un jour elle réussirait à s'habituer à la perfection de celui-ci, et à la façon dont le brun savait tout aussi parfaitement s'en servir pour la faire succomber.

_Elle ne s'en lassait pas._

Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement à la pensée de l'après-midi qu'ils venaient de passer sur ce même matelas, ses yeux dévorant littéralement son amant alors qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre sans même se rendre compte de son geste, avant d'être ramenée à la raison par la voix du jeune homme, justement, qui l'interpella à nouveau de son petit accent d'anglais expatrié aux États-Unis qui ne faisait que rajouter un peu plus à son charme naturel. Il avait beau apprécier l'effet qu'il lui faisait, il lui avait demandé quelque chose, et aimerait bien qu'elle lui réponde avant que le livreur du coin ne ferme pour les fêtes, si elle acceptait sa proposition.

– Swan ? prononça-t-il donc son nom.

Elle releva enfin la tête pour lui faire face, bien que toutefois incapable de le regarder dans ses irises océan, une nervosité nouvelle venue s'emparer de son être maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé ses esprits et réalisait l'impact de la question qui venait de lui être posée. A la recherche d'une vaine excuse, elle commença à répliquer d'un ton peu assuré :

– C'est gentil, mais… non, désolée. J'ai des choses importantes à faire pour le travail, et…

– Le travail peut bien attendre, insista gentiment l'autre en la coupant dans ses paroles. La plupart des gens ne travaillent pas ce soir, et je suis sûr que David ne t'en voudra pas d'avoir laissé traîner un jour de plus ce que tu as à faire. Le monde ne va pas s'écrouler à cause de ça.

La blonde ouvrit la bouche en retour, mais ne trouva rien à contester. Killian avait raison, leur patron ne lui en voudrait pas de prendre du temps pour elle. Au contraire, même – il serait sûrement heureux d'apprendre qu'elle n'avait pas passé les fêtes de fin d'année toute seule, pour une fois, elle qui refusait toujours leurs invitations, à lui et son adorable femme.

(Et qui, comme elle l'avait justement fait plus tôt dans la journée en entraînant son collègue avec elle hors du bureau en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait envie de lui _maintenant_, _loin d'ici_, trouvait toujours un moyen ou un autre pour s'enfuir discrètement au moment du pot offert à tous les employés pour cette occasion, accompagné de l'offre des cadeaux du Père Noël Secret de la boîte, laissant la charge de donner le sien à quelqu'un d'autre – Elsa, souvent – de sa part.)

Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas dire oui à l'anglais. Si elle restait, si elle ne s'en allait pas comme d'habitude après leur (certes, bon) moment de sexe, elle enfreindrait toutes ses règles auxquelles elle comptait bien se tenir. Cette demande sonnait bien trop comme un rendez-vous, pour elle.

_Un rendez-vous le soir de la veillée de Noël, qui plus est._

Même si elle savait que tout comme elle, le brun avait arrêté de le célébrer depuis bien longtemps. L'un comme l'autre n'avait pas vraiment de famille, alors à quoi bon ? Du moins, lui avait encore son frère, mais, en tant que capitaine dans la marine, il n'était pas souvent présent, pas même à cette période de l'année – les repos étaient accordés aux membres avec une famille en priorité.

(Et un cadet de trente ans qui vivait sans personne d'autre ne faisait apparemment pas le poids contre une femme et/ou des enfants.)

On ne pouvait donc pas dire que le concept de la famille était ce qu'ils connaissaient le mieux, tous les deux. Surtout pas Emma, qui elle avait été abandonnée à la naissance (sur un bord de route, en plus…) et avait passé toute son enfance transportée d'orphelinats en familles d'accueil sans jamais tomber sur quelqu'un qui voudrait _réellement_ d'elle, pour toujours.

C'est pourquoi après une longue minute d'un lourd silence pesant, elle murmura seulement, en évitant toujours les prunelles de son vis-à-vis, qui la contemplait avec tout l'espoir du monde concentré dans le bleu de ses irises :

– Je… désolée…

Puis, sans rien ajouter d'autre ni même un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, elle rassembla les affaires qui lui restaient et se précipita hors de la chambre, jusqu'à l'entrée, où elle enfila ses chaussures en vitesse par peur que le jeune homme ne tente de la retenir. Elle savait pourtant bien qu'il ne le ferait pas – il respecterait son envie de rester seule ce soir.

(Une part d'elle, tout au fond, bien enfouie et qu'elle choisit d'ignorer, aurait aimé le contraire, si elle était honnête, malgré ses craintes qui la faisaient fuir.)

Elle eut néanmoins raison de le penser car effectivement, l'intéressé ne bougea pas de sa place initiale. Il se contenta seulement de faire retomber sa tête en arrière sur l'oreiller en un soupir. Il ferma les paupières, laissant l'odeur que la blonde avait imprégné sur les draps l'envahir.

Il n'en fut qu'un peu plus attristé.

Tout était de sa faute, pourtant. Dès la deuxième fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés s'embrassant dans un coin reculé du bureau (la première s'étant terminé sur un « c'était la première et la dernière fois » de la jeune femme, promesse qu'elle n'avait finalement pas su tenir, son désir pour son collègue accru par les sensations que leurs ébats lui avait prodigué et qu'elle voulait ressentir à nouveau), alors qu'ils étaient les derniers présents tard le soir, aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitant retourner chez eux où ils auraient toute la liberté de ressasser leur désespoir, et qu'il commençait à laisser ses mains se perdre sous son T-shirt, caressant sa peau, elle avait été très claire.

– Ne te fais pas d'illusions, lui avait-elle déclaré, pantelante, entre deux baisers, ça n'ira jamais plus loin que ça entre nous, d'accord ? Du sexe, et _rien d'autre_ que du sexe.

Il avait acquiescé contre sa bouche, et, rassurée, elle avait fait glisser ses propres doigts jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon, faisant s'échapper de la gorge de l'anglais un grognement satisfait.

_Rien d'autre que du sexe_, il pourrait tout à fait s'en contenter. C'était déjà ce qu'il faisait, après tout, à enchaîner les conquêtes d'un soir depuis sa difficile rupture d'avec son ancienne amour qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête. C'était donc tout ce qui lui fallait, au vu de sa situation.

Cet accord tombait à pic.

Toutefois jamais il n'aurait imaginé être pris à son propre piège, laisser partir sa Milah, trouver quelqu'un d'autre et… tomber amoureux d'elle.

Il aurait quand même dû s'en douter. Car Emma était une femme exceptionnelle, comme il en avait peu rencontré dans sa vie. Pleine de murs et de souffrances, aussi, s'en était-il rendu compte dès son arrivée dans la boîte où lui-même travaillait déjà depuis plusieurs années, et avait-il pu en être confirmé à force de la côtoyer – ils formaient une bonne équipe dans leur travail, tous les deux, et se retrouvaient par conséquent mis en paire ensemble dans leurs tâches à faire –, bien qu'elle ait du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres.

Mais plus le temps passait, et plus elle semblait encline à partager son histoire avec lui. A le considérer comme un ami, même.

(Avec toujours les bénéfices en plus, bien entendu.)

Et, connaissant la jeune femme, arrivant à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, c'était déjà beaucoup de sa part, que cette offre de confiance à son égard. Il n'aurait donc jamais dû tenter de presser le pas, et lui faire cette proposition, encore moins en cette veillée de Noël, qu'il savait douloureuse pour elle. Cependant il avait voulu lui prouver qu'elle pouvait être heureuse en cette occasion.

Qu'_ils_ pouvaient l'être.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit le crissement de la porte d'entrée qu'il rouvrit les yeux, et ses sourcils se froncèrent tout à coup quand il ne la perçut pas se refermer, remplacée par un hoquet de surprise de la part de la blonde, et… une voix masculine qui prit la parole ?!

– Oh, excusez-moi, Mademoiselle, s'exclamait le propriétaire de celle-ci, la confusion facilement reconnaissable dans son ton employé. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, je pensais – à tort, apparemment – que Killian serait seul ce soir…

Le cœur de l'intéressé rata un battement tandis qu'il reconnut sans difficulté l'accent, semblable au sien, de celui qui venait de parler. Il se leva alors d'un bond, enfila son jean qui traînait négligemment par terre (Emma et lui n'avaient pas perdu leur temps à ranger correctement leurs vêtements, bien trop pressés pour y penser) puis, sans prendre la peine de mettre un T-shirt, il se hâta hors de la pièce où, une fois parvenu dans l'entrée, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec sa collègue, et une autre personne qui se tenait devant l'appartement, un air gêné sur le visage.

– Liam ?! s'écria le propriétaire des lieux, sa supposition confirmée quand il aperçut la silhouette de son aîné. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

– Dois-je avoir une raison pour rendre visite à mon petit frère le soir de Noël, pour une fois que j'ai mon repos ce jour-là ? répliqua ce dernier, taquin, un grand sourire venu apparaître sur ses lèvres dès lors qu'il vit le jeune homme dans son champ de vision à son tour.

L'anglais se rendit tout de suite compte que l'excuse du bouclé paraissait louche, et qu'il lui cachait quelque chose – il l'avait prévenu quelques semaines auparavant qu'il n'aurait plus aucun repos, puisque son contrat touchait bientôt à sa fin, le mois suivant, et qu'il ne comptait pas le reconduire. Il était donc évident qu'il ne lui racontait pas tout sur la véritable raison de sa présence chez lui. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'essayer de lui soutirer davantage d'informations ; le plus vieux s'approcha tout à coup de son frère et le prit dans ses bras pour le saluer.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis si longtemps… Ils étaient donc plus heureux que jamais de se retrouver, surtout pour une telle occasion. Cela faisait bien des années qu'ils n'avaient plus passé Noël ensemble. Ils n'arrivaient même plus à se souvenir de la dernière fois tant elle remontait loin.

– Je crois que tu voulais dire _jeune_ frère, se contenta pour l'instant de rectifier Killian en maugréant, faisant ainsi mine d'être vexé tout en resserrant tout de même son étreinte avec joie et émotion.

Emma, elle, qui était restée muette depuis qu'elle avait failli rentrer dans le jeune homme en ouvrant précipitamment la porte, coupée dans son élan, ne s'attendant pas à rencontrer quelqu'un sur son chemin et bien que quelque peu touchée par ces retrouvailles entre les deux membres de la famille même si se sentant de trop, voulut profiter de ce moment où plus personne ne lui prêtait attention pour quitter l'appartement en toute discrétion, et enfin rentrer chez elle comme elle l'avait prévu en premier lieu. Ce fut malheureusement sans compter sur Liam, qui se tourna dans sa direction juste quand elle commençait à passer le pas de l'entrée.

– Oh non, ne partez pas ! s'écria-t-il, ce qui la fit se stopper net dans sa marche, et lui faire face. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer, mais restez. Vous devez être Emma, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, je n'ai entendu que du bien de vous. Enchanté, Liam, le frère de Killian.

Il lui tendit une main pour qu'elle la serre dans la sienne en signe de présentation, mais elle resta interdite plusieurs secondes à la fixer, surprise que l'inconnu puisse savoir son nom, et surtout qu'il sache la reconnaître sans jamais l'avoir rencontrée auparavant. Car il était vrai qu'elle-même avait connaissance de son identité, puisque son collègue ne cessait de parler de lui, que ce soit au travail ou lors de conversations qu'ils avaient ensemble… mais elle n'aurait jamais pu deviner son apparence, comme elle n'avait jamais vu de photographie de lui.

(Il y en avait pourtant dans l'appartement, mais elle préférait ne pas y faire attention lorsqu'elle s'y trouvait. C'était trop personnel, selon elle et ses murs.)

(Pour être honnête, elle l'aurait tout de même certainement reconnu. Ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que ceux de son cadet, tout comme leur chevelure ébène avaient les mêmes reflets. Sans oublier leur accent et attitude générale similaires, aussi, même si le marine se montrait plus imposant.)

(Il n'était pas le _grand_ frère pour rien.)

– C'est… moi qui lui ai parlé de toi, finit par la sortir de ses pensées et briser le silence qui s'était installé le propriétaire des lieux, voyant bien qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cette situation, et qu'elle devait se poser beaucoup de questions.

Lui aussi était gêné, d'ailleurs, alors qu'il parlait avec une main perdue derrière son oreille. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie, au vu de leur relation, et connaissant la jeune femme, que cette dernière sache qu'il parlait d'elle à ses proches au point qu'ils étaient capables de deviner qui elle était au premier coup d'œil. Il savait que cela lui ferait peur, et qu'elle s'imaginerait des choses.

(Des choses vraies, certainement.

Comme la présence de sentiments qu'il ne devrait pas avoir à son égard…)

C'est pourquoi il s'empressa d'ajouter, afin de couvrir tout soupçon qu'elle pourrait avoir, et éviter un futur malaise, voire mêmes des problèmes inutiles, entre eux :

– Je lui parle souvent du travail, et donc forcément des gens de la boîte. Il vous… connaît à peu près tous.

Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux, mais pas totalement vrai non plus. Emma était leur principal sujet de conversation, quand il était question de ses collègues. Les autres, son aîné s'en souciait guère – après tout, ce n'était pas avec eux que son petit frère couchait. Ce n'était pas d'eux, dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux. Ce que l'intéressé voulut faire remarquer, d'ailleurs, mais un simple coup d'œil en direction du plus jeune le fit se raviser, finalement.

Il se contenta alors d'acquiescer ses propos d'un hochement de tête et rictus quelque peu forcé.

Il n'appréciait pas vraiment cette situation dans laquelle Killian se trouvait. Il était un grand garçon qui pouvait se débrouiller seul, certes, mais malgré toutes les fois où il lui avait juré le contraire, il sentait bien que son cadet souffrait de ne pas avoir plus que ce qu'Emma lui donnait. De n'être que du sexe, pour elle. Alors il ne pouvait s'empêcher s'impliquer dans cette histoire.

Surtout quand il était aussi facilement compréhensible, au vu de ce qu'il savait de leur relation – c'est-à-dire, à peu près tout, puisque les deux anglais se racontaient _tout_ – qu'elle ne le voyait pas, ou en tout cas plus, comme juste son « collègue avec bénéfices ». C'était devenu bien plus que cela, bien plus qu'une simple amitié, même. Et, à vrai dire, il se demandait comment Killian faisait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, ni pourquoi la blonde refusait de se l'avouer.

Pourquoi elle n'essayait pas de passer le pas, et d'accepter ne serait-ce qu'un rendez-vous. Elle n'aurait clairement rien à y perdre. Plutôt tout à y gagner…

– Je suis aussi heureuse de vous rencontrer, attrapa enfin la main de son interlocuteur cette dernière, le ramenant à la réalité avec sa prise soudaine de parole, un pale sourire au bord des lèvres. Mais je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas vous qui me faites fuir, j'allais déjà partir quand vous êtes arrivé. Je vais vous laisser profiter de vos retrouvailles, et fêter Noël en famille. A bientôt, peut-être.

Puis elle se tourna vers le propriétaire des lieux, et termina son discours en s'adressant à lui :

– A lundi, Killian.

Elle commença ensuite à sortir de l'appartement, suivie par les deux autres, qui insistèrent pour l'escorter jusqu'au bas de l'immeuble, au moins, après que le plus jeune des Jones eut enfin enfilé un T-shirt. Ce dernier lui proposa même de prendre sa voiture – elle avait laissé la sienne au bureau tandis qu'ils s'étaient rendus à pieds jusqu'à l'endroit le plus proche pour faire leur affaire : chez lui – toutefois elle refusa. Elle ne craignait pas le froid, ni la nuit, même si elle n'était pas vraiment habillée pour un temps d'hiver (elle ne portait qu'un bonnet et sa veste en cuir rouge ; il faisait beau, voire presque chaud, quand elle avait quitté sa maison, et elle n'avait pas pensé rentrer si tard, ni sans véhicule).

Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'une tempête soit en train de se déchaîner dehors, et que les sols soient déjà recouverts d'une épaisse couche de neige. C'était fou ce que le temps pouvait changer radicalement en seulement quelques heures…

La météo l'avait prévu, pourtant.

(Mais encore une fois, elle ne s'était pas imaginé terminer sa course chez le brun.)

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte menant à l'extérieur, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et elle se mit à hésiter un instant. Peut-être que les _grilled cheese_ ne seraient pas une mauvaise idée, tout compte fait. (La présence de Liam empêcherait cependant la partie la plus intéressante de la soirée – celle qui incluait une nuit passée au lit. Elle ne pourrait donc plus user de cette excuse parfaite.)

L'anglais perçut immédiatement son mouvement de recul devant un pareil mauvais temps, c'est pourquoi il lui suggéra de nouveau :

– Tu peux rester un peu, si tu veux, en attendant que ça se calme.

Malgré elle, elle sourit à l'entente de cette remarque. Il les connaissait si bien, elle et ses peurs. A tel point qu'il apprenait de son erreur, ne lui demandant plus de passer la soirée ensemble, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt et qui l'avait fait fuir, mais, s'étant bien rendu compte de l'état de panique dans lequel il l'avait mise, lui proposant plutôt d'éviter simplement de s'engouffrer dans la tempête pour le moment – ce qui ne serait clairement pas raisonnable, même pour elle qui serait capable de tout pour ne pas avoir à dîner avec Killian, et son frère. Pour ne pas avoir l'impression de passer un Noël tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal en compagnie de son « petit-ami » et la famille de ce dernier.

Une stratégie assez intelligente de sa part, il fallait dire. Car elle la fit réfléchir à l'éventualité.

Et même accepter, comme elle le lui répondit finalement, répétant ses paroles :

– Pas longtemps, alors. Juste en attendant que ça se calme.

Elle voulait lui faire comprendre que son accord ne voulait rien dire. Plus encore, elle voulait s'en persuader elle-même. Se rappeler que si elle remontait chez le jeune homme, elle repartirait bientôt, quand il ne neigerait plus, ou en tout cas moins. Que peu importe si elle se sentirait à l'aise, elle ne pourrait pas rester. Parce que cela deviendrait trop dangereux.

Et elle en souffrirait plus tard.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage que sa réponse pour qu'un grand sourire empli de joie et de soulagement qu'il ne chercha même pas à cacher vienne illuminer le visage de Killian. Pendant un court instant, il avait réellement cru qu'elle serait capable de sortir sous une telle météo rien que pour ne pas avoir affaire à lui. Tous trois remontèrent donc dans la chaleur de l'appartement.

– Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? questionna ses invités l'hôte quand ils furent dedans.

– Un verre de rhum, s'il-te-plaît, acquiesça Emma – elle avait bien besoin d'un petit remontant pour l'aider à faire taire toutes les voix dans sa tête, et calmer les vifs battements de son cœur.

– Pareil pour moi, ajouta le plus vieux du trio.

L'anglais partit donc à la recherche d'une bouteille tandis que les autres s'asseyaient autour de la table. Il les rejoignit bien vite, brisant le silence qui s'était installé quand la boisson fut servie.

– Maintenant qu'on est bien installé… est-ce que tu comptes enfin me dire pourquoi tu es là ? interrogea-t-il son frère. Je veux dire… la véritable raison, pas cette excuse de Noël.

– Ce n'est pas une excuse, rétorqua l'autre, peut-être un peu plus froidement qu'il n'aurait dû pour paraître plus crédible, son regard penché sur son verre. J'ai vraiment eu ma permission aujourd'hui pour pouvoir passer Noël avec toi, pour une fois.

Emma le dévisagea, sourcils froncés. Même si cette histoire ne la regardait pas, son « super pouvoir », comme elle aimait l'appeler, lui faisait sentir qu'il mentait. Elle ne fit rien remarquer pour autant, surtout que son collègue semblait aussi s'en rendre compte, au vu de la façon dont il inspecta son aîné. Il préféra néanmoins se taire et arrêter de chercher à en savoir davantage. Après tout, il savait que si Liam avait un problème, il finirait par lui en faire part, au moment voulu. Et autant profiter de sa présence pour les fêtes plutôt que de gâcher ces retrouvailles avec de telles questions qui allaient le braquer.

C'est pourquoi il opta pour changer de sujet.

– Eh bien, déclara-t-il, si tu veux qu'on passe un vrai Noël ensemble, il va peut-être falloir commencer à préparer à manger. Je n'avais rien prévu, à l'origine, moi.

Heureusement pour eux, Killian s'avérait être un excellent cuisinier, qui ne manquait jamais de rien dans ses placards. Alors même s'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire un véritable repas de Noël, ils pourraient toujours trouver de quoi en concocter un tout de même. Le plus vieux se leva donc pour toute réponse, afin de lui montrer son approbation. Ils s'empressèrent ensuite de sortir tout ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin.

La blonde, se sentant encore une fois pas à sa place au beau milieu de cette réunion entre frères, lança un coup d'œil plein d'espoir en direction de la fenêtre pendant que les deux autres commençaient à s'affairer aux fourneaux. Elle ne put retenir un soupir désespéré en voyant les gros flocons tomber en masse du ciel – il était clair qu'elle ne pourrait pas rentrer de sitôt. Par conséquent, afin de s'occuper l'esprit, elle se mit debout à son tour et s'approcha des hommes pour les aider. Elle avait grand besoin d'une distraction.

– Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça, love ? lui demanda Killian, un petit air moqueur sur le visage.

– Oui, pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas vous regarder sans rien faire, répliqua-t-elle, surprise par une telle question.

– C'est juste que… je ne t'ai jamais vue avec un repas préparé par tes soins, au boulot, alors je pensais que la cuisine n'était pas ton fort.

– Oh, eh bien… je fais de très bons pancakes ! trouva-elle seulement à répliquer pour sa défense.

Elle parla peut-être un peu trop froidement que ce qu'elle aurait dû, sachant que le brun ne voulait pas la vexer. Mais apprendre qu'il s'était rendu compte de tels détails insignifiants la concernant… elle se sentit tout à coup submergée par ses émotions face à cette découverte. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il fasse attention à une telle chose si sans importance.

(Pourtant elle aussi savait sans même qu'il n'ait besoin de le préciser qu'il était un bon cuisinier – elle l'avait senti à la bonne odeur qui émanait de chacun de ses repas du midi soigneusement concoctés qu'ils partageaient avec leurs autres collègues pendant leur pause commune.)

– J'aimerais bien goûter ça, un jour, alors, la sortit de ses pensées la voix songeuse et sincère de son collègue.

Elle resta muette face à cette demande à peine cachée, et se contenta d'attraper un plat pour mettre fin à cette conversation qui commençait à devenir quelque peu gênante, selon elle. Le jeune homme n'insista donc pas, comprenant son message, et lui donna de quoi faire.

Ainsi concentrée dans ses tâches, elle parvint enfin à se calmer, au départ. A oublier où elle se trouvait, en compagnie de qui, pour quelle occasion, tandis qu'elle suivait les conseils avisés des deux frères, bien meilleurs en la matière qu'elle, pour la confection des différents mets. Ce fut en tout cas le cas jusqu'à ce que l'anglais ne vienne se placer juste dans son dos, et lui prendre une main pour lui montrer comment bien remuer la sauce qu'elle était en train de (mal) faire, fallait-il le croire.

(C'était que le brun était perfectionniste, en plus.)

Cette proximité nouvelle, ainsi que le sourire qu'elle put apercevoir qu'il arborait sur son visage quand elle tourna le regard dans sa direction, surprise par sa soudaine présence à ses côtés – elle ne l'avait certainement jamais vu aussi joyeux – firent remonter ses doutes en flèche, alors que son cœur ne s'arrêtait plus de battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et que des frissons venaient lui parcourir le corps tout entier. C'en était trop qu'elle pouvait supporter.

– Je… reviens, abandonna-t-elle son poste sans davantage d'explications, lâchant sa cuillère en un geste brusque et vif.

Elle partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, et s'assit quelques minutes sur les toilettes pour réfléchir, la tête cachée dans ses bras, tentant vainement de se calmer. Cette scène qu'elle était en train de vivre… cela lui faisait réellement penser à une scène de famille, et non plus juste elle, son collègue et l'aîné de son collègue, comme cela aurait dû l'être. Comme cela _devait_ l'être.

Et c'était effrayant, comme réalisation.

Mais si bon, en même temps, cette impression de faire partie de quelque chose, pour la toute première fois. Tellement différent de ses autres Noëls, passés seule en compagnie de sa pizza, à regarder les bêtisiers ou autres émissions complètement stupides programmées pour l'occasion. Elle pourrait presque s'y habituer. Sauf qu'elle ne le pouvait pas ; c'était pour cette exacte raison qu'elle avait refusé de rester, au départ, par peur d'y prendre goût trop vite.

Car ce genre de bonheur n'était pas fait pour elle, elle l'avait appris à ses dépends il y avait de cela bien longtemps. Pourquoi tout changerait pour elle à présent ? Et puis, de toute façon… qui disait que Killian _voulait_ que cela change, entre eux ? Certes, elle s'était posé plusieurs fois la question, au vu de son comportement, de la possible naissance de sentiments chez lui, mais peut-être qu'au final tout ceci n'était que dans sa tête, et rien d'autre.

Il était donc inutile de réfléchir à ce genre de choses, qui la faisaient plus souffrir que l'inverse.

– Emma ? la sortit justement de son introspection la voix de l'intéressé. Tout va bien ?

– Oui, tout va bien, j'arrive, s'empressa de répondre la jeune femme.

Elle souffla un grand coup pour retrouver contenance, puis quitta enfin la pièce, dans laquelle elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dû passer un certain temps, surtout quand l'anglais face à elle lui apprit après un court silence durant lequel il la dévisagea avec intérêt et inquiétude :

– On a fini de préparer le repas, avec Liam, alors je pensais prendre une douche pendant que ça chauffe. Fais comme chez toi, en attendant. Et si tu veux le rejoindre, il est dans le salon.

– Euh… d'accord, fit simplement la blonde en retour, avant de le laisser prendre sa place et disparaître.

Elle hésita un instant, se sentant peu encline à se retrouver seule avec l'aîné Jones, mais finit par se rendre dans le salon malgré tout. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, après tout. Car rester plantée là jusqu'à ce que son collègue ne sorte de la salle de bains aurait été louche.

Elle aurait pu lui proposer de l'accompagner, elle qui avait aussi grandement besoin d'une douche, toutefois le moment ne lui paraissait clairement pas opportun pour en partager une à deux…

– Tu restes manger, finalement ? lui demanda le bouclé quand il la vit s'approcher.

– Je ne sais pas, lança-t-elle un furtif regard en direction de la fenêtre – il ne faisait toujours pas meilleur que plus tôt, dehors. Si je peux rentrer chez moi…

– Ce serait bien si tu pouvais rester.

Cette phrase, prononcée par le jeune homme, la surprit. Elle ne s'y attendait clairement pas. Il l'avait dite d'une telle façon… comme si cela importait réellement pour lui.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas, pourtant.

– Pourquoi ?! voulut-elle donc en connaître la raison.

– J'ai menti à Killian, s'expliqua l'intéressé, confirmant les soupçons que l'invitée avait eu en début de soirée à son propos. Si je suis venu lui rendre visite ce soir, c'est pour lui dire au revoir. Peut-être même… lui faire mes adieux. J'ai été déployé loin, sur une mission importante dont je n'ai pas le droit de dévoiler les détails, et je ne sais pas quand je vais rentrer. Ni même _si_ je vais rentrer. Et lui croit que mon contrat se termine dans un mois, qu'on va pouvoir se revoir régulièrement. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais, si possible… qu'il ne soit pas seul, quand je lui apprendrai la vérité. Et comme je sais qu'il tient à vous…

– On n'est que des collègues, rien de plus, le coupa froidement son interlocutrice, sur ses gardes. Je ne pense pas être la bonne personne pour le consoler, ou je ne sais quoi.

_Pas de sentiments_, vint se répéter à son cerveau cette phrase qu'elle-même avait annoncée à l'anglais au début de leur relation, ses murs remontés en flèche suite à la mention que Killian tenait à elle par son frère, pour ne pas se faire de faux espoirs. Elle ne pourrait pas faire cela. Certes, c'était triste, ce qui allait lui arriver – il lui avait plusieurs fois raconté à quel point il était heureux que le bouclé revienne auprès de lui, tout le temps perdu qu'ils allaient pouvoir rattraper, à présent qu'il ne repartirait plus – mais ce n'était pas son problème à elle. Elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre. Et il s'en sortirait très bien tout seul, elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui.

Après tout, elle, depuis son plus jeune âge, avant dû apprendre à se sortir toute seule de situations similaires, et y était parvenue (elle en était peut-être sortie brisée, mais elle avait réussi malgré tout). Alors pourquoi pas lui ? Ce ne serait pas sa première perte, à lui non plus.

(Elle connaissait son histoire. Savait qu'il avait perdu sa mère, été abandonné par son père.

Qu'ils se ressemblaient plus qu'elle ne voulait le croire.)

– Emma… souffla l'autre, dépité d'entendre une telle réponse. Je sais que l'on ne se connaît pas vraiment, et que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais… tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu mens lorsque tu dis que vous n'êtes _que_ des collègues. Tu ne serais pas là maintenant si vous n'étiez que des collègues. Et ne me dis pas que c'est parce que vous couchez ensemble, et toute cette histoire de « collègues avec bénéfices », je le sais – Killian me raconte tout. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches comme ça ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Parce que d'un point de vue extérieur, vous avez tout l'air d'un couple, même si vous ne voulez pas y mettre un mot dessus. Même si _tu_ ne veux pas y mettre un mot dessus, parce que mon frère n'attend que ça – et ne fais pas cette tête étonnée, ça se voit à des kilomètres qu'il est fou de toi. Alors tu as peur qu'il finisse par te tromper, ou te quitter, si vous finissez par accepter vos sentiments ? C'est pour ça que tu refuses de te mettre en couple ? Parce que franchement, sois honnête… ça ne te ferait rien, si tu venais à apprendre que là, il voyait quelqu'un d'autre ? S'il te disait que c'était fini entre vous, qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui c'est sérieux ? Et surtout, t'es-tu déjà posé la question de pourquoi il n'est jamais allé voir ailleurs depuis que vous avez commencé à vous voir alors qu'avant toi, il ne gardait pas une fille plus d'un soir, depuis sa dernière relation ?

Emma ne trouva rien à répliquer à ce qu'on vint de lui asséner. Elle restait bouche-bée, à essayer d'imprimer ce lot d'informations alors que son cœur était sur le point d'exploser et que son cerveau, pour toute réponse à ces questions posées, ramenait à elle les images désagréables d'un Killian plus proche que jamais d'une de leurs collègues, Chloé (ou Clochette pour les intimes – dont il faisait apparemment partie, avait-elle appris ce jour-là), à rire avec elle, complices. Cette vision l'avait rendue de mauvaise humeur pour toute la journée de travail, elle qui s'était imaginé le pire entre les deux jeunes gens. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être jalouse, pourtant.

C'était elle qui avait mis en place les règles de leur relation, avec l'anglais, après tout.

Mais force était d'admettre qu'elle l'avait été. Et que Liam avait raison, sur toute la ligne. Elle avait peur, oui. Était terrifiée, même, à l'idée de souffrir à nouveau, si elle se laissait aller à s'impliquer dans une nouvelle relation. Mais elle était déjà elle-même trop impliquée dans sa relation avec le jeune homme, de toute façon, s'en rendait-elle compte maintenant.

Alors, il était vrai qu'il était à se demander pourquoi refuser de faire ce dernier pas en avant.

Pas qu'apparemment, aux dires de son frère, le brun souhaitait lui-même faire.

Ce discours eut donc le bénéfice de ne pas la laisser de marbre. Au contraire, même ; elle se perdit tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas son collègue revenir de la salle de bains, qui lui par contre se rendit tout de suite compte de la lourde ambiance qui s'était mise à peser entre les deux personnes à qui il tenait le plus en ce monde. Il lança un regard accusateur en direction de son aîné, qui haussa simplement les épaules, avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme.

– Hey, love, l'interpella-t-il pour la ramener à la réalité.

Elle releva alors la tête, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre en voyant ses cheveux encore mouillés dans lesquels elle aurait aimé glissé ses doigts. Cependant elle se reprit bien vite, et lui sourit pour le rassurer, avant de répliquer, hésitante, après un dernier coup d'œil lança vers l'extérieur :

– Est-ce que… ça te dérange si je reste dîner avec vous ?

Son immense sourire à l'entente de cette interrogation répondit pour lui. Bien évidemment que non, cela ne le dérangeait pas. C'était même tout le contraire.

Ils passèrent donc tous à table quand le repas fut fin prêt. La blonde ne participa pas beaucoup aux conversations, au départ, toujours troublée par les propos de Liam, mais elle finit par prendre part à la bonne humeur générale, ce qui lui permit de réellement apprécier la soirée. Tout se passa pour le mieux… jusqu'à ce que minuit sonne à l'horloge de la ville.

– J'ai un cadeau pour toi, annonça alors le plus vieux à son cadet. Tiens, joyeux Noël petit frère !

Il sortit de sa poche un petit paquet, qu'il tendit au jeune homme. Ce dernier, intrigué, le regarda quelques secondes, se demandant bien ce que cela pouvait être, avant de l'ouvrir avec précaution. Il se retrouva finalement devant une petite boîte, à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvait une bague.

Un petit bruit choqué s'échappa de sa bouche quand il reconnut _la_ bague. Celle qui avait appartenu à sa mère. Qui était devenu le porte-bonheur de son frère quand elle lui avait donné.

– Liam, je… je ne peux pas… eut du mal à trouver ses mots l'anglais, sincèrement touché.

– Bien sûr que si, tu peux, le coupa l'intéressé, tout sourire. Maman me l'avait donnée parce qu'elle pensait que je serais le premier marié et que je ferais donc ma demande à ma future femme avec, mais il faut que l'on se rende à l'évidence… tu as plus de chances de finir marié que moi, alors elle te revient. Elle te sera toujours plus utile qu'à moi. Et puis comme ça, tu auras un souvenir de moi.

Il lança un furtif regard en direction de la femme du groupe, qu'elle fit mine d'ignorer, son cœur à nouveau serré dans la poitrine alors qu'elle était parvenue à le calmer jusqu'à présent. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter ce geste envers elle – était-ce parce qu'il imaginait qu'ils finiraient mariés, tous les deux, avec Killian, ou à cause de ce dont il lui avait fait part plus tôt, cette mission dangereuse pour laquelle il s'apprêtait à partir et dont il ne savait pas s'il allait revenir ?

Malgré tous ces questionnements, elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie de savoir…

– Merci, se leva alors le cadet Jones pour enlacer son frère. Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Je comptais te l'envoyer par la poste, mais puisque tu es là, autant en profiter…

Suite à quoi il s'éclipsa un instant dans sa chambre, et revint avec deux paquets à la main. Il n'en offrit cependant qu'un seul à Liam, avant de se tourner vers la blonde, à qui il tendit le deuxième.

– Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais… c'est ton nom que j'ai pioché pour le Père Noël Secret du boulot, alors, voilà… j'espère que ça te plaira.

Emma le dévisagea sans rien dire, visiblement étonnée par une telle attention. Elle finit tout de même par lui prendre le cadeau des mains, se frôlant au passage, la faisant frisonner un peu plus à ce contact. Elle hésita encore un peu mais, poussée par le rictus gêné que le brun lançait dans sa direction, elle le déballa.

Et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un simple, mais beau collier en forme de cygne – un joli clin d'œil à son nom de famille. Elle le contempla un moment, le caressant du bout des doigts, avant de relever le regard sur Killian, qui ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux, scrutant sa réaction.

– Mer… merci, articula-t-elle difficilement, à la recherche de ses mots. Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai rien pour toi en retour…

– Ta présence ici ce soir est déjà le plus beaucoup cadeau que tu pouvais me faire, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répliqua en tout sincérité son vis-à-vis.

La jeune femme ne répliqua rien, et lui offrit seulement un faible rictus. Ces paroles, toute cette attention à son égard… elle n'en avait tellement pas l'habitude. Encore moins de passer un aussi bon Noël. Peut-être donc que Liam avait raison. Qu'il fallait qu'elle se laisse aller, et accepte ce bonheur qui lui était offert. Qu'elle arrête d'imaginer qu'elle allait en souffrir.

– Je suis désolé de gâcher ce moment, finit par prendre la parole justement ce dernier. Mais, Killian, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Tu avais raison quand tu ne me croyais pas sur le pourquoi de ma présence. Si l'on m'a donné ma permission, c'est parce que… je ne quitte pas la marine le mois prochain. J'ai finalement décidé de renouveler mon contrat. Et, en janvier… je pars pour une nouvelle mission, d'une durée indéterminée.

La réaction de l'intéressé fut immédiate. Il perdit tout à coup le sourire qu'il n'avait cessé d'arborer sur les lèvres depuis le début de la soirée, avalant difficilement la nouvelle.

– Pourquoi ? fut la seule parole qui passa la barrière de sa bouche, les poings serrés.

– Ils avaient besoin de moi, répliqua l'autre.

– Parce que moi je n'ai pas besoin de toi ?

Son aîné était un héros. Son héros. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir de s'engager ainsi, mais c'était quand même plus fort que lui. Vivre dans la peur constante qui lui arrive quelque chose, lui qui l'avait élevé, lui qui était le dernier membre de sa famille… c'était douloureux. Surtout quand il n'avait personne d'autre pour le soutenir.

C'est pourquoi il finit par quitter la pièce, pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

– J'ai… besoin de quelques minutes, donna-t-il comme explication.

Restèrent donc dans le salon le bouclé et Emma, qui ne savait plus où se mettre, au milieu de cette crise fraternelle. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que son cœur s'était serré devant la mine attristée de l'anglais quand il avait appris pour le départ de Liam. Et que sa première réaction avait été de vouloir le prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire qu'elle serait là, elle.

Qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Sûrement qu'inconsciemment, elle avait fait son choix, déjà. Qu'en cette fin d'année, qu'en ce jour de Noël, elle allait surmonter ses peurs et tenter de voir ce que cela pourrait donner, si vraiment Killian en avait envie, lui aussi. Elle eut le temps d'y réfléchir, quand le plus vieux des Jones l'abandonna à son tour, parti rejoindre son cadet pour s'expliquer calmement. Il en ressortit toutefois quelques minutes plus tard, l'air dépité.

– Je… m'en vais, s'adressa-t-il à elle, un air triste sur le visage. Si tu veux que je te ramène en passant ?

La jeune femme voulut répliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas partir, pour la même raison qu'elle-même était restée : il neigeait trop dehors. Mais un seul coup d'œil vers l'extérieur lui fit comprendre que la météo s'était calmé, certainement depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Les routes étaient à nouveau praticables. Elle avait seulement oublié d'y faire attention, tant elle s'était sentie bien durant le repas…

Tout ce dont elle avait craint.

Alors il aurait été logique qu'elle accepte l'offre du grand brun, elle qui n'avait que rêvé de ce moment depuis le début de la soirée. Toutefois, prenant son courage à deux mains, repensant aux paroles qu'il lui avait assénées précédemment dans la soirée, elle répliqua :

– Merci, mais je crois que je vais rester un peu. Il paraît qu'il va avoir besoin de moi.

Liam lui sourit en retour, heureux – et soulagé – de voir qu'elle acceptait de suivre son conseil. Il s'approcha alors d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, ce qui la surprit sur le coup, mais elle le laissa faire, resserrant même légèrement leur étreinte. Il lui souhaita ensuite un joyeux Noël, et une bonne soirée, puis la quitta à nouveau.

La blonde se retrouva donc sans personne, dans le silence de l'appartement.

Son collègue n'avait toujours pas quitté sa chambre. Et, avant de s'y rendre à son tour, elle pénétra dans la cuisine, faisant comme chez elle, et lui prépara un chocolat chaud accompagné de crème fouettée et cannelle – son remède spécial contre la déprime. Puis elle frappa doucement à la porte qu'il avait fermée derrière lui, et l'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse de l'autre côté.

– Liam, je t'ai déjà dit que… commença-t-il à l'entente des pas qui s'approchaient de lui, avant de se retourner et de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec la jeune femme. Emma ?! Qu'est-ce que…

– Je t'ai fait un chocolat chaud, le coupa cette dernière, qui n'avait pas envie d'avoir à se justifier.

Elle ne savait même pas elle-même ce qu'elle faisait là, pour être honnête, si c'était la question qu'il voulait lui poser. Ou du moins, elle ne le savait que trop bien, mais ne préférait pas y penser.

Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir à ses actions et leur impact, pour une fois. Elle voulait vivre au jour le jour, et voir où ceci la mènerait, sans que ses murs viennent la faire reculer face à ses choix.

Killian le comprit bien, c'est pourquoi il ne répliqua rien d'autre qu'un « merci » des plus sincères lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir sur le matelas à ses côtés et lui tendit la boisson chaude, qu'il prit avec plaisir entre ses mains. Ils demeurèrent muets plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles l'anglais dégusta son breuvage en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne finalement la parole.

– Tu sais, s'adressa-t-il à la jeune femme. Si tu veux rentrer chez toi, ne te sens pas obligée de rester à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec mon frère. Ça va aller. Tu en as déjà bien assez fait.

– Tu m'avais promis une soirée _grilled cheese _et au lit… je n'ai pas eu la première, alors maintenant qu'on est seuls, je compte bien me rattraper sur la deuxième ! répliqua-t-elle en riant.

C'était toujours plus facile, pour commencer, de se cacher derrière cette relation-là, que d'accepter encore totalement la vérité en face. C'est pourquoi l'homme face à elle entra dans son jeu, et déposa sa tasse sur la table basse à ses côtés, avant de mettre fin aux quelques centimètres qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre, un air suggestif venu s'infiltrer dans ses irises avant de rapidement la faire basculer pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle sur le lit.

C'était toujours plus facile, pour commencer, de se perdre dans ses caresses que d'accepter qu'elle ne voulait juste pas le quitter, cette fois. C'était toujours plus facile, pour commencer, de se dire qu'il était trop tard pour partir, maintenant, et donc s'endormir à ses côtés.

C'était toujours plus facile…

Et pourtant, quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, un sourire des plus heureux au bord des lèvres au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille, Killian eut le malheur de se retrouver seul dans son lit. Emma était partie. Ç'aurait été trop beau pour être vrai, qu'elle reste réellement. Qu'elle fasse un premier pas en direction d'une véritable relation. Il y avait cru, pourtant. Il avait pensé le lire dans son regard, même si elle ne lui en avait pas fait part, qu'elle le voulait elle aussi.

A cette réalisation, lui qui avait relevé la tête pour écouter si elle ne se trouvait pas quelque part dans l'appartement dans un dernier élan d'espoir, la laissa retomber lourdement sur son oreiller en un soupir, et il referma les yeux, prêt à se rendormir. A quoi bon rester éveillé ? Pour que la réalité le frappe de plein fouet ? Qu'il allait perdre son frère, et maintenant Emma, tout ceci en une seule soirée ? C'étaient de merveilleux cadeaux de Noël, tout ceci…

Il avait donc juste envie de passer la journée dans son lit à se morfondre. Peut-être se lèverait-il seulement pour aller chercher une bouteille de rhum, et s'y noyer dedans, qui sait. Voilà pourquoi quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper, il ne répondit d'abord pas. Pas même quand les coups se firent entendre à nouveau, plus forts cette fois. Il ne voulait voir personne. C'était sûrement Liam, de toute façon, qui lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait lui dire un dernier au revoir le lendemain.

_Jusqu'à ce que…_

– Killian ? se fit entendre une voix de l'autre côté, dans le couloir.

Il crut rêver quand il reconnut ce ton. Ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant…

– C'est moi, Emma !

Il se leva alors d'un bond, et se précipita à l'entrée. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Mais c'était bien la vérité, preuve en était la jeune femme blonde que se trouva devant lui quand il ouvrit.

– Emma ?! appela-t-il son nom, choqué de la voir là, persuadé qu'elle était partie.

– Je suis allée acheter les _grilled cheese_ que tu m'avais promis pour midi, répliqua cette dernière, un petit rictus malicieux au bord des lèvres. Et…

Elle tendit le bras dans sa direction, un paquet à la main.

– Joyeux Noël, Killian, le lui offrit-elle.

Sa réponse fut immédiate. Il l'attira contre lui, et l'embrassa.


	8. Saint-Valentin

**AU dans notre monde inspiré d'un épisode de Thanksgiving (le 4x09, pour être exacte) de la série ****_New Girl_**** transposé à la Saint-Valentin.  
**

**(Si des lecteurs de _Lost_ passent par là, je suis vraiment désolée pour l'absence de nouveaux chapitres, mais comme je l'avais prédit, mon séjour à l'étranger me laisse très peu de temps à passer devant un ordinateur pour écrire – cet OS ayant été terminé avant mon départ. Je ne sais donc toujours pas quand il y aura une suite, mais promis il est toujours prévu qu'il y en ait une un jour ou l'autre !)**

* * *

– Les amis, j'ai une idée pour que l'on ne passe pas la Saint-Valentin seuls cette année !

Ruby, qui avait invité ses camarades les plus proches chez elle afin de leur faire part de son « merveilleux projet », selon ses propres dires, se tenait à présent debout devant eux, un sourire malicieux au bord des lèvres, tandis que ces derniers commençaient déjà à s'inquiéter quelque peu quant à ce qu'il allait leur être annoncé, regrettant presque d'être venus.

C'était qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement la jeune femme, et son côté _légèrement_ excentrique, à force de la côtoyer depuis des années. Ils avaient donc peur de ce qu'elle allait leur proposer, et se demandaient bien ce qui pouvait la mettre à ce point en joie. Car souvent, ce n'était pas bon signe, une telle excitation de sa part.

Ils avaient en effet fini par apprendre à leurs dépends que son engouement concernant ses idées farfelues n'était pas toujours partagé par l'avis général.

– Dans cette boîte, poursuivit-elle toutefois son explication sans prêter la moindre attention aux regards de détresse que les personnes présentes dans la pièce se lançaient les unes aux autres, désignant plutôt l'objet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, j'ai placé des papiers avec nos noms. Chacun à notre tour, nous allons tirer au sort et devoir organiser un rendez-vous à celui qui nous aura été désigné.

Une horde de protestations suivirent ces mots, qu'elle s'empressa de calmer en précisant que ce qu'elle avait appelé « rendez-vous » n'en serait en fait pas vraiment un, puisqu'il s'agirait plus précisément d'une soirée à son appartement, où tout le monde inviterait quelqu'un en plus qui pourrait possiblement s'entendre avec leur pioche afin de faire connaissance – et plus si affinités.

Cette information sembla capitale pour l'assemblée puisque, se sentant rassurés, ils finirent par accepter l'offre de la brune à la suite d'une courte réflexion où ils reconsidérèrent la question. Après tout, en sortait l'argument principal, cela ne les engagerait aucunement en quoi que ce soit et, en tant que célibataires, ils n'avaient de toute façon rien de prévu pour le 14 février à venir.

Ce serait donc une occasion comme une autre de sortir, et se retrouver tous ensemble.

– Parfait, sembla ravie Ruby de recevoir l'approbation ses amis. Puisque tout est réglé, nous allons pouvoir passer au tirage au sort ! N'oubliez pas : vous avez une semaine à partir d'aujourd'hui et surtout… ne dévoilez qui vous avez pioché à personne, sous aucun prétexte.

Les autres ne purent se retenir de rire tant elle semblait prendre son initiative avec sérieux alors qu'elle s'approchait de chacun d'eux pour leur tendre la boîte, les obligeant même à détourner les yeux en même temps qu'ils plongeaient la main à l'intérieur pour être sûre qu'ils ne trichent pas.

Mary-Margaret, sa plus proche connaissance, fut celle qui ouvrit le bal, suivie par Will, puis Elsa, Emma, Robin, Killian et enfin celle qui se tenait à l'origine du projet. Tous découvrirent ensuite leur papier dans un silence des plus religieux, se prêtant au jeu. Le visage de certains s'illumina d'un rictus satisfait en voyant le nom marqué à l'intérieur de celui-ci quand d'autres gardèrent une attitude plus réservée afin de ne paraître suspect pour personne.

Seul l'un d'entre eux sembla vraisemblablement déçu de qui lui avait été attribué : Killian contemplait son morceau de feuille avec horreur et dépit. Il était en effet tombé sur l'unique personne pour qui il avait pourtant prié de ne pas avoir à trouver un rendez-vous – ou peu importe comment la brune appelait ceci. La personne qu'il aimait en secret…

Sa meilleure amie, ou plus communément connue comme _Emma Swan_, tel le prénom devant lui l'indiquait en lettres majuscules.

* * *

– Sers-moi un verre de rhum. Et un grand, s'il-te-plaît.

Peu de temps après avoir tiré au sort, Killian avait quitté ses camarades, prétextant vouloir commencer dès à présent ses recherches du partenaire parfait. En réalité cependant, il souhaitait juste oublier ce stupide plan auquel il regrettait amèrement d'avoir dit oui pour participer – il n'aimait même pas la Saint-Valentin, à l'origine, et avait accepté juste pour faire plaisir à son amie.

Quoi de mieux alors pour s'occuper l'esprit avec d'autres pensées que de rendre visite à son frère ? Car, en plus d'être le seul avec qui il pourrait converser de son problème et être toujours de bons conseils, ce dernier était aussi barman – et, actuellement, le jeune homme avait bien besoin d'un petit remontant, au vu de sa situation critique.

C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à se rendre au _Joyau du Royaume_, le pub que tenait son aîné, après avoir quitté l'appartement de Ruby. Storybrooke, l'endroit où ils résidaient tous, n'était qu'une bourgade ; il avait donc pu s'y rendre à pieds sans aucun souci, après un court détour par le port – la vue de la mer avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur lui, quand il ne se sentait pas bien.

– Mon petit frère aurait-il passé une mauvaise journée ? le questionna Liam sans pour autant relever la tête en direction de l'intéressé, se contentant de lui remplir son verre comme demandé. Tu veux en parler, peut-être, plutôt que de noyer ta peine dans l'alcool ?

– Je crois que tu voulais dire _jeune_ frère, marmonna machinalement ce dernier avant de se confier sur ses états d'âme. Je dois trouver quelqu'un avec qui caser Emma pour la Saint-Valentin…

Ainsi racontée à haute voix, cette histoire parut encore plus absurde au brun qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Sentiment que sembla partager l'autre Jones, puisqu'il s'exclama à l'entente de ses paroles :

– Emma… Tu veux dire, _ton_ Emma ? Emma Swan ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça ?

– Ce n'est pas « mon » Emma, arrête avec ça, répliqua son interlocuteur, le cœur lourd. Et c'est parce que Ruby a eu une merveilleuse idée de soirée…

Tout en laissant s'échapper un long soupir exaspéré, Killian détailla ce dont la jeune femme elle-même leur avait fait part quelques heures auparavant. Le barman l'écouta attentivement parler, sa faire le moindre commentaire. Lui qui était au courant des _réels_ sentiments que son cadet ressentait à l'égard de sa meilleure amie se sentait désolé pour lui.

– C'est terrible, termina son récit l'intéressé. Est-ce que tu m'imagines, en train de planifier un rencard pour la personne que j'aime, avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Rencard auquel je vais assister, en plus, puisqu'on sera ensemble à la même fête ?!

Liam resta muet un instant, à la recherche de quoi répondre pour remonter le moral de son frère, jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée ne vienne tout à coup lui traverser l'esprit.

– Peut-être que c'est au contraire une chance que tu sois tombé sur elle, débuta-t-il alors.

– Et en quoi est-ce que ça peut être une « chance », dis-moi ? répéta l'autre, sceptique.

– Eh bien, il est peut-être temps pour toi de lui faire comprendre ce que tu ressens pour elle, non ? s'expliqua davantage le bouclé. Je sais que tu ne me crois jamais quand je te dis ça, mais tout le monde peut voir dans sa façon de se comporter avec toi, ou les regards qu'elle te lance, qu'elle est tout aussi amoureuse de toi que tu l'es d'elle. Il faudrait simplement que l'un d'entre vous trouve le courage de faire le premier pas, et ce ne sera clairement jamais elle, avec sa peur panique de te perdre, alors… tu n'as qu'à inviter personne d'autre que _toi-même_ pour ce rendez-vous !

Il semblait plutôt fier de son idée, au vu du grand sourire qu'il offrit à son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci néanmoins ne parut pas la trouver aussi ingénieuse – au contraire, même.

– Tu rigoles ?! nia-t-il complètement de la tête pour montrer son désaccord. I peine trois jours, elle m'a parlé de ce gars qu'on a rencontré à une soirée, Walsh, je crois, qui lui plaisait bien et qu'elle aurait aimé revoir seuls autour d'un verre. Je pense que c'est assez clair comme message, non ? Elle ne me voit comme rien d'autre que son ami.

Pour toute réaction, son aîné souffla, n'en pouvant plus que les deux camarades soient les seuls incapables de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre et se cachaient à la place derrière de fausses (et vaines, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas dupes) excuses afin de se prouver qu'ils avaient raison, et que les autres avaient tort.

– J'imagine que juste avant, tu lui avais parlé de ton dernier coup d'un soir ?

– Je…

Killian, qui s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose pour se défendre, se coupa net dans son élan quand il aperçut celle dont ils parlaient justement entrer dans le bar et se diriger droit sur eux. Elle salua chaleureusement le propriétaire des lieux, avant de se tourner vers son ami, visiblement surprise de le voir là et quelque peu soupçonneuse.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? l'interrogea-t-elle donc.

– A ce que je sache, ce pub est toujours celui de mon frère, alors j'ai toutes les raisons de vouloir lui rendre une petite visite, non ? Toi, en revanche… qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ici ? voulut à son tour savoir le brun, curieux.

– Je… j'avais juste envie de passer boire un verre, mentit Emma.

Malheureusement pour elle, son interlocuteur savait lire en elle comme si elle était un livre ouvert – c'est pourquoi il devina facilement qu'elle ne lui disait pas la vérité. Il insista alors, amusé :

– Sérieusement, Swan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as rendez-vous avec quelqu'un, c'est ça ?

Même s'il prononçait ces mots sur le ton de la rigolade, il ne put empêcher son cœur, au fond de lui, de se serrer dans sa poitrine au songe de cette possibilité. Et dire que bientôt, c'était lui-même qui allait devoir lui en organiser un… Comment allait-il pouvoir s'en sortir sans (trop) souffrir ?

– Non, je… A vrai dire, je venais pour parler à ton frère, avoua-t-elle enfin, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau de sitôt si elle ne lui donnait pas d'explication valable.

– A moi ? fut surpris de l'apprendre le bouclé, qui prit la parole après être resté en retrait jusqu'à maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

– C'est que… je voulais te parler… en privé, hésita-t-elle, lançant un regard en coin à son camarade assis au comptoir à ses côtés.

– Oh, je vois, parut vexé ce dernier d'être ainsi mis à l'écart par sa meilleure amie et son aîné.

Il commença à se lever de son tabouret pour partir et laisser les jeunes gens tranquilles, comme implicitement demandé, mais Emma le retint par le bras, ne supportant pas de le voir dans cet état de déception par sa faute.

– Attends, Killian, ne fais pas la gueule, c'est par rapport à la soirée de Ruby ! tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

Ce qui sembla marcher instantanément, puisque celui-ci retrouva en un seul coup sa bonne humeur, et s'écria même, sa curiosité à présent piquée au vif :

– Sérieusement ?! Qui est-ce que tu as tiré et qui a des vues sur mon frère ?

– Jones ! s'indigna la blonde qu'il révèle ainsi le véritable but de cette fête.

– Désolé, chérie, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un l'inviterait, alors… je lui ai déjà tout raconté à ce propos avant que tu n'arrives, répliqua ce dernier en riant.

– Pars, le poussa-t-elle vers la sortie en levant les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse, faisant mine d'être dépitée par son comportement. Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir que de te dire qui j'ai pioché avant le grand jour… A moins que tu me le dises aussi, toi ?

A nouveau le jeune homme perdit son sourire, pour quelques secondes seulement toutefois, avant de se forcer à reprendre contenance afin de ne pas laisser paraître son malaise face à son amie, et qu'elle se doute ainsi de quoi que ce soit à son propos.

– _Jamais_, jura-t-il en s'éloignant, accompagné d'un clin d'œil entendu.

Ne restèrent donc devant le comptoir, une fois le brun parti, plus que Liam et Emma. Cette dernière, qui était arrivée avec un plan bien en tête, ne savait maintenant plus comment aborder la chose avec son vis-à-vis sans se montrer suspecte. Elle n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de se poser trop de questions à ce sujet puisque le plus vieux fut celui qui finit par briser le silence gênant qui s'était mis à régner entre eux.

– Alors, questionna-t-il de lui-même, avec qui est-ce que tu veux me caser, dis-moi ?

L'intéressée soupira faussement suite à cette interrogation. Les deux Jones n'étaient définitivement pas frères pour rien. Ils étaient les mêmes…

(Ou du moins, _presque_ les mêmes. Car seul l'un d'entre eux avait réussi l'exploit de toucher son cœur, et de le faire une nouvelle fois battre pour quelqu'un.)

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Emma et Killian profitèrent d'une belle journée d'hiver ensoleillée, aux températures plutôt agréables, pour partager un repas en terrasse de l'auberge-restaurant du _Granny's_, tenue par la grand-mère de Ruby, dans laquelle celle-ci travaillait en tant que serveuse.

– Vous ne devinerez jamais le coup que m'a fait Mary-Margaret, s'écria justement cette dernière, venue s'asseoir aux côtés de ses camarades pendant sa pause. Elle est allée chez la concurrence !

– Comment ça ? se firent écho les voix des deux autres, qui avaient peur de ne pas bien voir où elle voulait en venir avec cette accusation.

– Je suppose que vous connaissez le _Auntie's_ ? Ce restaurant qui a ouvert il n'y a pas si longtemps, avec l'arrivée de la famille Gale en ville ? Eh bien pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai vu Mary-Margaret y entrer à l'heure du déjeuner, et en ressortir avec un repas à emporter ! Et après, elle ose me faire croire que je suis sa meilleure amie…

Ses interlocuteurs se lancèrent un regard entendu, complices, avant de se mettre à rire devant l'air complètement offusqué de la brune pour si peu – c'était qu'elle pouvait avoir des réactions exagérées, parfois.

– C'est ça, foutez-vous de moi, en plus, parut-elle faussement vexée de cette réaction à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas de leur part – sûrement cherchait-elle auprès d'eux un peu de soutien. Mais tu verras, Killian, le jour où tu apprendras qu'Emma a préféré aller au _Rabbit_ plutôt qu'au _Joyau_ pour boire un verre, tu comprendras la trahison que j'ai ressentie.

Puis, sur ces paroles, elle se leva d'un bon et disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, retournant derrière le comptoir pour travailler, laissant ses clients à nouveau seuls face à leur plat dans un apaisant silence venu alors s'installer entre eux pendant qu'ils se remettaient à manger.

– Rassure-moi, ne put tout de même pas s'empêcher de le briser le jeune homme entre deux bouchées de son _grilled cheese_, les paroles de leur amie refusant de sortir de sa tête. Tu ne me ferais jamais un coup pareil, toi, n'est-ce pas ?

– Mange et tais-toi, fut l'unique réponse qu'il reçut de la part de l'intéressée, un rictus amusé venu se dessiner sur son visage à l'entente d'une telle question.

S'il était au courant de toutes les soirées qu'elle avait pu passer là-bas avec ses collègues de la station de shérif… Il se comporterait certainement de la même façon que Ruby.

Car lui aussi pouvait avoir des réactions exagérées, parfois.

(Souvent.)

Le reste du repas se passa dans une ambiance chaleureuse entre les deux amis, jusqu'à ce que la blonde ne s'absente un moment, laissant ainsi Killian seul dehors. Ce dernier, qui avait toujours en tête la mission qu'il avait de trouver à sa camarade le partenaire idéal pour la soirée de Saint-Valentin qui approchait à (trop) grands pas, se mit alors à loucher sur le portable qu'elle avait laissé poser sur la table pendant qu'elle se rendait aux toilettes.

Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas que l'on touche à ses affaires, même si elle n'avait rien à cacher, ni à lui ni à personne d'autre, mais c'était le seul moyen auquel il avait pensé pour contacter ce Walsh dont elle lui avait parlé sans qu'elle ne devine ce qu'il comptait faire (il ne connaissait ni son nom de famille, ni où il habitait ou travaillait) : avec son numéro – en supposant qu'il le lui avait donné, du moins. C'est pourquoi, à contrecœur, se répétant que c'était pour la bonne cause qu'il faisait cela, il prit le téléphone entre ses mains et le déverrouilla.

Son organe vital s'accéléra tout à coup quand il reconnut le fond d'écran de sa page d'accueil. C'était une photographie d'eux, déguisés en pirate et princesse lors d'une soirée Halloween qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, et avec d'autres proches connaissances. Cela avait certainement été la meilleure fête de toute sa vie. Celle où il s'était rendu compte des véritables sentiments qu'il ressentait à l'égard de la jeune femme suite à un baiser échangé sous le coup de l'alcool (et d'un jeu tout aussi alcoolisé et absurde), cet amour pour elle qui perdurait depuis, ne faisant que s'accroître au fil du temps passé ensemble.

Ce fut donc un réel plaisir que d'apprendre qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir apprécié le moment tout autant que lui, au point d'en avoir gardé un souvenir en fond d'écran encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils avaient pris ce cliché plusieurs années auparavant.

Toutefois il ne s'attarda pas davantage dessus, par crainte qu'Emma ne réapparaisse derrière lui et ne le surprenne en train de fouiller dans son mobile – il ne souhaitait vraiment pas avoir à affronter sa colère. Il se hâta donc de trouver ce qu'il cherchait, et fut soulagé (ou pas ?) de constater que Walsh faisait bien parti de ses contacts. Il ne put aussi s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils étaient assez proches pour qu'elle ne le nomme pas simplement avec son nom et prénom comme elle paraissait l'avoir fait avec tous les autres ; il était en effet accompagné d'un smiley d'un mignon petit singe, ce qui lui fit ressentir un léger pincement au cœur en le voyant, même s'il n'en comprenait pas la signification. Certainement était-ce en rapport avec une blague entre eux.

Il hésita quelques secondes à aller voir si lui aussi avait droit à quelque chose de personnel, et si oui, quoi, mais il se ravisa finalement – il avait déjà assez regardé sans autorisation à son goût. C'est pourquoi il se contenta de reposer l'objet là où il l'avait pris, une fois le numéro bien ajouté à ses propres contacts, et juste avant que la jeune femme ne revienne s'installer face à lui.

– Désolée que ça ait duré aussi longtemps, s'excusa-t-elle quand elle fut de nouveau assise, mais Ruby ne voulait plus s'arrêter de parler, à s'assurer que son plan se passait bien. Tu en es où, toi, d'ailleurs ?

– Sur la bonne voie, répondit vaguement le brun, peu enclin à aborder ce sujet, et encore moins avec elle. Et toi, comment ça s'est passé avec mon frère l'autre soir, alors ?

– Il a accepté de venir, s'enthousiasma sa camarade, un grand sourire venu illuminer son visage.

– Sérieusement, lui ?! J'ai quand même bien hâte de savoir avec qui il a « rendez-vous »…

– Et tu n'as pas hâte de savoir qui est-ce qu'on a choisi pour toi ? Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de personne pour faire de nouvelles rencontres, mais qui sait, peut-être que celui ou celle qui a pioché ton nom va te trouver l'amour de ta vie…

Cette remarque vexa légèrement l'intéressé, qui n'aimait pas être vu comme seulement quelqu'un qui enchaînait les conquêtes, même s'il savait que sa meilleure amie ne le voyait pas _que_ comme cela, malgré son ignorance sur le fait qu'il n'avait plus été capable de coucher avec une inconnue depuis bien longtemps. Surtout qu'il doutait grandement de trouver « l'amour de sa vie » à cette soirée, comme elle le disait, puisqu'il l'avait déjà. Le seul problème étant qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui…

– Qui sait, se contenta-t-il donc seulement de répéter en baissant les yeux sur son plat, incapable de soutenir le regard d'Emma sur lui.

* * *

Le grand soir était enfin arrivé. Ruby, aidée de ses camarades, avait passé l'après-midi à préparer son appartement et différents mets afin que tout soit le plus parfait possible. Mary-Margaret, qui s'était bien prise au jeu, avait même insisté pour ajouter quelques décorations supplémentaires. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à attendre les invités et, comme ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux avant que ces derniers n'arrivent, la propriétaire des lieux décida que le moment était venu pour que chacun dévoile sa pioche – mais pas à qui ils avaient demandé de participer.

Killian se moquait bien d'apprendre qui avait tiré son nom. Il n'était même pas excité à l'idée de voir la réaction de sa meilleure amie quand elle apprendrait qu'il était tombé sur elle. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était que cette soirée se termine au plus vite. Se retrouver seul dans son appartement.

(Et connaître l'identité de qui avait jeté son dévolu sur son frère, aussi, tout de même, lui qui était pourtant du genre à n'avoir pour seul grand amour que le bateau dans lequel il logeait. Mais cette personne ne devait pas le laisser complètement indifférent, s'il avait accepté de prendre part à la fête.)

– Emma, énonça justement leur hôte pour commencer, qui est-ce que tu as pioché ?

Le brun sortit rapidement de sa rêverie à l'entente du nom de la jeune femme et se tourna dans sa direction, un grand sourire venu subitement se poster sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il la dévisageait, impatient. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel face à son attitude puis avoua en détournant les irises vers le reste du groupe, l'ignorant complètement :

– Elsa. Je suis tombée sur Elsa.

– Nooooon ! ne parvint pas retenir son exclamation le jeune homme malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions de rester discret pour ne pas se faire démasquer par les autres.

Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de la blonde, et un coup dans les côtes qui le fit taire d'un coup. Cette révélation n'aurait pas dû le surprendre, pourtant – de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, Elsa restait la plus probable.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça, Killian ? demanda l'intéressée, intriguée par son cri du cœur.

– Rien du tout. Tu… tu comprendras tout à l'heure, mais ce n'était pas à mal prendre, hein, tenta-t-il de se rattraper comme il le put. Je suis juste un peu étonné, c'est tout.

– Comment ça, « étonné » ? intervint alors Ruby, un air de suspicion dans la voix. Étonné de quoi ? Emma, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas su te taire et que tu lui as dit qui tu allais ramener ce soir ? On avait dit pas de triche, pourtant !

– Rassure-toi, chérie, elle n'a pas triché, répondit le jeune homme à sa place pour la défendre. J'étais juste là quand elle est venu lui demander, c'est tout. Rien de plus qu'une coïncidence.

– Emma, ne me dis pas que… commença à comprendre de qui ils parlaient Elsa, ses joues virant au rouge alors que la réalisation la frappait de plein fouet.

Celle-ci se contenta seulement de lui sourire. Personne d'autre qu'elle n'était au courant de l'attirance que la blonde ressentait pour Liam, et qu'elle l'appréciait vraiment. Elle n'avait donc pas hésité une seconde lorsqu'elle avait tiré son nom, une semaine auparavant. Parce qu'il était clair qu'il y avait aussi quelque chose du côté du bouclé…

– Bon et sinon, tu as tiré qui, toi, Killian ? relança la conversation Robin pour mettre fin au silence et au malaise qui s'étaient installés parmi l'assemblée, ramenant ainsi l'ordre.

– Emma, répliqua-t-il rapidement, d'un coup bien moins joyeux que précédemment.

– Mon Dieu, pourquoi moi ?! fit mine de se sentir dépitée la shérif en laissant tomber sa tête entre ses mains de manière dramatique. J'espère que tu ne m'as pas ramené l'un de tes amis bizarres, comme celui qui n'arrête pas de loucher sur moi dès qu'il me voit, celui que vous surnommez Mouche… c'est quoi son nom à lui, déjà ?

– Il s'appelle William. Et je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès, il a des problèmes de vue, même si c'est vrai qu'il t'aime bien. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu es sur ma liste des intouchables, tu peux donc être sûre qu'il ne tentera jamais rien avec toi.

Aussitôt qu'il prononça la dernière partie de son explication, Killian s'en voulut d'avoir ainsi (trop) parlé. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui fasse part de cet aveu ?! Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de le savoir. Surtout au vu de l'expression qui venait d'apparaître sur son visage à l'entente de celui-ci. Ses paupières s'étaient ouvertes en grand, et elle le dévisageait maintenant avec intensité, vraisemblablement choquée.

– Je… quoi ?! fut-elle simplement capable de répliquer, à court de mots.

– Tu fais partie de ma liste des intouchables ? répéta l'autre, peu serein, une main venue se perdre derrière son oreille alors qu'il reprenait la parole avec difficulté.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Parce que c'est un code entre nous, de ne pas sortir avec les amis proches de nos amis proches, au cas où ça tournerait mal, pour ne pas qu'on se retrouve au milieu d'une rupture entre deux personnes à qui on tient, chercha-t-il une vaine excuse.

Qui ne sembla pas marcher sur Emma, qui avait une sorte de « pouvoir » lui faisant sentir quand quelqu'un lui mentait. Cependant elle n'insista pas davantage – pour l'instant. Car il savait qu'elle n'en resterait pas là éternellement. Qu'elle lui demanderait de plus amples informations dès qu'ils auraient un moment seuls, rien que tous les deux.

Mais, en attendant, le tour de table reprit afin de faire oublier ce nouvel incident et ainsi passer à autre chose. Chacun put alors révéler sa pioche sans autre problème, et tout le monde apprit que Mary-Margaret avait eu Ruby, Ruby était tombée sur Will, Will sur Robin et enfin, Elsa sur Killian.

* * *

– Mary-Margaret ! Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que Dorothy Gale fait chez moi ?!

Quand elle avait aperçu une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et bouclés entrer dans son appartement, et que celle-ci lui avait expliqué que c'était sa meilleure amie qui l'avait invitée, Ruby s'était empressée d'attraper sa camarade par le bras, et de l'entraîner dans sa chambre pour avoir une petite discussion avec elle.

(Très peu lui importait si cette dernière se trouvait déjà elle-même en pleine conversation avec son fantasme de toujours et grand ami de Robin : son fameux David Nolan.)

– Je lui ai demandé de venir, répliqua l'intéressée en haussant des épaules, comme si ce qu'elle avançait était une évidence. Tu te souviens du scandale que tu m'as fait l'autre jour parce que j'ai osé me rendre au _Auntie's_ sans te dire pourquoi ? Eh bien c'était pour toi, imbécile.

– Pou… pour moi ? s'étonna la propriétaire des lieux, se calmant quelque peu. Comment ça ?

Même si elle avait conscience que Mary-Margaret était celle qui l'avait tirée au sort pour ce soir, elle ne lui avait jamais fait part de ce qu'elle ressentait pour la jeune femme, et n'imaginait donc pas une seule seconde qu'elle – ou n'importe qui d'autre, d'ailleurs – puisse être au courant.

Car à quoi bon faire part de ses sentiments à quiconque autour d'elle s'ils n'étaient pas partagés, comme elle était persuadée que c'était le cas pour l'autre serveuse la concernant ?

– Ruby, tu es ma meilleure amie, souffla son interlocutrice, un petit sourire au bord des lèvres. Et j'ai bien vu la façon dont tu te comportais avec elle quand elle était dans le coin.

– Peut-être… mais tu ne t'es pas rendu compte de la manière dont _elle_ se comportait avec moi, alors ! Parce que je suis désolée de te l'apprendre, mais elle ne me supporte pas.

– Tu en es sûre ? Si elle est là ce soir, c'est bien pour une raison, non ? Et si tu avais vu sa réaction quand je lui ai parlé de toi… Je ne pense pas que tu tiendrais de tels propos à son sujet.

– C'est vrai ?

Les prunelles de la brune s'illuminèrent à l'entente de ces mots, et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Elle regarda son amie avec un rictus heureux, mais ne bougea pas pour autant de sa place initiale, comme paralysée. C'était si rare de la voir aussi peu sûre d'elle, presque paniquée.

Mais l'amour pouvait se montrer effrayant, parfois, après tout. Se lancer dedans, en tout cas.

– Bien sûr, que c'est vrai ! la sortit tout de même de sa stupeur Mary-Margaret. Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va la rejoindre !

Ce que cette dernière s'empressa alors de faire, poussée par les encouragements de son amie. Elle se stoppa cependant juste avant de presser la poignée de la porte qu'elle avait fermée, et se retourna dans sa direction pour l'interroger, sa curiosité piquée au vif, ses esprits maintenant retrouvés :

– Et toi alors, avec David, comment ça se passe ? Vous avez l'air de plutôt bien vous entendre, quand je t'ai volée à lui – désolée pour ça, au passage ?

– C'est un vrai prince charmant, avoua la jeune femme, à son tour des étoiles plein les yeux rien que de penser à lui.

Sa vis-à-vis leva le regard au ciel en riant, puis toutes deux reprirent enfin part à la fête, Ruby à présent prête à rejoindre les invités – du moins, une en particulier, surtout…

* * *

Il avait essayé. Vraiment – il avait essayé. De toutes ses forces, même.

Lorsque Elsa était venue à lui avec une jolie petite blonde aux cheveux relevés en un chignon et qu'elle s'était présentée comme étant Chloé (« mais Clochette me va bien aussi, tout le monde m'appelle Clochette ») avec un sourire des plus adorables, Killian avait réellement pensé être capable de passer une bonne soirée en oubliant son amie dans les bras d'une autre. Sauf qu'il n'était plus cet homme-là, qu'il avait changé.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se sortir la jeune femme de la tête aussi facilement. Surtout pas quand son rire résonnait dans tout le salon et que, malgré lui et ses efforts pour se concentrer sur son « rendez-vous », il ne parvenait pas à détourner ses irises d'elle. Il se sentait hypnotisé par son sourire, et cette joie qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux d'émeraude qui ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle avait reconnu celui qu'il avait amené rien que pour elle.

(Au moins, il pouvait se réjouir de savoir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé dans son choix.)

L'inconnue à ses côtés avait donc beau se montrer très intéressante, et certainement quelqu'un de vraiment appréciable, aussi, il lui était tout bonnement impossible d'avoir autre chose à l'esprit qu'Emma, et celui qui se trouvait en sa compagnie, et ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux, alors qu'ils se montraient de plus en plus proches au fur et à mesure que l'heure tournait et qu'ils enchaînaient les verres d'alcool.

– Tu devrais lui parler, le sortit soudain de sa contemplation malsaine une voix dans son dos.

– Pardon ?! rétorqua-t-il en reportant enfin son intention sur son invitée.

– La jolie blonde que tu dévisages amoureusement depuis tout à l'heure. Tu devrais lui parler.

Killian soupira longuement suite à cela, puis il termina d'une traite sa boisson. Si c'était si facile… il n'aurait pas attendu pour le faire. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Loin de là.

– Je suis désolé, se contenta-t-il donc de s'excuser auprès de la surnommée Clochette. Je te fais perdre ton temps, alors que tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Je ne sais pas ce que t'a raconté à Elsa à propos de cette soirée, si tu sais pourquoi elle a été organisée ou pas, mais si c'est le cas… comme tu as pu le constater, je ne suis pas vraiment dans l'optique de rencontrer quelqu'un, en ce moment.

– Oh, rassure-toi, le prit étrangement bien l'intéressée, je ne suis pas dans cette optique non plus.

Elle lui sourit et, afin d'illustrer son propos, lui présenta sa main gauche, dont l'annulaire était orné d'une magnifique alliance. Surpris d'un tel retournement de situation, le brun s'écria :

– Tu es mariée ?!

Un peu trop fort, peut-être, puisque les conversations autour se stoppèrent net, laissant place à un lourd silence tandis que tout le monde s'était tourné vers les deux jeunes gens qui discutaient.

– Moins fort, le réprimanda l'intéressée, forçant un rictus pour faire bonne figure, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne fasse plus attention à eux. Je suis ici pour une mission.

– Une mission ? s'étonna un peu plus son interlocuteur.

Décidément, la fête prenait un tournant vraiment étrange, avec toutes ces révélations d'un coup sur l'identité de sa partenaire d'un soir.

– Il semblerait que je sois aussi bonne pour détecter quand deux personnes sont faites pour être ensemble que tu as l'air de l'être pour cacher tes sentiments. Parce que vois-tu, si Elsa m'a choisie moi comme « rendez-vous » ou je ne sais quelle est cette idée que vous avez eue, c'est parce qu'elle est parfaitement au courant que la jeune femme là-bas, désigna-t-elle sa meilleure amie du doigt, ne te laisse pas indifférent. Et apparemment, elle est persuadée que l'inverse est vrai aussi. C'est donc là que mon « don » et moi intervenons : pour lui donner mon avis, savoir si elle a raison ou pas. Et surtout, si c'est le cas… pour vous aider à franchir le pas.

– Tu vas me dire que tu as préféré passer la Saint-Valentin à essayer de mettre deux inconnus en couple plutôt qu'avec ton mari ? fut tout ce que fut capable d'interagir à cela le jeune homme.

Le reste lui paraissait bien trop confus pour en faire la moindre remarque.

– Je devais une faveur à Elsa. Et puis, ça fait des mois que je la bassine pour savoir qui est l'élu qui a réussi à faire fondre son cœur sans qu'elle ne lâche jamais le morceau, alors je me suis dit que j'aurais peut-être plus de chances en venant ici, que la personne qui avait tiré son nom en savait peut-être plus que moi sur lui. Et j'ai apparemment vu juste…

A cette mention, l'autre détourna légèrement son attention sur le couple que formait la blonde et son frère. Et, en effet, il ne put que confirmer les dires de sa nouvelle amie : les deux se souriaient niaisement, sans jamais se lâcher des prunelles. Le cadet Jones n'avait jamais vu son aîné ainsi, de toute son existence. Il était heureux pour lui, bien sûr, mais ne put cependant pas retenir un petit rire en l'apercevant contempler Elsa pendant qu'elle lui parlait d'il ne savait quoi.

Car dire qu'il avait osé se moquer de lui et des « yeux doux » qu'il ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il faisait constamment à la femme que lui-même aimait… il ne s'était clairement pas regardé.

Tout de même il se concentra à nouveau bien vite sur son interlocutrice, toujours aussi incrédule quant à sa présence ici – tous les arguments qu'elle avait pu lui avancer n'équivalaient pas une soirée de Saint-Valentin passée en amoureux, selon lui, même pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais réellement célébré cette fête. C'est pourquoi elle ajouta devant son air suspicieux :

– Plus sérieusement, mon mari est en déplacement, en ce moment, et il travaillait ce soir, alors j'ai pensé que ce serait un bon moyen pour me changer les idées, pour ne pas trop ressentir le manque. Et puis, moi qui ne connais plus ça depuis longtemps, j'aime toujours voir de nouvelles romances se créer sous mes yeux ! Parce que je peux te dire, parole d'experte, qu'Elsa a tout à fait raison.

Au lieu de le réjouir, cet aveu fit au contraire déchanter le jeune homme alors qu'il le ramenait à la réalité. Elle avait beau dire qu'elle s'y connaissait, et il aurait aimé la croire… il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Clochette avait tort. Sa camarade ne l'aimait pas. Pas comme _lui_ l'aimait, en tout cas.

Pour elle, il n'était rien d'autre que son meilleur ami.

Et, de toute façon, même si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne prendrait jamais le risque de faire évoluer leur relation vers quelque chose de plus sérieux, de toute façon, par peur de le perdre si cela venait à ne pas marcher entre eux – comme si lui-même pourrait vivre sans elle, quoi qu'il se passe, que cela aboutisse à une belle histoire ou non… Lui, de son côté, ne voulait pas la brusquer, lui faire peur, s'il venait à lui faire comprendre ses véritables sentiments à son égard. Ce fut donc ce qu'il tenta d'expliquer à la petite blonde ses côtés, qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré. Devant tant de mauvaise foi, elle se sentit obligée d'illustrer son propos, et ajouta à son intention :

– Toi qui n'a pas cessé de la regarder depuis le début de la soirée, tu vas me dire que tu ne t'es pas rendu compte qu'il en était de même pour elle ? Ça se voit qu'elle n'en a rien à faire du gars que tu lui as ramené, et qu'elle l'écoute à peine, parce que c'est avec _toi_ qu'elle préférerait être.

– N'importe quoi. Parce que toi qui sembles l'avoir épiée autant que moi, tu vas me dire que tu ne t'es pas rendue compte qu'elle avait l'air de beaucoup s'en rapprocher, depuis tout à l'heure ? imita-t-il le discours de sa vis-à-vis. Regarde-les. Est-ce qu'elle a l'air de s'ennuyer, là ?

En même temps qu'il parlait, il porta son attention un instant sur les deux jeunes gens, qui se tenaient non loin d'eux, mais à une distance assez lointaine pour qu'ils ne puissent pas les entendre, et eut alors la surprise de rencontrer ceux d'Emma, qui visiblement s'était mise à les dévisager elle aussi. Gênée d'avoir été ainsi prise sur le fait, elle sourit rapidement à son camarade avant de se retourner vers Walsh, et fit mine de s'intéresser à ce qu'il lui disait, se forçant à rire.

Il était vrai que s'il s'écoutait, il dirait qu'elle feignait sa bonne humeur davantage qu'elle n'était réellement heureuse. Mais n'était-ce pas plutôt ce qu'il souhaiterait voir dans ses prunelles plutôt que ce qu'il y percevait réellement ?

– Elle a l'air de s'éclater, oui, ironisa Clochette, faisant écho à ses propres pensées. A tel point que je suis persuadée qu'elle ne va pas remarquer ça, ni mal le prendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun eut à peine le temps de relever un sourcil d'incompréhension, voulant lui demander ce que son « ça » signifiait avant de laisser s'échapper un hoquet de surprise quand tout à coup, sans prévenir, sa nouvelle amie posa une main sur sa cuisse et s'approcha beaucoup trop de lui, son visage plus qu'à quelques centimètres seulement de son oreille.

– Hum non vraiment, tu as raison, ça ne lui fait aucun effet, murmura-t-elle malicieusement au creux de celle-ci. Elle ne paraît pas _du tout_ jalouse de me voir aussi proche de toi.

Elle continua à lui caresser la jambe, un grand rictus aux lèvres, tandis que le jeune homme put apercevoir du coin de l'œil le visage de la shérif se décomposer face à lui, n'arrivant pas à détacher son regard du « couple ». Se pouvait-il alors que Clochette avait raison à son propos ?

Que _tout le monde_ avait raison à son propos ? Qu'elle ressentait vraiment les mêmes sentiments que lui à son égard ? Peut-être était-ce le cas, accepta-t-il (enfin) de le reconnaître. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que, comme il en avait fait part avant à sa camarade, elle avait de hauts murs bâtis autour de son cœur, qu'elle n'était sûrement pas prête à laisser abattre maintenant.

Elle n'était pas prête à le laisser entrer _ainsi_ dans sa vie.

– Excuse-moi, est-ce que je peux te l'emprunter deux minutes ? le sortit de sa contemplation la voix d'Elsa, qui s'adressait à lui.

Elle avait l'air peu ravie, les sourcils froncés en dévisageant son amie.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête, et les deux femmes l'abandonnèrent donc. Il en profita pour se lever et partir remplir son verre et celui de son invitée dans la cuisine.

– Ça a l'air de bien se passer, avec la copine d'Elsa, non ? Elle est mignonne, en tout cas.

Il manqua de verser le contenu de la bouteille de rhum à côté tant il fut surpris par la présence venue le rejoindre et qui se trouvait maintenant dans son dos. Il lui fit face d'un bond, se retrouvant ainsi nez-à-nez avec Emma, qui lui souriait faussement. Mal-à-l'aise, ne sachant que répondre à cela, il se gratta le derrière de l'oreille en un tic nerveux avant de prendre la parole.

– Euh oui ça va, on s'entend plutôt bien, fit-il mine de ne pas se montrer trop enthousiaste, s'en voulant de l'avoir rendue jalouse plus tôt sans le vouloir. Et toi, avec Walsh ?

– Oh, très bien ! s'excita-t-elle en revanche un peu trop pour paraître crédible. Je pense qu'on va bientôt partir pour aller chez moi, histoire d'être un peu plus au calme… si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors si tu vois Ruby et qu'elle me cherche, est-ce que tu pourras la prévenir, s'il-te-plaît ?

Il l'inspecta un moment, cherchant à lire en elle. Cela avait beau être elle qui avait un détecteur de mensonges intégré… lui était tout aussi capable de reconnaître quand _elle_ n'était pas sincère.

Et elle ne l'était clairement pas, actuellement. Ce qui le soulagea quelque peu, au fond – la pensée de savoir la jeune femme entre les bras d'un autre n'était jamais agréable pour lui.

(Mais peut-être que le savoir _lui_ entre les bras d'une autre l'était tout aussi peu pour elle, et que c'était pour cela qu'elle souhaitait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, après ce qu'elle avait vu – ou plutôt, cru voir – entre Clochette et lui, et les conclusions qu'elle avait pu en tirer ?

Il se remémora les dires de son aîné, quelques jours plus tôt, qui lui avait demandé si elle ne s'était pas mise à évoquer Walsh suite au récit de sa nuit avec l'une de ses dernières conquêtes. Il ne put s'avouer que c'était plus ou moins le cas.)

Tout à coup l'espoir remonta en flèche en lui, comme jamais auparavant. Car peut-être tout n'était pas perdu, finalement, comme il l'avait pensé. Peut-être voulait-elle _réellement_ s'ouvrir à lui, à présent, qu'elle se sentait enfin prête. Peut-être était-il donc le moment de lui parler…

Ce qu'il s'apprêta à faire… avant de se rendre compte qu'il était de nouveau seul dans la pièce – certainement l'avait-elle quittée pendant qu'il se perdait dans ses réflexions, voyant qu'il ne réagissait d'aucune manière à sa révélation. Il se hâta alors en direction du salon pour la rattraper. Malheureusement pour lui, il était déjà trop tard.

En effet, il eut simplement le temps de regarder, impuissant, Walsh fermer la porte d'entrée derrière lui, un rictus des plus satisfaits au bord des lèvres. Killian, lui, n'ayant plus rien d'autre à faire, retourna dans la cuisine, but son breuvage d'une traite, s'en servit un autre, puis partit s'affaler sur le canapé, les deux verres pleins à la main, en attendant que Clochette ne vienne le rejoindre. Il venait très certainement de laisser passer sa chance…

* * *

En cette nuit d'hiver du 14 février, il faisait froid, dehors. Et ce n'était pas sa simple veste en cuir rouge qu'elle portait et son bonnet gris qui allaient réchauffer Emma. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas retourner à l'appartement de son amie pour trouver un peu de chaleur, maintenant qu'elle en était partie en vitesse.

Pas quand elle voyait son meilleur ami – celui pour qui l'idiote qu'elle était s'était mise à ressentir des sentiments autres qui _juste_ amicaux à force de côtoyer l'être parfait qu'il était – se rapprocher d'une autre.

Pas quand elle avait fait croire à ce même meilleur ami qu'elle rentrait chez elle pour terminer sa soirée en toute intimité avec l'homme qu'il avait ramené rien que pour elle.

Cet homme avec qui elle avait déjà essayé de le rendre jaloux, à mentionner son nom après que lui-même lui avait parlé de ses histoires, ou quelques minutes auparavant, avec son mensonge les concernant. Une stratégie qui semblait n'avoir marché ni à la première, ni à la deuxième tentative.

Elle se retrouvait donc par sa propre faute coincée sur le toit de l'immeuble en compagnie de ce vendeur de meubles, avait-elle appris son métier au cours d'une conversation qu'elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié, qui paraissait totalement épris d'elle alors qu'elle-même se rendait compte d'à quel point il pouvait finalement être un personnage inintéressant, maintenant qu'elle l'avait face à elle.

– Je suis content que tu m'aies amené ici, la sortit de son introspection la voix de Walsh. C'est très beau. Très… romantique.

Il détourna le regard de l'horizon pour lui en lancer un empli de sous-entendus, auquel elle se contenta de répondre par un petit sourire gêné, pour ne pas trop l'inciter à continuer sur ce terrain glissant qu'il était en train d'emprunter. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise.

– J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air, fit-elle alors, quelque peu sur la défensive. Tout cet alcool commençait à me monter à la tête et me la faire tourner.

D'autres auraient pu être refroidis par une telle réplique, mais visiblement pas le brun. Au contraire, même – son rictus s'élargit encore davantage suite à cela, même s'il demeura silencieux.

Ils restèrent donc ainsi plusieurs minutes à contempler le paysage devant eux (du moins, la jeune femme regardait le paysage devant eux – son invité, lui, n'arrivait pas à détacher ses prunelles d'elle tant il paraissait envouté par elle), jusqu'à ce qu'Emma ne se mette à frissonner de froid. Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que l'homme à ses côtés ne réagisse au quart de tour : il se hâta d'entourer ses épaules de son bras, et ainsi lui faire partager sa chaleur corporelle, dans l'espoir de la réchauffer à l'aide de cette dernière.

La shérif se repoussa vivement de lui en un geste instinctif. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, c'était trop lui demander. Il n'y avait qu'une unique personne qu'elle acceptait de s'introduire de cette façon dans son espace personnel de son propre chef.

_Killian._

Penser à son ami fit se serrer légèrement son cœur dans sa poitrine. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait être en train de faire, avec cette jolie petite blonde qui osait le lui « voler ».

Elle savait toutefois pourtant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Il ne lui appartenait pas, et c'était elle qui se retenait toujours de le laisser entrer encore un peu plus dans sa vie.

Elle ne pouvait donc s'en prendre qu'à elle, et à elle seule. C'était de sa faute si elle ratait sa chance avec lui. C'était elle qui se brisait le cœur.

Et, au vu du regard empli de déception à peine contenue que lui lança Walsh en la voyant s'éloigner de lui de cette façon, elle allait en briser un autre, si elle ne s'empressait pas de mettre les choses au clair avec lui. C'est pourquoi elle prit une grande inspiration, puis s'excusa, s'en voulant réellement de l'avoir laissé se faire de fausses idées jusque-là – elle ne pouvait pas oublier quelqu'un dans les bras d'un autre, ce n'était tout simplement pas son genre :

– Écoute, Walsh, tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, vraiment, mais je suis désolée…

– Ah, vous êtes bien toutes les mêmes, la coupa l'intéressé avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'expliquer davantage, se levant d'un bond, subitement énervé, une expression complètement opposée à celle, affectueuse, qu'il portait dans ses irises marron auparavant. Ça vous chauffe toute la soirée et après ça se dégonfle quand on essaie de faire comprendre qu'on veut aller plus loin.

– Je… tenta de trouver ses mots la blonde, choquée par de tels propos.

Elle ne ressentait plus une once de remords de s'être en quelque sorte jouée de lui, tout à coup. (En quelque sorte seulement, car elle avait eu bon espoir, au départ, après quelques conversations par messages, qu'il soit quelqu'un de bien à qui elle pourrait bien laisser véritablement sa chance.)

– C'est bon, j'ai compris, pas la peine de me faire prendre plus mon temps, la stoppa d'un signe de la main le brun, apparemment plus furieux que jamais.

Puis, sur ces mots, il disparut sans rien ajouter d'autre, laissant la jeune femme seule, interloquée et perdue, dans la nuit et le froid sur ce toit.

* * *

– Je pense que tu as assez bu, là, non ?

Liam dévisagea son cadet en secouant la tête en un air de réprimande, lui prenant son verre des mains pour l'empêcher de consommer un énième cul-sec de rhum seul dans la cuisine. Depuis qu'Emma était partie et qu'il en avait informé tout le monde – Clochette la première quand elle l'avait rejoint sur le canapé, à qui il n'avait pas hésité à faire remarquer avec mauvaise foi que son don n'était finalement pas très bon, à part pour donner de faux espoirs aux gens –, il n'avait pas cessé d'enchaîner les boissons alcoolisées pour oublier ce qui s'était passé.

– Non, répliqua l'intéressé en reprenant ce qui lui appartenait et le terminant d'une traite sous les yeux de son frère. Tu n'as rien de plus important à faire que de jouer aux papas ? Où est Elsa ?

– Killian… tenta de prendre la parole le bouclé.

Mais son vis-à-vis l'arrêta dans ce qu'il allait dire, sentant que sa tête commençait à lui tourner. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Comme toujours, le seul membre qui lui restait de sa famille avait eu raison : il avait beaucoup trop bu… et son corps en payait à présent les conséquences.

C'est pourquoi, d'un pas titubant, il se précipita hors de la pièce, articulant tout de même avec difficulté à l'intention de l'autre jeune homme présent, qui le regardait avec inquiétude, cette fois, avant de partir :

– Je… j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Il se mêla aux convives, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers qui permettaient de montrer sur le toit de l'immeuble. Il crut croiser Walsh dans les couloirs, ce qui le fit se retourner pour s'en assurer, surpris de le voir là alors que sa meilleure amie lui avait pourtant annoncé qu'ils rentraient chez elle, mais il n'y avait personne. Il pensa alors à une hallucination due à son haut taux d'alcoolémie, et continua son trajet sans autre coup d'œil arrière.

Un autre mirage lui apparut quand, un fois parvenu à destination, il eut le choc de reconnaître Emma, justement, assise sur le banc qui se trouvait là, ses prunelles émeraude perdues devant elle, pensive, et tentant de se réchauffer en vain en se frottant énergiquement les bras avec les mains. A l'entente du brut des pas de quelqu'un dans sa direction, elle bougea pour faire face à cette personne, le visage fermé, prête à lancer une pique si son compagnon d'un soir avait osé revenir pour quelque raison que ce soit – s'excuser de son attitude, peut-être ?

Son expression changea toutefois tout à coup en reconnaissant à son tour celui qui se tenait là, et un seul mot réussit à passer la barrière de ses lèvres, étonnée de le voir là :

– Killian ?

– Emma ? fit écho la voix de ce dernier alors que la réalisation le frappait de plein fouet.

Ce n'était pas une illusion. Elle se tenait bien là, devant lui. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'était jamais vraiment partie. Qu'elle n'était pas en train de profiter de son « intimité » seule chez elle avec son rendez-vous. Un lourd poids qu'il ne savait pas qu'il portait se ôta alors d'un coup de sa poitrine.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda-t-il quand il parvint à sa hauteur, et s'asseya à ses côtés.

Elle hésita plusieurs secondes, à l'inspecter pour tenter de lire en lui, savoir si elle devait continuer à lui mentir ou lui avouer la vérité. Mais si elle lui apprenait qu'elle n'avait jamais prévu d'amener Walsh chez elle, il allait la questionner en retour sur le pourquoi elle avait inventé cette histoire.

Et aurait-elle le courage de le regarder en face, et lui avouer qu'elle avait souhaité le rendre jaloux, parce que… elle avait des sentiments pour lui ? Elle n'en était pas si certaine.

C'est pourquoi elle se contenta de s'exprimer :

– Je me suis un peu dégonflée, alors je l'ai amené ici à la place en prétextant que la vue était à ne surtout pas rater…

– Ah, laissa seulement s'échapper son camarade après un court instant de silence. Et… pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est plus là ? Je pensais avoir rêvé, mais je l'ai vu partir en montant.

– Disons qu'il n'a pas vraiment apprécié que je refuse d'aller plus loin, finalement, avoua-t-elle à toute vitesse, n'ayant pas envie de s'attarder sur cet incident.

Encore moins avec _lui_.

– Et toi, enchaîna-t-elle donc aussitôt, sans lui laisser la possibilité de réagir de quelque façon que ce soit à son propos. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas avec… Chloé, c'est ça ? Les choses avaient l'air de plutôt bien se passer entre vous tout à l'heure, quand je suis partie.

– Oh, elle… se sentit gêné d'en parler Killian, sa main venant se perdre d'instinct derrière son oreille pour la gratter en un tic nerveux. On s'entend bien, c'est vrai, mais elle n'est pas faite pour moi. Elle est mariée.

_Et c'est toi que j'aime, de toute façon, _ajouta-t-il pour lui-même dans son esprit.

Cette réponse sembla interloquer la blonde à ses côtés, puisque celle-ci s'exclama, outrée :

– Elsa a osé te ramener une femme mariée ?!

– J'ai peur que ce soit un peu plus compliqué que ça, chérie.

La manière dont sa vis-à-vis l'examina longuement et avec sérieux tout en venant enlacer leurs doigts ensemble lui fit réaliser la raison pour laquelle elle cette nouvelle l'inquiétait autant. C'est pourquoi il continua son récit, lui offrant un tendre sourire dans l'espoir de la calmer :

– Je ne l'ai pas mal pris, rassure-toi. Tout va très bien.

– Tu en es sûr ? insista la jeune femme.

– Parfaitement. Tu sais bien que ça fait déjà un moment que je suis passé à autre chose.

_Grâce à toi_, pensa-t-il à nouveau.

Car si sa camarade se sentait aussi mal à l'idée qu'il ait pu avoir un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un de déjà pris, c'était à cause de sa dernière rupture, dont elle était au courant, forcément, et qui l'avait complètement anéanti, pendant de longs mois. Il était sorti avec une certaine Milah Gold, dont il avait fini par tomber follement amoureux, avant de tomber de haut, lorsqu'il avait appris à ses dépends qu'elle était mariée… et avait même un enfant – un tout jeune garçon.

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de cette trahison. Elle avait été son premier vrai amour, après tout. Et bien heureusement, sa meilleure amie avait été là pour l'aider à s'en remettre. Ce qu'il avait fini par faire, quand il avait développée des sentiments pour elle, laissant partir Milah, et trouvant quelqu'un d'autre – ce dont Emma n'avait pas connaissance, bien entendu.

Plusieurs minutes durant, ils ne parlèrent plus, se perdant dans l'horizon face à eux. Ces conversations sérieuses, ainsi que le froid avait permis au brun de dessouler légèrement. Cependant du côté d'Emma, qui se trouvait là-haut depuis longtemps maintenant, ce dernier commençait à la faire beaucoup trembler. Ce dont se rendit tout de suite compte l'homme à ses côtés, qui agit alors en conséquence : il enleva sa veste et la passa sur le corps de la shérif, avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et de la frictionner pour la réchauffer.

Contrairement à avec Walsh plus tôt dans la soirée, elle ne se repoussa pas violemment, laissant même sa tête reposer dans le creux du cou de Killian, se laissant aller contre lui, fermant les paupières. Elle lui faisait une confiance aveugle, à _lui_. Et elle se sentait si bien entre ces bras… comme jamais elle ne se sentirait bien avec personne d'autre, elle en était à présent persuadée.

C'est pourquoi, prenant enfin son courage à deux mains, sans regarder l'intéressé pour autant, gardant cette même position agréable, elle brisa le doux silence entre eux :

– Tu sais pourquoi je me suis dégonflée, tout à l'heure ?

– Euh… non, répliqua l'autre, perdu.

Il sentait toutefois que sa camarade ressentait tout à coup le besoin de s'exprimer. De s'ouvrir à lui.

– C'est parce que je me suis rendu compte qu'il fallait que j'arrête de me mentir. Et donc, de te mentir, surtout.

Le cœur du cadet Jones s'accéléra dans sa poitrine à l'entente de cet aveu. Il se releva alors, s'éloignant quelque peu de la blonde pour lui faire face, et ainsi pouvoir lui dans ses prunelles, cherchant à comprendre. A quel propos lui avait-elle menti ?!

– Je… continua-t-elle, à la recherche des bons mots. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de ramener Walsh chez moi. Je n'ai même jamais réellement été intéressée par lui, en premier lieu.

Pour unique réponse, Killian releva un sourcil d'interrogation. Son organe vital se calma tout de même légèrement, heureux d'apprendre cela. Il avait néanmoins peur d'entendre la suite de son discours. Mais, voyant qu'elle attendait à présent qu'il réagisse et parle à son tour, il questionna :

– Pourquoi m'avoir dit ça, alors ?

Il avait bien une idée du pourquoi. Sauf qu'il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche à elle, tant il craignait de se faire de faux espoirs…

– Parce que je voulais te rendre jaloux ? confirma ses doutes son interlocutrice, bien que répliquant si vite, le regard baissé vers le sol, incapable de soutenir celui de son vis-à-vis, que ce dernier failli ne pas comprendre.

Cependant il comprit bel et bien. Et ne put retenir un grand sourire, auquel la jeune femme répondit timidement par le sien lorsqu'elle trouva enfin le courage de confronter ses irises azur. Devant son malaise, il la rapprocha à nouveau de lui, et l'embrassa tendrement dans les cheveux.

– Sache que ça a marché, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle releva la tête à l'entente de cette phrase, et lui offrit un véritable rictus cette fois. Plusieurs secondes elle le contempla avec intensité, ce même sourire toujours planté sur le visage, qui faisait écho à celui de son ami, avant de proposer après un moment à rester muets :

– Sois mon rendez-vous.

– Quoi ?! ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner d'une telle proposition celui-ci, malgré les révélations qu'ils venaient tout juste de se faire.

– Sois mon rendez-vous, répéta-t-elle, avec plus d'assurance. Il n'est pas encore minuit, et on a tous les deux plus personne pour nous tenir compagnie pour le restant de la soirée, alors…

Alors l'intéressé se sentit déçu que la shérif se cache à nouveau derrière des excuses quand elle venait de faire un grand pas en avant. Ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer, et ajouta :

– Je veux dire, j'ai surtout très envie que tu sois mon rendez-vous. Je n'ai jamais voulu personne d'autre que toi comme rendez-vous pour cette fête.

– Eh bien, présenté comme ça… s'illumina à nouveau d'un coup le regard du brun. C'est avec plaisir que je serai ton rendez-vous.

Elle sourit en retour, d'un sourire encore plus grand que celui qu'elle portait déjà sur ses lèvres, et laissa sa main se perdre dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis, à les caresser avec tendresse.

– Tu sais, je peux te le dire maintenant… toi aussi, tu étais sur ma liste des intouchables.

– Étais ?! fit mine de s'indigner son interlocuteur à cette utilisation du passé, et non du présent.

– Je compte bien faire en sorte que ce rendez-vous soit le premier d'une longue série, alors… plus personne n'aura de raison de vouloir te toucher, si tu n'es plus… seul.

Puis, puis accentuer ses paroles qui emplirent de bonheur le cœur de Killian, qui était en train de penser que finalement cette soirée qu'il redoutait tant avait pris un merveilleux tournant, elle la transforma en quelque chose d'encore plus beau, mettant fin à la (courte) distance qui les séparait l'un de l'autre, et l'embrassant doucement.

Baiser auquel le jeune homme répondit immédiatement, bien entendu.

(Depuis le couloir, de l'autre côté de la porte entrouverte qui menait vers l'extérieur, Elsa et Clochette eurent du mal à contenir leur joie alors qu'elles espionnaient le couple. Elles refermèrent cependant rapidement pour les laisser tranquilles, à présent qu'elles s'étaient assurées de ce qu'elles voulaient voir – que leur camarade allait bien, lui qui avait disparu depuis longtemps avec pour seul prétexte à son frère qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air à cause d'avoir trop bu.

– On devrait monter une entreprise, toutes les deux, s'exclama la meilleure amie d'Emma en riant tandis que les deux femmes redescendaient prendre part à la fête, qui battait toujours son plein. Je suis certaine qu'on pourrait faire fortune, ainsi.

– C'est vrai, il faudrait qu'on y réfléchisse… une fois ma prochaine mission réussie avec autant de succès que celle-ci, répliqua sa camarade d'un ton enjoué.

– Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas y participer, à celle-là ?!

– Parce qu'elle te concerne, imbécile ! Alors dépêche-toi d'aller rejoindre ce pauvre Liam que tu as abandonné depuis bien trop longtemps déjà, parce que tu sais quoi ? L'attirance que tu as pour lui est _clairement_ réciproque, parole d'experte en la matière, lui offrit un clin d'œil la plus petite des deux blondes.

L'autre se mit à rougir suite à ces propos, avant de se hâter à l'intérieur de l'appartement, et retourner auprès de son propre rendez-vous, qui paraissait l'avoir attendue avec impatience puisqu'il l'accueillit avec un grand rictus chaleureux. Il tenait deux verres dans ses mains, et lui en tendit un en s'écriant à son intention :

– Hey, Elsa ! Je t'ai préparé un cocktail pendant que tu n'étais pas là, dis-moi ce que tu en penses. Je pensais en faire une nouveauté pour le _Jolly_, si d'autres aiment – j'ai goûté, et je l'ai trouvé vraiment pas mal, personnellement.

Ce fut avec joie qu'elle attrapa le breuvage, d'une couleur bleue (sa préférée) et empli de glaçons, avant de s'asseoir aux côtés du bouclé, prête à terminer la soirée en compagnie de l'aîné Jones…)


End file.
